<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driven by Blood by KnightXavier, ThaliaofCarim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069910">Driven by Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightXavier/pseuds/KnightXavier'>KnightXavier</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim'>ThaliaofCarim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy of Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodborne focused story but doesn't touch main story of the game, Everything will be explained in the story, Gen, too many tags for me to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightXavier/pseuds/KnightXavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. Beasts. Hunters. Those are words that many would discribe the way that the city of Yharnam has become. Beasts stalk the streets. Hunters stalk the beasts and both spill the others blood. Then there are the Hunters who stalk and hunt other Hunters. Some to end the madness that many hunters will have fallen into to give them eternal rest, others to please an undying queen. Thalia Aeritheos is one such Hunter, or rather, Huntress. Possibly one of the most ruthless Vileblood Hunters around, Thalia is infamous for being the Queen's Favored. Knowing what it takes to please her Queen, Thalia has never once failed in any of her hunts for her Queen. Or well, hasn't until fate sends Xavier, the only remaining Hunter of Hunters, after her due to her own stupidity.  </p><p>But Fate is a cruel mistress, and there's many secrets that come unraveled as Thalia and Xavier meet time and time again. Some for the better and some that should have stayed in the past where they belonged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy of Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!</p><p>If you have not read the previous story, Awoken by Blood, there are somethings that may not be clear to you so I recommend reading that first. Otherwise enjoy!</p><p>FYI: Many things in this story may not make sense as it doesn't exactly follow the whole story line of the Bloodborne game. PLEASE remember that this is a FAN-FICTION and was made by Casual_Rusty and I <em>FOR FUN</em>. That being said if I see ANY comments in the comments section telling my friend and I that "we should have stuck with the game's story" or trying to shove lore down our throats I WILL call you out on it and I WILL delete your comment. THIS IS FOR FUN.  Spotting a few grammar errors and pointing those out will not get you crucified I promise.  I actually encourage you all to let me know if there are any spelling errors that Rusty and I miss so I can fix them.  Many of the chapters will be broken into smaller chapters because Rusty and I apparently cannot keep the chapters consistent (some are extremely long while others are short and still some within a "normal" range).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI about the characters: </p><p>Thalia belongs to me (duh)</p><p>Xavier belongs to Casual_Rusty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The coppery scent of blood filled the air as the dying scream of a man echoed throughout the alleyways, causing all manner of creatures to howl and roar as the scent reached their sensitive noses. The cause behind the sudden spilling of blood studied the man whom they had just killed and smirked behind the mask they wore as the man faded from view. The red aura that surrounded the person, a woman, soon vanished as she left that place to return to her own "world" where she soon began to approach what seemed to be a horse-drawn carriage, which awaited her patiently. After she had taken a seat and the carriage door had shut behind her, the woman looked up and watched as the world turned snowy. Eventually, the carriage came to a stop before a grand castle and the woman stepped out and began heading towards the castle where within the throne room, a particular person awaited the return of the woman. "My queen," the woman said as she knelt before the one who sat upon the throne. "I have returned from another successful hunt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear hunter, born of blood," the woman, whom the first had referred to as "Queen" reached out and the woman who was kneeling before her handed over a large vial of blood like substance to the Queen. "It pleases me to see you return time and time again." The Queen smiled from under her iron mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I will continue to return to you," The woman kneeling before her queen spoke as the Queen smiled. "Until the end of time, I shall return." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of that, I have no doubts, my dear hunter," The Queen smiled softly. "Go. Hunt. But think not only for me. Hunt for yourself as well, I shall not lose thou due to the hunger that now resides within you as well." The Queen reached out and brushed the Hunter's cheek with her slender fingers. "Go and feed, Vileblood Thalia. Recover your strength." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, my Queen." The hunter, revealed to be named Thalia, stood but kept her gaze lowered in a show of respect for her Queen before turning and, raising her gaze, she began to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft howls, the cold of the air, the crying out in pain and desperation. Sounds one would become used to in a place such as this, with the pale darkness that seemed to want to swallow one whole. Footprints in the dirt, a small trickle of blood. Sloppy, but effective it seemed. A figure dressed in the familiar attire of the Yharnam Hunters walked the streets, a pistol loosely hanging upon his hip, the tool of destruction with him the brutal saw cleaver. Many things had happened in a short time, and the stench of blood was different now. There was one cause that the man could think of, though he did not dare speak it aloud. Gently crouching down next to the fresh corpse, the man examined the body, a small laugh escaping from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sloppy work, fresh. Elegant cuts of the blades of a hunter, yet without the grace. Brutal, just as she would like.” The Hunter spoke softly, the thick Scottish accent filling the air. Despite him being alone, his eyes scanned around, ever searching for a potential threat. At the moment, there only rested the corpse, which he flipped over to examine more thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small wisp of smoke flashed from his pistol as a wandering beast came close, the bullet catching it by surprise. Within a moment, the beast was dead, thrown to the side and its corpse lit ablaze. Quick and efficient, as he had always done. Placing his pistol away once more, the man sighed, the warmth from the body telling him exactly what he had been trying to discern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears I have just missed you once more, Hunter. A tricky one, aren’t we? Though, I’ve never failed a hunt yet. This shall prove to be interesting, don’t you think?” Letting out another chuckle, the man rose to his feet, flopping the body back down to its undignified position, the blood pooling around it and clinging to the rags that remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a simple grace, the man was moving once more, his stride faster than what most normal men would be able to comprehend, yet a bit slower for most hunters. Taking a short breath after the familiar glow of a lantern shone, the hunter removed his hat and mask, his large and scruffy bright red beard falling free. His eyes shone with a light of the moon, the ever present entity that most remembered with fear in their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Vilebloods never did understand when you had stepped out of line, did you? No matter, it is of little importance to a hunter of hunters. I shall find you soon enough.” When another scream ripped through the air, he quickly placed his hat on once more, quickly darting to find the source, wishing to catch up to his target as soon as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without travelling too far, he reached who he was searching for, positioning himself high above and out of sight. Pausing for a moment, the man pulled out an elegant looking rifle, loading a bullet in and taking aim. “Now, jus’ hold still for one second..” The shot rang out, streaking through the air towards its target.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia looked around upon hearing the ever-familiar sound of a gunshot, but just when she turned back towards her latest victim she soon felt pain blooming in her shoulder as she felt a bullet (a silver one at that from the amount of pain that blossomed) pierce into her. Crying out as she felt the bullet tear into her, her eyes, which had closed, snapped open revealing their now blood-red color as she bared her teeth revealing her sharpened canines. Snarling as she looked around for the source of where the bullet had come from she barely dodged the next incoming bullet in time for it to miss her but used that one to trace where they were coming from and all but hissed as her gaze landed upon a shadowy figure high above her. </p><p>Unlike most "normal" hunters, those of the Vileblood clan had heightened senses of sight and smell, though with where that particular hunter was at, even Thalia's vampiric sense of sight was struggling to make out what he looked like or even wore. Seeing something making its way towards her, Thalia leapt back and growled low. The bullet wound she suffered now was starting to become intolerable and she knew she needed to tend to it before anything more and so, baring her "fangs" towards the other hunter, she let out an almost inhuman snarl before turning around and rapidly running from that area, the body of her latest victim lying forgotten as she retreated from that area. She heard several more shots being fired off but all of them missed her as she ducked around behind a building and ran for a place where she could be "safe" for a time, at least until the other Hunter came for her once more.</p><p>Upon finding that said "safe" place, Thalia looked to her shoulder but noted that blood continued to slowly ooze from the wound and growled low. "Figures. So many of my Queen's enemies use silver, it's really no wonder why she and I are the last Vilebloods around." Thalia sighed before looking towards the ground as she came to realize that she had left a trail for the rival hunter to follow after and cursed herself. "<b> <em>Fuck</em> </b> !" She snarled out. <em> I need to treat this wound before anything but I also can't stay here...damn it. </em> Thalia looked towards the door leading into the area she stood now. Swiftly moving while trying not to jostle her wounded shoulder too much, Thalia set to work and soon removed the silver bullet which fell to the stone-hard ground with a tinking noise and bit back a cry of pain as more blood came flowing out of the now open wound. </p><p>Quickly reaching to her side she popped open a vial with blood in it and downed it as swiftly as she could. The blood within the vial was special and she often tried hard to save the vials for "emergencies" despite the fact that they were not impossibly rare. But then again, she was a Vileblood (by choice) and thus blood was the thing she mainly survived off of. Looking to her shoulder, she was pleased to see that the wound had closed up but noticed that her blood had stained her coat. "Damn. I'll need to patch that up now." She huffed in annoyance before deciding it would be wise to get moving to find a better spot to rest in as the bullet <b> <em>AND</em> </b> the hunting had worn her out. "I'll try again on the morrow. I must not disappoint my queen. Though I will have to be more careful now that another hunter is out and about. Something tells me he'll be after me until one of us is dead." With that Thalia left that spot behind not realizing that the other hunter was making his way towards the area she had just vacated. </p><p>***</p><p>A yawn escaped Thalia as she awoke from her short nap. Reaching up she scratched the back of her neck and sighed before stretching and feeling her back pop in several spots. "I really need to stop sleeping while sitting up." She commented to no one in particular except the literal skeleton over in the corner which her gaze landed upon as she frowned before shrugging. "I've spoken to creepier things." She huffed as she turned and scooped up her coat and put it on before turning and placed her hat upon her head as she raised her mask up to cover her mouth. The outfit she wore was probably one of the most infamous around. Called the Hunter Garb, it was well known for protecting those who faced the seemingly never-ending beasts that haunted and hunted within the walls of Yharnam but hers was of the non-caped variety, not because she didn't like capes, in fact, she did. No. She preferred the non-caped variety as her work was often bloody. Literally. While hunting for her queen's favored type of blood, Thalia allowed her work to be messy but when hunting for blood for herself she could take her time. She could stalk her prey for hours and, when <b> <em>NOT</em> </b> being interrupted by some random hunter with some strange vendetta against her and her Queen, often would stalk her prey before ending their lives to drain them of their precious life's blood. </p><p>Turning as she thought of the very substance she needed to survive, Thalia growled low as she realized that she was, unfortunately, running low upon her own personal supply of blood and hissed as she remembered the events of the hours before she slept. "I'll have to ring the sinister bell and see if I can't summon some unfortunate person. I need blood and with that one hunter around the Bell might be my only chance at restocking my supply." She frowned as she downed a meager portion of her supply of blood. While it left her hungry for a full portion, Thalia knew that that little bit would be better than nothing until she could replenish her supply. Turning she eventually left the room she was in and walked away to head outside and rang the bell she kept upon her person and was pleased when she felt the pull calling her to another world and smirked. "Time to hunt," She smiled as she disappeared as she was called into another "world".</p><p>***</p><p>Sitting with his back to the wall, the Hunter high above let out a small sigh. His first shot had hit its mark, and a few others managed to do some damage, but he had been sloppy and underestimated the experience of his target. She had the grace many other hunters would envy, and managed to keep going despite the obvious pain she had felt. A small smile graced his lips as he checked his remaining ammunition. Only 5 bullets left at the moment. Perhaps for now it was time to retreat, and better prepare for next time.</p><p>The beast within him seemed to roar louder as he contemplated his next move, wishing to hunt and kill quickly, to succumb to his bloodlust and lose himself as so many others had before him. The damn effects of this place were getting to him once more, especially after receiving a new target and seeing another hunter. His beast always rushed to break free whenever he encountered another, and would tend to fight for control on each hunt. Were it not for his experience in tracking Hunters, he might have allowed the beast to take over, to finish things quickly. Gently, he grasped a small pendant that he wore, a reminder of a distant past from a place far away, forgotten by time. A calming reminder that allowed him to remain sane in such vile conditions.</p><p>Letting out a small sigh and rising up, he stretched, his back giving a loud pop. His target was hidden away, and going in blindly while low on supplies was too risky a move. Perhaps it was time to retreat to his workshop, to bide his time for now. Glancing up at the pale moon, he grinned and rose up, shouldering his rifle and heading away. He would let her live for now, as dragging things on would prove to be entertaining for them both. </p><p>“Rest easy for now, Vileblood. You shall live another day. Next time we meet, I shall not underestimate you again. The night is long, and to remain is suicide.” Carefully, he navigated away, using the shadows to avoid beasts and men alike. His dark Hunter garbs helped him to remain hidden away, though he did indulge in killing a few beasts that blocked his path. Keeping agile and travelling not far, high above once more, he settled down into his workshop, the bloodlust he felt bubbling up dissipating a bit from the death of the beasts. Placing the seal upon the door, he removed his rifle from his back, placed his saw cleaver upon the rack he had, and got to work on creating more bullets, as well as a few tools for the foreseeable future.</p><p>“Oh yes, this hunt shall be very interesting indeed. I have not met a hunter such as you in a long time. Only fate shall know how this shall end, and I look forward to it.” Finally settling down into a makeshift bed, the Hunter removed his hat and allowed the temptation of sleep to overtake him, knowing full well what may lay ahead.</p><p>***</p><p>Thalia smirked as the dying scream of her victim, a greatly in-experienced and rather young male hunter, echoed within the area she had "invaded" him in and, turning, she examined her supply of blood upon returning to her "world". While it wasn't exactly where it once was it was a lot more then what she had started off with and that was good enough for her. "Not that I am too pleased with the amount of blood, I can't exactly go for my usual supply with that other Hunter around and using the bell only gives me so much…" huffing out a sigh, she felt irritation rising from somewhere and shoved it away. "Now that would be unseemly of me, losing myself to minor irritation. My Queen would be disappointed." Shaking her head Thalia prepared to move when she felt a shiver run along her spine and frowned. <em> Is it...no it's another of my kind. This one is just as inexperienced as I was when I first started hunting for the Queen. Time to play. </em> Thalia's grin allowed her to bare a single fang. "This will be fun."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia stalked after the other Vileblood as they searched for her, high and low, without realizing that she was stalking them at a distance. "So young. He's just a newborn Vileblood." While Thalia wasn't against the other children of her Queen, it was still a competition between all Vilebloods as they competed for their Queens favor of which Thalia was the reigning champion of holding. She was the most loyal to her Queen and the only one who held the record for surviving the longest as well and it had been commented on by the Queen as well. "Like I was born for this," Thalia muttered as she continued to stalk this young Vileblood like a cat would stalk a bird. Like all young Vilebloods, she knew he would eventually slip up and make a mistake. They all did, even she had but with time she had become smarter, had learned to watch herself and her movements, to walk so softly that not even her fellow Vilebloods would hear her coming up upon them. In some sense of the word, she <b> <em>WAS</em> </b> a cat, maybe not physically but in some sense she was. Suddenly a shot rang out and she ducked behind a wall before cautiously peeking out to see that the young Vileblood was recoiling before being slain by a bullet and, huffing in disappointment Thalia knew that her hunt was spoiled once more and watched the younger Vileblood vanish as his dying scream echoed. Shaking her head, Thalia glanced around to see someone looking around, likely for her and decided to entertain a slithering thought. "Let's see who you are, dear hunter. Let us make this game of ours more interesting shall we?" With that Thalia prepared herself to meet this unknown hunter one-on-one.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A small chuckle escaped the lips of the Hunter high above once more, his rifle resting next to him as he watched the young Vileblood collapse, the shot hitting true. While the poor boy was not his target, it was necessary to remove anyone else that might try to interfere in the near future. It was almost comical, how the Vilebloods turned against each other simply for the approval of the one they served. Even the other organizations worked together in the time of the Hunt, as there was a certain safety in numbers when the world wished to kill you.</p>
<p>Perhaps, once upon a time, he had stood before the Queen as the Vilebloods did now, pledging to join her and gather the blood all to help her and protect her. She seemed to have a certain effect on many who met her, enthralling them or simply comforting them in their time of need. He may have stayed by her side if it had not been for the Crow, his mentor and teacher in the art of hunting other Hunters. When it came to hunting down Hunters, one could never be too careful. Even the Crow kept her distance from her pupils, believing they should learn through their own experiences rather than simply being taught. </p>
<p>Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, the Hunter checked his bag, which was stocked full of blood cocktails and molotov cocktails, as well as the staple of every Hunter, blood vials. To inject oneself with the vials heals the user, but also willingly gives more control to the beast inside, to slowly lose oneself if they are not careful. He knew this better than most, for that was how he had been found by the very organization he now hunts, being a feral beast.</p>
<p>“Come now, Vileblood. Are you scared? I await your arrival. Do not disappoint, or keep me waiting. We Hunters are not known for our patience.” The words were soft, but seemed to drift through the air, carrying down to the Vileblood Huntress.</p>
<p>"I apologize if I've kept you waiting then, Hunter," Thalia's voice echoed from behind the man.</p>
<p>The Hunter turned, his attire had changed since the last time, the traditional hunter’s hat replaced by the large brimmed top hat found by Hunters that preferred elegance over efficiency. He gave a small smile, his hand resting upon his bag, the saw cleaver on his back and the pistol he carried remaining in his holster. “You move like a true Hunter. Commendable.”</p>
<p>"I would say more like a cat, but I appreciate the comment nonetheless," Thalia's eyes sparkled with a hint of mirth. "But I suspect that you'd rather skip the idle chat and I would prefer to get back to my hunts uninterrupted." </p>
<p>“Yes, well when you get to be as old as I am, you tend to enjoy a bit of idle chatter before a proper hunt. Not many friends in these parts.” A vial was thrown at Thalia a moment later, the pungent stench of old blood covering her. The saw cleaver seemed to vanish from sight, the familiar Chikage blade of the Vilebloods appearing in the Hunter’s hands instead. “Well, I do suppose it is time.”</p>
<p>"Again with my clothing! I was just starting to like this set as well." Thalia grumbled low as she shook her head in irritation. Looking towards her rival, Thalia smirked before removing her hat and the mask that accompanied it. "Well if you insist, allow me to show you what I look like and give you my name as I am honorable towards those who hunt me. I am Thalia." She told him as the moon's soft light revealed ebony black hair that was shoulder-length and blue eyes that could rival the day time sky. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>The old Hunter’s smile remained as he held the elegant blade he wielded with one hand. Most would need to use both to hold it, yet he seemed at ease with it resting in his right hand. “I suppose it is the proper thing to give my name in return, not that my name matters any more. I am not who I was. Xavier, old Hunter and one of the last of the Hunter of Hunters.” He shifted slightly, grabbing something out of his satchel once more, glancing behind Thalia for a moment.</p>
<p>As curious as she was to know what was behind her, Thalia knew that no beast was there, her sense of hearing was sensitive and thus regardless of how silent some beasts where, she could, and would, hear them coming up behind her and so kept her gaze locked upon the Hunter, Xavier, before her. "A hunter of hunters. It was rare to meet anyone brave enough to do such a thing, but rarer still to see one willing to hunt the Vileblood Queen's greatest Huntress," Thalia smirked, baring her canines. While that was considered a "cocky" or "new blood" thing to do, she very rarely showed her fangs to anyone unless she was snarling. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and "unlocked" her weapon of choice so that she could use the other half of the abilities of the weapon as well. It was rare for Thalia to use guns despite the fact that she carried a pistol upon her person due to the simple fact that she favored blades (and every once in awhile whips) over guns. Slightly opening her eyes, it was revealed that they were now a burning blood-red in color. "Well then, dear Xavier, you Hunter of Hunters, shall we dance?" </p>
<p>“Dance we shall, and may the best Hunter come out on top.” Xavier grinned, pulling out a bottle of a strange liquid, vanishing from sight as it touched his lips. His rifle remained leaning against the wall where he had set it, and there were no footsteps heard, yet he had simply vanished. With the heavy stench of blood already in the air, no doubt beasts would soon come to investigate the area.</p>
<p>Thalia laughed as she watched him vanish, "Then let us commence the dance as old as time," she smirked as she closed her eyes. She was sure that he had many tricks up his sleeve, but so too did she. With the blade he wielded, they would very likely end up in close combat, which was no surprise to her. In fact she would relish and welcome the challenge. "You know old Hunter, I wasn't always a Vileblood. I was a huntress before coming to this unforgiving land and I know many more tricks than a standard few." She said as her muscles and body fully relaxed. </p>
<p>The small clatter of what sounded like someone landing behind Thalia sounded out, the dull thud directly below. Displaced earth seemed to indicate that Xavier had moved, rather quickly in fact. He remained silent for the moment, a clear sign that he was attempting to remain hidden from Thalia’s view. </p>
<p><em> A clear sign of staying hidden, very smart. But I've seen that before. </em> Thalia reclosed her eyes and waited, a tactic she had used an endless amount of times before. A tactic that had, on multiple occasions caused her rivals to "slip up" in their eagerness to slay her. But as she waited she could hear the howls and roars of the beasts coming closer and closer with each moment (she would have thought it would be with each heartbeat, but her heart no longer beat and the breaths she took were more of a "human" thing she would do to trick her prey into believing she was human). "Come now, Xavier, don't keep a lady waiting."</p>
<p>Something flung by Thalia’s head, striking the stone by her feet. From the displacement of the wind, it seemed to have come from down below, yet it was clear Xavier had remained in hiding for the moment, scarcely a breath uttered. The beast seemed to claw at Xavier’s mind as he steeled himself, keeping his tactic up for the moment, simply ignoring the pounding he felt in his head. He had lived with his beast for long enough, he could control it.</p>
<p><em> So we are doing a standoff? How long has it been since I was in one of these last? </em> Thalia wondered as a memory tried to rise but soon found itself shoved back into its confines of her mind. <b> <em>No!</em> </b> <em> Now is not the time to remember that </em> . She growled inwardly to herself. <em> That is the past and shall remain so. </em> She focused hard on keeping herself calm and collected but she had given a minor slip up without realizing it. </p>
<p>With the moment that Thalia had fought to keep herself calm, Xavier revealed himself, having been standing in the same spot the entire time. He slashed at her with the Chikage, but curbed the slice short and smacked her on the back with the pommel, making a small cut along the back of her arm. “It is not wise to lose focus in the heat of the moment, Hunter. And to respond to your comment earlier, many who come here were previously hunters of some sort before. If you wish to continue our little back and forth, you may. I am not cruel, and teaching a younger Hunter, even one that is my target, helps. Speaking to another living being that does not seek to rend the flesh from my bones is refreshing when the only thing has been silence and the beast within.” It was strange, the last person he had been assigned to kill had been a rather studious looking fellow, a Vileblood he had recognized from long ago. Many did not remember him, which he could live with. </p>
<p>Thalia looked towards the wound briefly but soon dismissed it as if it were nothing more then a minor paper cut. "While that may be true, none were like me." She huffed as she continued to listen to the sounds of the beasts drawing closer. The stench of old blood was starting to irritate her and the beast that lingered within her was waking from it (former satiated) slumber. She would need to hunt or feed to put it back into rest but that would soon be difficult with a large amount of beasts headed their way. "It is good to speak with another, I will admit, but I've never been one to like idle chitchat. Twas the way I was raised after all." She told him as she leapt away from him preparing for whatever event would come next. </p>
<p>“Very well, we shall not dwell on idle chatter. Prepare yourself, Hunter. I will not hold back.” Reaching back, Xavier pulled his pistol, firing off a shot directly at Thalia, then swiped with his Chikage at her torso, the pistol quickly being put back into its holster quickly. “Always remain alert and aware that your opponent may use any means necessary to defeat you.”</p>
<p>Part of her wondered why this older hunter was giving her advice so freely but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I know not why you give such advice so freely, but I'll let you do what you feel is best with that," Feeling the bullet dig into her, she hissed before just barely dodging the swipe of the incoming blade. Deciding that it was now her turn, Thalia whipped her own weapon around and the sound of something akin to a whip cracked out as the cane she held became a bladed whip. </p>
<p>“I give advice even to those who are my enemies for one simple reason, young blood. Even Hunters who wish each other dead should be able to learn something. Even if you were to die to me today, your Queen may bring you back to serve by her side once more. Perhaps some words from an old geezer might help you in the future.” Xavier smiled, leveling his Chikage at Thalia, rushing forwards and slicing at her wrist which she grasped her weapon in. The small bit of blood that the Chikage had managed to take from Thalia seemed to make the blade glow, as though it hungered for more, reaching out towards her life energy. <em> Many who see this weapon tend to recognize the types of people who wield it. Perhaps she is unaware that the Vilebloods once used such weapons to satiate much of their bloodlust, while also giving themselves weapons which were effective at cutting deeply. </em></p>
<p>Feeling the sting of another cut Thalia snarled now. "Maybe she will, maybe she won't. I may be her favored hunter now but I'm sure another will come along to replace me eventually-!" Spotting something rushing their way, she swiftly identified the creature as one of the many beasts who roamed the streets of this forsaken city. Seeing it come rushing at them, Thalia noted that Xavier was between it and her and would likely be harmed if he remained. <em> Not today beast. This old hunter </em> <b> <em>WILL</em> </b> <em> be mine. </em> Thalia thought as her eyes narrowed and, tensing up, Thalia lunged towards Xavier who she figured likely thought that she was done talking, but instead of fighting him, she shoved him out of the way as the beast roared in blood lusted rage and collided with her as its sharp claws tore not only through her armor but into her flesh, allow the scent of fresh blood to permeate the air. Crying out in pain, Thalia and the beast went rolling before she found herself trying to hold back its jaws as it loomed over her, snarls sounding from both as they struggled against one another, one fighting to not be slaughtered the other to slaughter. "Old man get out of here! If this is the first the rest are sure to be here soon!" Thalia roared out towards Xavier. </p>
<p>Xavier let out a small chuckle, grabbing his rifle with ease and smiling at Thalia. “Interesting turn you have there lass. You want me all to yourself, ey? I’m honored you’d be interested in an old man like me. Very well, we shall meet again. For now, I shall depart. Farewell, Vileblood Thalia. May your hunt go well.” Molotov cocktails and blood cocktails were thrown at the oncoming beasts, burning them and causing a few to turn against each other. Taking a moment to admire the carnage, Xavier jumped down from where he was perched at, sliding down a roof and disappearing into the darkness below. <em> This is certainly not how I imagined things going.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia sat tending to her wounds (which if she said </span>
  <b>
    <em>DIDN'T</em>
  </b>
  <span> sting like a bitch would be an utter lie) though the claw marks from that one beast would forever leave scars. Thanks to Xavier's choices of weapons both he and Thalia had managed to get away and now, sitting within her room gifted to her by her queen within the castle her queen ruled over, Thalia had time to think. While she wanted a </span>
  <b>
    <em>PROPER</em>
  </b>
  <span> duel between both him and herself, she knew that the streets of Yharnam likely weren't the best spot for a duel, especially not with the rising number of beasts. Looking towards her side, Thalia smirked as she remembered Xavier's parting words and fought back a laugh. "You hunted me, old fart. 'Tis only fair I give you a proper duel." She commented to herself as she "prepared" some blood for herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that weapon he used...where have I seen it before?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered as she drank her blood concoction that would heal any open wounds she still had and would satiate her need for blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon her return to the castle, her queen had nearly panicked upon seeing Thalia, her favored huntress, bleeding heavily from her wounds and thus Thalia had been instructed to spend several hours in her room to allow herself to recover before going back out on the hunt. It would be at least another hour before Thalia would be fully healed and another hour after that before the Queen would allow Thalia back out of the castle and while Thalia was fine with that it meant she had more time then she would ever need to think and thinking for her was a dangerous pastime. Moving towards the large mirrored dresser, Thalia looked up towards a small family portrait she kept there and looked towards her family as she removed it from the mirror. Shaking her head, Thalia felt tears sting her eyes before noting that one such tear (which was tainted red with blood) slipped from her face and down onto the portrait. "Oh, big brother… what has happened to our family…" Thalia asked as one of her hands clenched into a fist as she let her tears flow. "Wuldric...where are you?!" She slipped towards the ground as tears flowed freely. "Wuldric…" and for several more moments, Thalia stayed there, collapsed upon the floor and crying with the portrait of her and her older brother in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier stirred from his sleep, having returned once more to his hidden workshop. Small cuts and a few bruises covered him from the brief skirmishes he had gotten into on the way back, one which had shredded a significant amount of his hunter’s garbs. Letting out a small sigh, he removed the tophat, as well as the main jacket which had taken most of the damage, and went to grab a needle and some thread. Patchwork was already covering most of the inside of the jacket, and a few vials of blood were tucked away inside the coat pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this damned jacket gets shredded almost every damn time I leave this place. It’s like the world can’t handle my good sense of fashion anymore. What has the world come to where a man cannot dress his best to hunt some lowly beasts?” His jokes were spoken to the walls of the workshop, the pendant around his neck, and the beast contained within him, which was less than amused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We had a chance to draw blood, to make them cower before us and to destroy our targets. You’re getting senile, old man. Perhaps I should take the reins again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small laugh escaped Xavier as the beast raged, the anger bubbling up inside his mind, but he easily brushed it to the side as he worked on repairing the coat of his garbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I are both aware that there was no chance for a clean kill there, which is what I prefer to do. Unlike you, I do not like to play with my food.. Much..” The beast quieted down once more, but was clearly still trying to find its way out, to claw away what little sanity remained of his vessel, of his host. The two had lived in the same mind for years, but always clashed about everything, especially in Xavier’s earlier years. Gallivanting around, slaughtering as many beasts and poor townsfolk that stood in his way as possible, was no longer something that Xavier allowed himself to stoop to. One too many times, he had hurt the few that remained close to him, and was a large reason he was now alone in this god forsaken town, still under the damnable moon which never seemed to show signs of disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, there’s not too much damage to the sleeves, and one of the old patches simply came off. An easy fix, and one that can be done with relative ease. Honestly, this is much less worse than last time.” Silently, the beast agreed, as the last time, the garb had nearly been destroyed, and had taken some time to fully repair, which tended to bore the poor beast to death. When things were quiet, Xavier’s defenses were always much stronger, and he was able to repress him with ease. Yet, when he had found his target, the one known as Thalia, his defenses had slipped, if only for a moment. He was able to gain some semblance of control, to allow him to toy with the little Vileblood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are much happier than you have been in some time, Xavier. Has encountering another living being that did not kill you immediately raise your spirits so much? She will die to your hands, or you to her, so why would you allow yourself to be filled with hope once more? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier was silent at this, his attention fully on finishing the repairing of his cloak. One more simple stitch, and the patch had been replaced, the sleeve repaired and looking good as new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at his rifle to the side, he picked it up, making sure to seal the workshop behind him. He had redressed in the traditional Hunter’s attire, and walked to the top of the tall tower where his workshop was located, deep in the streets of Yharnam. No one bothered him up here, and he could stare at the moon to clear his head. Gently grasping his pendant, Xavier felt his eyes droop, then the familiar blackness took him, bringing him into the realm of dreams once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia glanced around her room. Some hours had passed and the Queen had given the young huntress the freedom to leave the castle once more but with a scolding that could be almost described as a mother speaking in a disapproving tone with her child, of which by all accounts due to Thalia having partaken of the Vileblood Queen's blood she </span>
  <b>
    <em>WAS</em>
  </b>
  <span> the Queen's child in some form. "Be swift in your hunt my dear huntress." The Queen bid farewell to Thalia who bowed before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will, my Queen. And this time I will be more careful." Thalia promised as she turned and left the throne room. But in Thalia's mind, she was in turmoil. While she needed to slay others for the blood her queen needed, Thalia also felt a keen interest in the man named Xavier. There was something about him that drew her attention like a moth would be drawn to an open flame. Shaking her head she approached the carriage that would take her back to Yharnam and soon found herself lost to thoughts as she stared at the portrait of her and her older brother. "What would you do Wuldric?" She inquired at the portrait with sorrow in her eyes before she closed them and placed the portrait back within her coat. Despite it having been torn and hole punctured through it time and time again, it seemed to Thalia that whenever she returned to the castle her garbs were always mended upon her waking from slumber. Had she been anything but a Vileblood she would have found it odd, but since becoming a Vileblood, a vampire-like creature, she found that her clothes mending supernaturally were the least of her concerns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the carriage came to a halt and Thalia left it to wander the streets in the hopes of finding prey in the form of other hunters or careless Adversaries, which alone was enough to rouse her beast from slumber. Feeling a pricking sensation in the back of her head, Thalia knew that her beast was wondering about their next meal and smiled. "Soon. We need to hunt for the Queen first." Thalia spoke softly as it huffed at her. "I need to also keep and eye out for that old man, don't need him sneaking up upon us." She soothed her beast who seemed to agree with her in that moment.  But she knew he would likely soon be out and about and so decided to make her hunting quick as she rang the sinister bell to summon in any unfortunate adversaries as well as being able to enter other hunters' "worlds". "Time for the hunt." She smirked as she touched the area where the portrait of her brother and her rested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier was roused from his slumber by the familiar toll of a bell, indicating that a Vileblood was heading to “help” a poor individual out once more. “Hmm, I do wonder who that could be? Seems those bells keep going these days, no sense of quiet any more.” He let out a small chuckle, shooting a crow that had flown up by his napping point, watching as the enlarged and malformed bird plummeted down to its death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You of all people should know that the bell toll used to sound much more often directly after the collapse. How many of them did we devour back then? 20? 100? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, I wasn’t the one who got us found out by tracking a Vileblood all the way back to their home, hidden away. We nearly died there, trespassing around those parts, and for what? So you could get another snack and taste of blood?” The beast scoffed, but went quiet once more, muttering about uncooperative partners and cages. “Oh, don’t you start getting a temper with me. You’re lucky I even still converse with you after last time, you daft bastard. The kid was only 19. A wee bit harsh, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You and I both know the boy was going to kill me had I not acted. He was rather remarkable with a pistol, if I recall. One of your old whelps, if I recall. You and Crow did really enjoy bringing in strays. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier let out a small growl, grasping the pendant around his neck tightly. Gently, he raised up the Chikage, watching the moonlight shine off the elegant blade with a small smile. “Do me a favor, ya feral bitch. Stay quiet for a bit.” He plunged the blade into his chest, the blood being soaked into the blade almost immediately, a dark aura surrounding Xavier as he slumped for a moment. His eyes, which were once a soft green, had shifted to be a deep red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin spread across his face as he grabbed his saw cleaver, heading out to relieve some stress and pent up rage. The Chikage would prove to be useful to deliver small cuts and satiate the blade for longer, while the Saw Cleaver was an effective tool for finishing off any curious beasts who might try to interrupt his small hunt. “Heh, it’s been a while since we’ve done this. Feels a bit disorienting, even for us. Well, let us hunt. There are plenty of beasts left, and the night remains long.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia licked some blood off of her gloved hand. While that would normally be seen as "disgraceful" and "disgusting", to her at this moment it was downright orgasmic. It had been several hours maybe a day(ish) since she had last tasted truly fresh and warm blood and right now, she was relishing in it. Lifting her red-eyed gaze from her blood-covered hand, she smirked at the hunter whom she was hunting and smirked. "Oh dear little hunter, did you really believe that you could be rid of me that easily?" Thalia smirked, "Let me tell you this now, young blood, Vilebloods are not easy to get rid of." Walking towards the unfortunate hunter, Thalia soon stood above her and laughed. "You shouldn't have come here this night, for now you are dead." With that Thalia slashed the throat of the young hunter and more blood spilled, this time all over her and she felt her beast <b> <em>HOWLING</em> </b> in joy at another successful hunt and, for once, Thalia was tempted to actually allow her beast to howl through her physically but the temptation was held back because Thalia was still in no position to fight Xavier again and she was sure that the old hunter would likely use such a howl to pinpoint her current location. </p><p>Returning to her "world", Thalia looked to her blood-stained coat and smirked. She knew the scent of fresh blood would attract the beasts to her but she was riding the high she had felt from her first kill in who knew how long. <b> <em>More!</em> </b> Her beast roared as Thalia smirked. </p><p>"Soon, we need to move to another spot to keep our targets fresh." Turning, Thalia walked towards another area when she felt the familiar shiver of the invasion of another Vileblood entering into her territory, her "world" and her beast snarled. "Time for some fun?" Thalia inquired as she soon spotted the rival Vileblood. This one was roughly her age, both human wise and Vileblood wise, and she studied him as he spotted her. Flashing her fangs at him, he returned the flash of fangs and soon they charged each other but in the end, Thalia would emerge victoriously and this time she allowed that victory cry to escape her even if it meant that Xavier would come to try and find her. Once more, she rang the Sinister bell and felt herself pulled immediately into another world where she began to "play" with her victim. She was riding the high of slaughter and the scent of blood and her beast was pleased with all the slaughter. This night was an excellent night for hunting and Thalia knew her queen would be pleased with all the blood that her favored huntress would be bringing back. Of course, when this high would end, Thalia was sure she would have a massive headache to rival that of a hangover but for the moment she didn't care.</p><p>***</p><p>Xavier walked the streets of Yharnam carefully, his rifle tucked away under his coat for the moment. A chill seemed to always permeate through this part of the city, and the beasts much more deadly. <em> Speaking of beasts.. </em> A large Scourge beast dropped down in front of him, baring its fangs and snarling at him. With a smile, he quickly fired a shot from his concealed rifle, placing it upon his back after rolling past the charge the beast made, and stood up with his saw cleaver in one hand and the Chikage in the other. In a quick movement, one that many would consider too fast to track, Xavier came down on the poor creature’s skull, stabbing the Chikage deep into its brain and slashing his saw cleaver down to sever the head. Blood crawled up the Chikage, some splashing onto the Hunter’s clothes from the head dropping, the body twitching for a moment as if confused, then collapsing next to its head. <em> Too easy.. </em></p><p>Pausing for a moment, Xavier heard the loud feral roar that echoed through the streets of Yharnam, feeling a grin come to his face. “It appears we are not the only ones indulging in a bit of feral hunting tonight. Perhaps we might check it out, but first..” Turning his attention back to the kill, Xavier drew some blood from the fastly decaying creature, placing them inside the blood vials every Hunter was known for carrying. <em> Not quite as refined as most, but I’ll deal with that once I return to my workshop. There’s still plenty of hunting to do tonight, best not to waste the opportunity. </em> Prying open the mouth of the Scourge beast, he quickly wrenched a tooth out, placing it inside his satchel as a reminder of the kill he had made. Any normal man that stepped into Yharnam might vomit or simply run in terror from the ghastly sights of the Hunters, the dregs of humanity that shambled about, and the numerous beasts, but the feeling of being human was long gone, having been sapped away many years ago to service a cause he did not believe in.</p><p>“Bah, enough dwelling in the past. We have more beasts to kill, and all this standing around is making my back feel stiff. Right, off we go then. The corpse will be gone by the morrow.” Quickly moving once more, sticking mostly to vantage points and roofs, Xavier still kept his wits about him, watching for potential threats and beasts. There were plenty that roamed about, but the smaller Scourge beasts would do little to satiate either him or the blade. </p><p>When the darkness seemed to grow further and further, a chill creeped up the old Hunter’s spine. He could feel the eyes of something on him, yet when he spun to face where he believed the being watching him would be, there was nothing. How strange. <em> What was that? Am I going crazy? Well, more crazy would be appropriate. </em> He remembered the old tales of some of the younger hunters from The League, the fools that did everything they could to assist the other Hunters. Many were dead now, their bodies warped beyond recognition, and their leader hidden away from the eyes of the beasts and other Covenants. Trusting others in such a place was a dangerous game, one that Xavier knew and learned the hard way several times. One second, someone could be treating you as a friend, and the next, you find a blade buried deep within you, falling into the void of blackness. <em> Just like the fools from... </em>A memory had floated by for a moment, just out of his grasp, disappearing just as fast as it had appeared. Letting out a small growl, Xavier continued on once more, firing his rifle off at some of the crows that had flown up towards him once again. Those damn birds always seemed attracted to him. Perhaps it was time to head back, as a dull throbbing had begun in his head, the sign that the brief bloodlust was beginning to fade. Disappearing once more into the darkness of the streets, he slipped away, catching a glimpse of a certain Vileblood in the distance. He could care less at the moment, turning away and heading back to his safe haven, his workshop, once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Thalia felt eyes pause on her briefly before they vanished, but at that moment she could care less, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was looking skyward towards the brightly glowing stars. Something she had not done in years. Spotting a familiar constellation she felt tears pricking at her eyes and closed them as she forced her tears back. Reaching a gloved hand skyward towards the constellation she held her hand up with palm facing the sky and fingers splayed out revealing just how badly shaken she was from her tearful memories. Closing her hand into a fist she brought it down towards her chest and placed her fist upon the area over her heart. "I remember big brother… we used to do this every night during the warm summers as children… What happened to us? Where did you go? Where…" Thalia lowered her head and allowed it to hang for a moment as a brief passing of grief lingered. She had come here to Yharnam in search of her brother. To find him and hunt beside him until they were slain by beasts once their true time had come. Yet, despite her looking, she had not been able to find a trace of him, at least not yet. Opening her eyes as blood tinted tears slowly streaked down her cheeks, Thalia lifted her head skyward and looked towards the moon. She remembered being invited to the lair of the Vilebloods shortly after her arrival to Yharnam and remembered the promises made to her and while many of those promises, such as the "immortality" she was gifted with, had been kept. One, in particular, had not been truly kept and that was mostly due to her own faults: The reveal of the location of her brother. It wasn't that the Queen had broken the promise she had, in fact, informed Thalia that Wuldric <b> <em>WAS</em> </b> in Yharnam but his exact location was unknown at this time but he had been spotted within the city. </p><p>A soft whimper sounded from her throat and Thalia came back into herself from her memories as she realized that her beast was trying (in its own strange way) to comfort her. "All will be well. I will find him soon enough and what will happen between us I cannot say… it's been so long," She whispered to the beast who "huffed" at her. "For now, let us return to the hunt. I know you still thirst and I need to return to focusing on my hunting." But even as she turned to move to another area to ring the Sinister Bell, a haunting feeling came nipping at her heels. A feeling she tried to shake off and managed to for a short time as she returned to slaughtering and slaying until she reached the next area she wished to hunt within for fresh blood.</p><p>***</p><p>Sitting once more in the confines of the workshop, Xavier smiled, sipping at a glass of water he had procured. While most of the other Hunters were not concerned with eating, sleep, or hydration, he found that divulging into the human desires and needs helped him to boost his energy, and to keep himself focused. Pinned up in the corner off to the side, in an area of the workshop Xavier hardly ever ventured to any more, resided a large painting, one of a small family, a man with a bright smile, a dark red beard, and bright green eyes, a woman with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a serious expression, and a much younger woman standing between the two, beaming brightly. Much of the color had faded through time, but the details of each individual seemed to never fade, always shining with their distinct colors. The beast of course remembered this area of the workshop, for it was he who locked it away from his host in the first place. His past was of no importance to him any more.</p><p>The strange dynamic between Xavier and his beast within had been a constant battle of wills, one which was full of fights, both mental and physical. The scars on certain parts of his body were a testament to that alone. The burden that both man and beast shared however, was knowledge. The knowledge of what the Queen of Cainhurst was truly after, of what had happened to the other Hunters, and of what was hiding just out of sight. Though, both man and beast had chosen to repress the last one, as seeing the true horrors of this place could make even the strongest willed people crack.</p><p>Tall dark shadows cast around the areas of Yharnam, invisible figures dangling just out of sight, not paying any mind to the simple mortals. To them, Humanity was nothing more than a bug, an inconsequential piece of the whole of this world, one which could not truly comprehend them. They willingly brought the blood of these creatures in to themselves, and were surprised to find that beasts emerged, and yet a few of the old Hunters remembered the true creatures behind the scenes and made deals with them, such as the First Hunter. <em> Perhaps the struggle to keep making a place in the world, to truly make a difference, is pointless. Yet, there are so many things that are wrong in Yharnam that a single Hunter could change. </em> Xavier gently set his journal to the side, leaning back once more. <em> Damn this infernal place... </em></p><p>***</p><p>Thalia hissed in pain as she tended to a new wound upon her arm. She had run into a  young Hunter, roughly her age as a human but this one had been smarter then the others and had apparently looked into the Vileblood clan and had been carrying around items and equipment that would inflict wounds upon any "true" member of the clan and while the silver bullets were the worst thing for a Vileblood to encounter, there was one thing Thalia hated the most and that was weapons that inflicted poison upon those who were unfortunate enough to be hit by a weapon tainted by it. It would take several of her Vials of Blood before she would be fine again, but sadly for once she was out of Blood Vials and, of course, like the idiot she was, she had nothing to counter the poison now wreaking havoc within her, but she would endure, she always had and always would but this time felt oddly different. Like if she didn't counter this poison soon she <b> <em>WOULD</em> </b> die different. Feeling a sudden bout of lightheadedness ram into her, Thalia smirked as the poison dug it claws deeper and deeper  into her as it made it's way into her system and, managing a barked out laugh, she looked skyward as the rain began to fall. "Well, this is a predicament. If that old fart were to see me now he'd surely laugh and I would deserve it," She managed as she slid down along the wall she had been leaning against. But as her vision began to blur, Thalia thought she heard footsteps drawing ever nearer and wondered if their owner had come to finish her off before the poison could. "Wouldn't… surprise me…" she muttered before slumping over into unconsciousness.</p><p>***</p><p>A small chuckle escaped Xavier’s lips as he approached the unconscious form of Thalia, a smile on his face. “Foolish young blood. Getting into an engagement with an opponent who outclassed you with weaponry. Didn’t even take time to analyze, did you?” Reaching into his pouch, which seemed to be endless and full of surprises, he grabbed out a small cloth containing small medicinal tablets, ones used to counteract the effects of poison. Even so gently, he crouched down next to Thalia, placing the tablets on her tongue, letting them dissolve quickly as they worked to counteract the poison coursing through her veins.</p><p>“Honestly, facing an Executioner unprepared? Rookie mistake. They make a living off hunting you and your ilk.” Shaking his head, Xavier carefully picked Thalia up, glancing around to make sure there would be nothing to obscure his way. Moving rather quickly through the streets, he evaded the beasts he had only moments ago been focused on annihilating, using the surrounding buildings to duck into if the need arised. “You are lucky, young Vileblood. I shall spare you this time, as I take no joy in killing those already close to death. I do have some compassion left, after all.” Many beasts would arrive where Thalia had been previously, sniffing at the fresh blood with interest, following the scent the best they could, but finding themselves confused as another scent obscured the blood. Another beast had reached the being first?</p><p>After a bit more careful navigation, and a few well placed bullets to anything that got too suspicious, Xavier arrived at where Thalia had arrived. Sitting and waiting, the same carriage that had brought her here in the first place. <em> Strange to see these things again. The Queen has always had a flare for the dramatics. </em> Carefully, he set Thalia inside the carriage, pulling out a vial of blood, one that swirled and attempted to escape, the pure refined blood of an Old One. He placed the vial in Thalia’s hand, failing to notice his locket having slipped off while he was placing her in the carriage. Stepping back and closing the carriage door, he watched as it departed towards the Vileblood headquarters, failing to notice the lack of his locket for the moment. As he turned to head back, he paused for a moment, a small object laying upon the ground catching his attention. Carefully, he reached down and picked it up, finding an old picture and freezing up for a moment. <em> Oh no.. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia slowly awoke with a pounding headache, one that would make most hangovers feel like the bite of a flea. How she was still alive was beyond her, but when she fully came to she noticed that she was within the carriage which was heading back towards the castle. <em> He didn’t end me? </em> She wondered as she gave herself a moment to fully comprehend where she was. Wondering just what had been going through the mind of that old Hunter, Thalia shook her head and went to reach into a pocket when she felt something slip from her hand and land upon the ground. <em> Hmn? What’s this? </em> Leaning forward, Thalia reached down to scoop up not only what she recognized as a vial but something else as well. Studying the objects she held, Thalia frowned for a moment before turning her gaze, first to the vial before nearly hissing at it, then towards the other object that she held. <em> This is not mine. It must belong to that old fart. </em> Turning her gaze away from the locket, she closed her eyes and sighed. “I need to give my queen her blood first, then I will return to Yharnam I will attempt to find that old man. I don’t like owing debts to anyone. Living or dead. Hunter or beast.” With a sigh Thalia placed the pendant into a pocket and returned her gaze towards the vial of the blood that seemed different compared to any other. Never before had she seen a vial of blood like this and it made her curious, yet she was also cautious when it came to things given to her by rivals. Placing it somewhere where it wouldn’t be desturbed, Thalia closed her eyes before reaching up to pull out the portrait of her and her brother only for her eyes to snap open as horror filled her. <b> <em>NO!</em> </b> <em> It’s gone! </em></p><p>***</p><p>Within the deeper parts of Old Yharnam, a place sealed to most Hunters, Xavier was carefully hunting the remaining beasts that stood in his path. The picture he had found that the Vileblood had held brought back flashes of memories, from a past he could not quite grasp. Damn his old heart. <em> I have to be careful not to become attached, as it will spell death for both of us. Those who get close to me tend to end up dead. I should do well to remember she is my target, not one of Crow's apprentices. </em>He pulled his cloak tightly against himself as the cold wind seemed to bite at any exposed flesh, the eyes of unseen figures once more upon him. A faint outline of a large beast hanging on a building not far away, silently observing the world from its throne of obscurity. The metallic scent of blood hung heavy in this place, old rotting corpses being torn into and eaten by the many beasts here. </p><p>Many who had once lived in Old Yharnam now found themselves the beasts of the streets, endlessly hunting to satiate a hunger they would never understand. As many have come to learn in this place, compassion for others will do nothing more than get you killed. Keeping everyone at arm's length was the wisest, but humans were a fickle species full of impulsive decisions and unpredictable emotions. He knew this better than most, having put bullets in almost everyone who had ever gotten close to him, simply for what had happened to them. Many had lost their minds, several attempted to form their own organizations, only to fail and fall to their own beasts. The blood of the Old Ones, a sacred rite of blood that Xavier had acquired after clearing many of the Chalice Dungeons, and he had held it hidden away for many years. Why had he given it to the Vileblood? Perhaps he knew his time was coming, and wanted someone else to keep the blood safe, as in the wrong hands, it could cause further strife and discord in what remained of Yharnam.</p><p>Stopping his hunt for a moment, his fingers gently brushed against the photo he had found that had fallen from Thalia’s pocket, shaking his head gently. As his thoughts had begun to wander once more, he reached to grasp his pendant, his hand only met air. A small bit of panic registered in his mind, his hand drifting down to his pistol. <em> Oh no. Where is it?! Did I forget it? No, I've never forgotten it. Did it fall off my neck? But where? How could I have not noticed? Did the Vileblood manage to take it from me? No, that wouldn’t have been it. She was unconscious. </em>Reigning his thoughts back, Xavier let out a breath he had held in. Panicking would do him no good right now, as it would only fuel his beast’s power, making him lose control of himself once more. Steeling himself, he pulled his rifle and fired at a man hacking away at a corpse with a large machete-like blade, who fell nearly instantly to the surprise attack, a silver bullet lodged deeply into his skull. He approached the fresh corpse, cutting into the arm slightly to allow the scent of blood to fill the air. Beasts began to awaken, heading right towards him, his mind slipping just a bit.</p><p>"Well then, come and get me, you vile bastards!" </p><p>***</p><p>Thalia snarled as a beast lunged for her. "I have no time for you beasts!" She roared out as she used her hand to rip out the beast's throat. "I have an old man to find so I can give him something back and I have no time to fight you lowly things." Her eyes were <b> <em>glowing</em> </b> blood red as she slaughtered the creature mercilessly. "Where are you old man?" </p><p>The sound of gunfire ringing out caused her to look towards the direction it originated from and she frowned before deciding that the shot was likely from the old hunter's rifle and turned to leap up onto the buildings. <em> That sounded like it came from the older parts of the city. What the hell is the old man doing there? </em> Her beast commented softly as Thalia ran along the rooftops, the echo of her booted feet ringing around her. She wanted to return the pendant to him as soon as possible so they could go back to him hunting her while she hunted others while looking for her brother. But it was the next question from her inner beast that made Thalia think as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. <em> Why do you care what happens to him? Why return the pendant?  </em></p><p>"I might be a heartless bitch, but I'm not <b> <em>THAT</em> </b> level of heartless, you know that," Thalia responded as she continued to run across the roofs. She knew there was a gate in her way but that mattered little when, due to her unnatural speed and reflexes, Thalia could just easily jump over the wall which she was swift to do as she came up upon the wall that separated Old Yharnam from "New" Yharnam. </p><p>Landing upon the roof of an older and decaying building Thalia knew that she would have to be more careful as she could ill afford to be slowed down because of a misstep on her part. <em> But what of your brother?  </em></p><p>"I will continue my search after I return the pendant." Thalia remarked as she continued to make her way towards the gunfire (and now fighting along with some explosions) she kept hearing growing ever closer. <em> If he's fighting I will need to be careful, I want to return the pendant but I also don't want to die. </em> "Old man, what are you doing?" With another quick jump Thalia soon landed near where Xavier was fighting and quickly disappeared into the shadows as she crouched to watch from a "safe" distance. <em> What is going on? </em></p><p>***</p><p>Another beast found itself dying to Xavier's saw cleaver, which tore into its flesh and covered him in even more of the blood he was now soaked in. His rifle was once more slung over his shoulder, and a large amount of beast corpses were littered around him. Breathing heavily, he injected himself with one of his remaining blood vials, feeling his wounds begin to close slowly and painfully. "Come now, beasts. You can do far better than that!" His eyes, now neither red nor his natural color, were a swirling almost black color, and the blood covering his from head to toe showed just how long he had spent fighting the beasts of Old Yharnam.</p><p>Pulling out a cloth from his pouch, he carefully cleaned his weapons of beast blood, the bloodlust almost completely satiated. His beast was deathly silent, and had been ever since he had started this hunt. Perhaps it was out of respect, perhaps not. At the moment it simply did not matter. The beast blood was tempting, the familiar scent of pungent blood making him smile. Carefully, he waded through the river of blood he had created, using his empty blood vials to gather the blood for later use. His smile was hollow, an expression not many had ever seen upon him. </p><p>"I suppose I have left enough carnage here today. I wonder where that Vileblood will turn up at? With the racket I made, I wouldn't be surprised if she followed the noise." He let out a small chuckle, placing his still blood stained saw cleaver upon his back. <em> Anyone could find you now with the racket you've been making, you fool. </em> His beast lamented, though the usual malice in his words were absent. "Finally decided to wake up, did you?" The beast chose not to comment, Xavier moving on to find the safehouse he erected in this area.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>Thalia watched Xavier walk away and frowned. Despite  how badly she wanted to approach him or even appear near him, she could tell something was wrong with him and wisely remained hidden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s never a good sign. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I can’t keep what is not mine, I need to give it back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suddenly a roar that was more of a hybrid between a scream and a roar captured Thalia’s attention and she felt her heart clench. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who awoke the Blood-starved beast?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered as she looked towards Xavier before looking back in the direction of the beast. Torn between what to do, Thalia eventually let her beast decide for her and soon she was racing towards where the Blood-starved Beast was located not really giving a flying rat’s ass in that moment that Xavier had more than likely spotted her as she began race and leaping from rooftop to rooftop in her rush to get to that particular beast.</span>
</p><p><b><em>He saw you! That old hunter saw you! He knows we’re headed towards that starving monstrosity!</em></b> <span>Her beast cried out despite knowing that Thalia didn’t care at that moment of time. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Damn the old man for the moment!” Thalia snarled as her eyes bled back into the blood-red state as she called upon her unnatural speed and agility. “I need to see what ill-prepared idiot was stupid enough to awaken the Blood-starved Beast! Outside of that old man I don’t think anyone would be insane enough to go fight that damned thing.” Thalia growled as she continued running towards the location of the beast while not being fully aware (or really caring) of what Xavier was doing or not doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That scent! Do you recognize that scent?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia’s beast suddenly inquired as Thalia inhaled a breath through her nose and faltered in her steps a bit before recovering and stopping as terror nearly overwhelmed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>WULDRIC!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” She cried out in utter fear as she realized just who had gone to fight the Blood-starved Beast. “I won’t get there in time like this!” Thalia snarled before remembering something. “I’m going to let you out, on one condition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m listening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her beast replied, for the most part the beast within Thalia was passive and usually had its fill of blood whenever Thalia would go hunting for their queen’s favored blood or even their own favorited blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save him but do not harm him. He is my brother.” Was Thalia’s request as her beast listened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only this once. You’ve been hunting well despite the old hunter and I’ve been kept fed long enough to do what you request. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her beast agreed as Thalia closed her eyes momentarily before suddenly collapsing to her knees. When her eyes opened again they were a haunting shade of bright red, her canines sharpened even further then what they were and a part of both Thalia and her beast were glad that she had removed her gloves and had “forgotten” to replace them as her nails grew to be as sharp as claws. Taking off once more, her speed which had been unnaturally fast to begin with was now to the level of supernaturally quick and if anything, Thalia and her beast were pretty sure that Xavier could sense that Thalia had unleashed her beast not that she or her beast cared in that moment as their only concern now was Thalia’s brother, Wuldric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Thalia rush past him towards the roar of the Blood-starved Beast, Xavier let out a low chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another fool traversing this area only to walk in to face a beast ill-prepared. Laughable, really. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moving swiftly to follow the vastly moving Vileblood, he paused near where he knew the beast was battling the foolish Hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I help the ill-prepared fool, just for old times sake? I see no reason why not, but perhaps the Vileblood has this under control. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier contemplated his options, watching the fight using his rifle. "T'would be a shame to allow a fool to.slay such a beast." Against his better judgement, Xavier hopped off the roof, drawing his Chikage and carefully counting his remaining bullets and blood vials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is your time to be slaughtered, beast of the night. You shall taste the blade of a Hunter of Hunters." Xavier entered the church cathedral where the Blood-starved Beast had already begun combat with the foolish Hunter, observing for now until an opportunity presented itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia arrived in the area with the Blood-starved Beast and crouched for a moment. Despite her own beast being in control for the moment, when they spotted Thalia’s brother their collective thoughts and Thalia’s heartbeast froze. Wuldric was already badly wounded and any more hits would likely spell his death. Giving an inhuman snarl, Thalia prepared her weapon of choice before suddenly leaping towards the beast with her own roar, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>GET AWAY FROM HIM!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Thalia’s cane suddenly lashed out as a bladed whip and it bit deeply into the beast who howled in pain as Thalia landed before her brother, her teeth bared and inhuman snarls sounding from her as both she and the Blood-starved Beast focused upon each other, snarls and growls escaping both. “Wuldric get back!” Thalia growled towards the man behind her who watched her worriedly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia? Sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Get! Back!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Thalia growled once more while leaving no room for argument. “You’re already badly wounded and I will </span>
  <b>
    <em>NOT</em>
  </b>
  <span> lose you to this beast!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>NOW!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Thalia roared at her brother before lunging at the Beast who began to charge her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching from the side as Thalia and the Beast clashed, Xavier took note of her fighting form and techniques. Helping her and the man he now knew was her brother presented him with a unique opportunity to learn and observe his target without having to hunt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blows they traded were aggressive, with blood flowing from wounds that were opened and reopened, a deadly dance of beast versus beast. "I see she's released her beast to allow herself the upper hand. She better be careful, dwelling in that state of mind too long will make her lose her sanity." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the beast staggered and fell over, he watched as Thalia's attention went briefly back to her brother, a small window, but enough for the beast to lunge at her from behind. Now was the time to act. Firing from his pistol, Xavier charged forth with his Chikage, intercepting the beast. "Hello again, young Vileblood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old man?” Thalia inquired before remembering that she was in a fight or die situation in order to protect her brother, who she cast one last glance back at to see had finally done as she had commanded, before returning her gaze to the Blood-starved Beast. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Well this is certainly a unique situation, After this is over I have something to give to you that I believe is yours</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” Thalia stated as she rushed towards the Blood-starved beast who once more roared in pain as she struck it. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll have to give it to you quickly as I cannot linger here for too long, not in the state I am in now. I won’t risk harming my brother</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” Thalia shouted Xavier’s way as she watched the beast turn in her direction. “Come on ugly, I can tell you want to attack me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small sigh at the Vileblood's reckless behavior, Xavier readied his pistol, watching the beast carefully. If it chose to charge Thalia, it would receive a quick shot to the head and a deep cut from his Chikage, which would begin to absorb the Beast's blood to empower itself. "To tempt a beast is never a wise idea, young Vileblood. I thought you would know this by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather it come for me then harm my already weakened brother,” Thalia responded as a dark smile crossed her face revealing her sharpened fangs. A smile that would make most hunters freeze and shiver in sudden fear. “What are you going to do beast?” Thalia taunted as the Beast suddenly roared out in rage. “Oh? Time for round two? Bring it.” Thalia smiled before realizing that poison was now dripping from it’s claws. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poison huh? This should make things a little bit more interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia prepared herself for what was coming and glanced to Xavier quickly before returning her gaze to the beast. “Looks like we have poison to deal with now as well.” She remarked absentmindedly as she waited for the beast to charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poison is not something to laugh about. Stick to dodging, a direct combat will end poorly. Wait for it to exhaust itself, then hit it with everything. If it is still alive, rinse and repeat." Xavier hopped back as the beast swiped a clawed hand at him, which narrowly missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t laughing about the poison, old man.” Thalia stated as she lashed out with her whip catching the beast’s attention once more. “Keep your focus on me ugly!” Thalia snarled as the beast suddenly began to charge her, though she was swiftly out it’s path thanks to her supernatural reflexes. She had felt the effects of poison before and did not want a repeat of the experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier rushed forth, slicing the Beast's leg with his Chikage, drawing more blood from it. With a few more strikes, the beast would feel itself begin to slow, from both the damage and from the blood loss. "You appear to be all brawn, no brains. Even the lesser beasts have better intelligence than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh now that’s just mean, old fart.” Thalia laughed as she realized whom he was talking to before launching her own attack once he was safely out of the way. Her whip becoming a blade which she used to slice deeply into the beast as it cried out at the pain that was being inflicted upon it. “What is it going to take to kill this damn thing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greater beasts are much more durable than the lesser ones you are used to hunting, young Vileblood." A molotov cocktail was thrown onto the beast, setting it aflame for a few moments as it spun around to lash out at the two hunters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia only growled in response, but dodged the claws of the beast before snarling at it. If they didn’t end the creature's life soon, Thalia knew that she would be in deep trouble as she did not wish to linger in the state she was in for much longer lest she lose herself to her beast forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think carefully, there has to be a way to end this fight quickly… I cannot linger like this much longer and the stench of freshly spilled blood isn’t helping either. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking for weaknesses that the beast could have, a thought suddenly struck her as she watched Xavier lob another molotov cocktail at the beast and heard it screech in pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly the beast turned towards Thalia and instinctively she yanked her pistol from its holster and fired off a shot and watched the beast stagger providing her a small window of time to leap close and, grasping it around the throat, she tore into the beast and sent it flying as blood spewed forth from the throat of the creature who howled as it landed heavily. The instinctive attack hadn’t killed it but now it was gravely wounded. “Well I didn’t mean to do that but I’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier approached the now gravely wounded beast, raising up his Chikage and stabbing it deeply into the creature's skulls, watching as the life slowly drained from its eyes, the poison slowly fading away. "That was.. Rather interesting.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia’s beast was greatly confused as well. Neither she nor her beast had really planned on that happening, it had just happened and this slight slip up allowed Thalia to wrest some semblance of control back from her beast. “Well now that it’s dead,” Thalia reached into a pocket and pulled something out that she gently tossed Xavier’s way watching him catch it before turning and preparing to leave before her beast could wrestle back control. “I believe that belongs to you.” Without another word, Thalia leapt out of the building and raced as far away as possible as her beast began to battle her for control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let you put my brother in danger! We will hunt elsewhere! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia snarled silently as she heard Wuldric call out to her before hearing the call of her Queen which snapped both Thalia and her beast into a strange form of “out of body” control and Thalia soon headed towards the castle where her Queen called her from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>THALIA!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Wuldric made to follow her but was stopped short and looked to the source that had stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier held Wuldric back with a surprising amount of strength for his age. "It's not wise to chase after her in the state she's in. Being merged with your beast for an extended period is dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Wuldric looked in the direction Thalia had disappeared into, several emotions crossing the younger man’s face as he watched the empty space. He wanted to be with Thalia in that moment yet somehow he knew that the older man was right. “Damn it all.” Wuldric growled before standing straight to close his eyes. Once more he had lost his sister and it stung him hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell you what, new blood. I'll help you find your sister later, but first we have to get you some decent clothes.. And some proper weapons. Follow me." Xavier started out of the arena, pausing to scoop up the chalice that had dropped near the body of the beast. "I have a workshop not far from here. It'll do you no good to wander around this part of Yharnam unprepared, as I'm sure that beast showed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wuldric looked at Xavier then as he shook his head before following him. “Alright. It seems that right now I have no other choice until she returns to some form of normalcy.” With that Wuldric followed Xavier with a hope that Thalia would be alright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Further down the streets of Old Yharnam, a symbol upon a wooden sign hung loosely next to an unsuspecting cottage on what appeared to once be the residential district. "Here in Yharnam, many groups and organizations exist. That symbol there signifies that this is a workshop belonging to the Hunter of Hunters, the group I come from. The lock here is keyed to my blood, as this is my own workshop." Xavier explained to Wuldric, pricking his finger with a dagger and placing a drop of his blood upon the lock. The workshop opened, the door swinging open to reveal a spacious workshop filled with books, blueprints, prototypes, weapons, and all sorts of other materials, the cottage itself lit up with lanterns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wuldric was mesmerized by it all and couldn’t help but look around after following Xaiver into the building and standing off to the side. Of course this meant that he was shocked into awed silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slowly shut behind Wuldric as he entered, clicking and locking upon being shut. Xavier was already over at one of the workbenches, clearing off some books and blueprints, placing them to the side with a small grumble. "Now, to begin. You'll need yourself some Hunter's Attire. Are you more of a classy man, or practical man when it comes to combat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wuldric frowned as he turned his gaze towards the old hunter. “As long as it helps me to get to my sister or follow her around better while being able to kill beasts or whatever stands in my way, it matters little to me.” Wuldric was honestly more worried about Thalia then he was about himself. As her older brother it was his duty to protect his youngest sibling and that was what he intended unless Xavier convinced him otherwise. “I have a promise to her that we made when we were younger and I intend to keep it until one or both of us lose to the beasts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, well judging by your build, you seem more like a person who would prefer a bit of armor. Let me see what I can find.." Xavier opened up a nearby trunk, which seemed endless and shone with a crimson light. "I know I had it in here somewhere.. Aha!" Carefully pulling an outfit out from the trunk, Xavier spun and offered it to Wuldric. "This gear here is known as the Cainhurst armor, from the organization your sister serves. If anyone asks how you acquired this, especially if she calls herself a Queen, tell them you stripped it off a corpse." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wuldric frowned then, “Cainhurst? Isn’t that where the…” It seemed to dawn on him then. He had heard rumors of the land and castle where hunters known as Vilebloods came from and where their “beloved” Queen, Vileblood Queen Annalise, resided for the rest of eternity and the worst part that hit him was the fact that he had caught Xavier calling Thalia a Vileblood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see the look on your face and in your eyes. Yes, your sister serves Queen Annalise of the Vilebloods." Xavier carefully removed the picture that Thalia had dropped from her pocket and handed it to Wuldric. "I believe she chose to join them to search for you, as the Queen most likely tempted her with the knowledge of your location." Turning once more back to the workbench, Xavier changed the topic. "Now, we'll need to get you some weapons. I can make you either a Hunter Axe, a Saw Cleaver, or a Threaded Cane. The saw cleaver is the weapon I have on my back, while the Threaded Cane was the weapon of choice for your sister. Which one sounds most appealing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My sister would choose to use something like that…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wuldric frowned as he shook his head not entertained by the fact that Thalia would use a cane but looking from the picture to Xavier, Wuldric gave it a moment of thought. “I’ll use a Saw Cleaver. I was never any good with Axes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right then, give me one moment. I should have all the parts here." Carefully gathering the needed parts together, Xavier set to work crafting a new Saw Cleaver, ensuring that the weapon would be sturdy. "Right, you almost have all the essentials. Since I'm working on your weapon, how about you tell me your preferred firearm. You a man of the rifle, or of the pistol?" Despite speaking to Wuldric, Xavier's full attention was on creating the Saw Cleaver, his hands masterfully putting the pieces of the weapon together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pistol.” Wuldric replied as he wondered where he could change into his new armor within the building. Not that he was uncomfortable changing around other men, it was just how he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're looking for a place to change, head up the stairs carefully. There's facilities up there if you want to get yourself clean first as well. Mind the books, scattered parts, and scrolls everywhere." Xavier spoke, still keeping his attention on finishing the Saw Cleaver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding Wuldric eventually went up the stairs, being mindful of everything that had been scattered around and soon found the area that Xavier had called the facilities. Being swift in changing after closing the door, Wuldric soon headed back down (just as carefully) after pocketing the portrait of him and his sister. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I may have lived with Thalia for years yet there are things about her even I don’t understand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wuldric doubted he ever would understand Thalia, he doubted anyone would in all honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wuldric arrived downstairs once more, the completed Saw Cleaver sat on a rack near the workbench, and Xavier was already focused on constructing the Hunter's Pistol. Despite his age, he worked with an efficiency seen in many master craftsmen, the small cogs and gears beginning to form the flintlock Wuldric would become familiar with. "The armor fit you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does surprisingly.” Wuldric replied as he returned to the room where Xavier was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Saw Cleaver's there to my right on the rack, feel free to get a feel for the weight. I'll be done with your pistol here soon. These two will become your most deadly tools as a hunter. Well, that and your own wit. Intelligence and situational awareness will keep you alive out there. With that armor, some members of the Executioners, a group hellbent on hunting down the Vilebloods, might come after you. Rely on ranged attacks and keep out of the way of their weapons, as most are dipped in poison." Xavier chuckled, the pistol becoming more defined each second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will keep that in mind.” Wuldric nodded a small wonder cropping up in his mind as he wondered what Thalia was doing now. “I’ve heard of the Executioners as well. Never understood why they are so hellbent on destroying the Vilebloods but to each their own.” Wuldric sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe it has something to do with the death of their founder, a man who risked everything to destroy the Queen, only to fail in the end and be killed by his second. I was alive back then to see it too. The Queen came back after being brutally hacked to pieces, both the founder and the Second dying that day. Here in Yharnam, the Vileblood Queen is the seductress, lurking in the back and bringing those naive enough to trust her into her ranks. The Vilebloods hunt each other for sport, simply for the approval of their Queen." Finishing the Hunter's Pistol, Xavier rose to his feet, holding the pistol to Wuldric to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the pistol from Xavier, Wuldric looked it over for a moment. He had already picked up the cleaver and had tested the weight and had been surprised that it settled well within his grasp. The pistol itself fit well within Wuldric’s hand as well and would likely end up being something he would draw instinctively when needed. “Why do I get a feeling there’s more to the story? For both sides?” He wondered while looking the Cleaver over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a lot more to the story there than what I’m saying. I’m just summarizing here. There’s a long history between both sides, and I was alive for most of what happened. When you’ve been alive as long as I have in Yharnam, not a lot of people are alive you can trust any more.” Xavier chuckled, grabbing a satchel and placing 20 blood vials, 20 quicksilver bullets, and a few molotov cocktails inside before handing it over to Wuldric. “You’ll need to keep this with you, it can hold your blood vials and bullets with ease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wuldric nodded in understanding, while he still felt like a fool for going after the beast that Xavier and Thalia had saved him from, he was also thankful that this man was taking time out of his night (couldn’t call it day as time seemed almost non-existent) to help him. “Why are you so willing to help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t an old man help those he sees in need?” Xavier joked lightly, though his face became serious as he reached the door of his workshop with Wuldric. “No, I should stop with the joking demeanor. After all, there’s no point in hiding it, especially since your sister will end up telling you anyways. I’m helping you because I feel that every hunter deserves a chance at the Hunt, the search for the great beasts of this world, to end this damn hunt. Now, I have repaid my debt to the young Vileblood. I cannot put off my Hunt any longer. Please, cherish your time with your sister while you can. For the next time I encounter you two, it will no longer be as a friend. She is my target, and I will see my contract through to the end.” Giving Wuldric one final smile, he shut the door of the workshop as Wuldric stepped outside, the old hunter feeling a pang of regret deep inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wuldric frowned but only shook his head as he began to walk away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not if I get to her first</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With that, Wuldric turned a corner and slowly disappeared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A stranger shouldn’t have to kill my sister. She and I made a pact and I intend to keep my word. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wuldric thought as tears stung his eyes upon pulling out the picture of him and Thalia. Closing his eyes, he allowed the portrait to fall from his hand and into a puddle as he continued walking as the rain began to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia awoke within her room within the castle and looked around in wonder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did I arrive back at my Queen’s home? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The events of what had happened were fuzzy at best but she did remember seeing her brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened with Wuldric? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered before standing and noticing that her Hunter’s Garb was gone and in its place was a set she had never seen before. Moving over to where it was, Thalia studied it for a moment before something made a noise, causing her to turn and see that one of the many servants of the castle holding something out to her. “Hmn?” Taking the parchment from the servant who swiftly disappeared, Thalia opened the parchment to read what was written within its confines. Looking at the armor Thalia was shocked to see that she was no longer just her Queen’s Favored Hunter but had been promoted to “Knight” within the Queen’s court. “I never thought I would be seen as fit to wear the attire of the Queen’s Knights.” Thalia murmured as she caressed the garb with a smile. Deciding to put it on, Thalia noticed how well it fit upon her and decided that she would go see her Queen immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving her room once she was prepared, Thalia soon emerged within the throne room and went to kneel before her Queen. “My Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Knight. It pleases me to see that you are wearing your new attire.” her Queen smiled upon seeing Thalia dressed within the Knight’s set. “I trust it fits well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, my Queen.” Thalia replied as she kept her head bowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good, I cannot have my only Knight uncomfortable while she hunts,” The Queen continued to smile. “Tell me, what all do you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing what she meant, Thalia only shook her head. “I do not remember much from before waking up back here, my Queen. Only brief flashes of fighting and seeing my older brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” The Vileblood Queen reached out and offered her hand to Thalia, who took it before placing a gentle kiss upon her hand. “My dear Knight, I have a request of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do anything for you, my Queen. I owe you everything. Including my new life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is an old Vileblood, whom I have heard whisperings of, who is still running around Yharnam. Upon that table,” The Queen pointed to Thalia’s right and Thalia looked to it. “Is an invitation for him. See to it that he receives it. Tell him that he may come at his leisure but remind him that I do not like to be kept waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course my Queen. What is this old Vileblood’s name if I may?” Thalia knew that asking anything of the Queen was dangerous. Thalia had been around when the last meeting of the Vilebloods had taken place, of course it had been full of tension, but the Queen had delivered punishment to the idiotic Vileblood who had been a little too outspoken for his own good and had made it a point to </span>
  <b>
    <em>NEVER</em>
  </b>
  <span> piss off the Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier sat inside his workshop, carefully cleaning his weapons. He gave a soft sigh, setting his rifle upon the rack nearby, his saw cleaver going up next. Oh so carefully, he grabbed down his rifle blade, taking a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the Powder Key Hunters. He had made a point of learning to create each type of weapon from the different Hunter groups before the Long Night had ever started. "Those Powder Key boys did know how to create a beautiful mix of gun and blade, I'll give them that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His beast spoke up, a low chuckle rumbling deep in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taking to speaking to yourself again, old man? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rather than gracing his beast with a response, Xavier removed his Yharnam Hunter Garbs, neatly folding them up and placing them within the chest next to him and smiling. Digging through the endless chest for a moment, he re-emerged with the Old Hunter Set, putting it on with a smile. "If everyone keeps insisting I'm an old man, I might as well look the part."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His beast snorted as he slung his satchel over his shoulder, opening the door to his workshop. "I shall return soon. For now, I have to follow up on an old lead that seems to have relit. These damn chalices were destroyed to my knowledge. Perhaps it's finally time to pay the First Hunter another visit." Setting off into the endless night, Chikage and rifle blade at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia frowned as she walked calmly through the streets of Yharnam. She had no intentions of hunting anyone while out, not while she was on a mission from her Queen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder where that old fart went to. I need to deliver-!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thalia cried as something reached out to grab her and before she knew what was happening the horrifying creature that had suddenly appeared before her did something and the scream that escaped her throat was suddenly cut short. Causing her brother to look in the direction her familiar scream had come from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>THALIA!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier heard the screaming of Thalia, an all too familiar sigh escaping his lips. "You just cannot keep yourself out of trouble, can you young Vileblood?" Holding his Rifle Blade at the ready, he approached the sight where the scream had originated, looking up and freezing up for a moment. "Oh, you're such a fool, Vileblood.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill went up Xavier's spine as he looked up at the creature in front of him, the large beast that stared at him as he stared back. An Amygdala. Keeping himself still, he watched as the creature lazily reached down, capturing him in one of their many hands, squeezing him as a sharp breath left him. Soon, the familiar pool of darkness surrounded him. And he felt himself be transported away to a place he swore he would never return to..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THE HUNTER'S NIGHTMARE.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia had no idea where she was but there was one thing she was sure of and that it was the fact that this place terrified her beyond belief. It had been hard to utterly terrify her to start with, yet now she felt as if she were a lost little girl in the woods whose head was filled with the horror stories her father used to fill her head with. She had only ever been </span>
  <b>
    <em>THIS</em>
  </b>
  <span> level terrified of one other time in her entire life, yet she was sure that her level of terror she was experiencing now was beyond even that. Wondering if there was any safe place she could run and hide at, she ran as far as she could, praying she could find someplace safe enough to hide away from the nightmarish creatures that were all around her now. When she found a semi-safe spot she stopped within it but knew she couldn’t linger too long as she had not killed anything within this horrid place due to the pure terror she was experiencing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t good...where am I? And how did I get here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly hearing a noise outside that sounded unnatural, Thalia found herself curling into a ball and covering her head and she prayed for some kind of miracle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go away. Go away. Go away! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But soon Thalia found herself looking up to see some kind of unholy creature approaching after having followed her scent and fell backwards as she tried to scramble away. Feeling her fear take over, Thalia curled into a ball once more and wondered if this was how she was to die at least it was until someone came to save her, but her terror did not let her truly see who her savoir was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier arrived a few moments after Thalia, the familiar atmosphere of the Hunter's Nightmare making him shiver once more. The darkness of the place seemed to seep into him, his beast howling within him, clawing desperately to escape. Here, the beast was much stronger, but he would not allow it to take control. Whispering seemed to drift towards him as he stood there, the nightmare recognizing his presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it Vileblood. Why did you have to get brought here? There are secrets and creatures here that would make even you lose your sanity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seeing one of the creatures of the nightmare moving towards a particular spot, reaching in and attempting to grab at someone within. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn my good nature. You're going to get me killed protecting you when I'm supposed to hunt you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rushing forward, Xavier fired at burst from his Rifle Blade, quickly switching to his Chikage and making an elegant strike against the beast, cutting deeply into it. Letting out a slight growl, he circled the beast as its attention turned to him. "That's right, I'm back. Come at me, you vile nightmare!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia remained curled up despite the fact that a familiar voice had rung out. She was still beyond the means of terrified and for her it felt as if this unholy place amplified it tenfold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay away....</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes closed as she tried curling into herself to make herself seem even smaller than what she was now, especially since  she felt the eyes of a familiar creature land upon her. Eyes of a creature she had stopped dreaming of thanks to the Vileblood Queen. A creature who was not happy about that fact and now knew where she was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone….why won’t you leave me alone? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia was near tears. But still she only curled tighter as fighting sounded beyond where she hid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier tore through the creature in front of him, allowing the Chikage to absorb much of the blood of the beast that had foolishly continued its pursuit of Thalia. Flicking some of the blood off that had flung onto him, his expression switched to a grimace. Three runes, ancient powers of an Old One known as Caryll Runes, glowed upon his back, almost acting as a brand. The Runes were meant to be inscribed in one's mind, to empower and improve a Hunter, though at the cost of being drawn closer to the Old Ones that watched the world with an uncaring eye. Sheathing his Chikage for the moment, which glowed an eerie bright red, empowered by the nightmare, Xavier approached the curled up form of Thalia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is the beast that snatched you in your mind, young Vileblood? </span>
  </em>
  <span>With extreme care, he placed a hand on her, speaking in a hushed tone. "Vileblood, are you alive?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia flinched away but did not uncurl, her fear of the creature with it’s gaze locked onto her keeping her trapped in a state of terror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone! Why are you so insistent on coming after me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia demanded of the creature who surely heard her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t dream! I am a creature of undeath! She promised you wouldn’t come for me anymore if I cannot dream of you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia just wanted this to end, after all it was this creature that had been the cause of her brother coming to the forsaken city of Yharnam. So he could free her of it’s gaze and allow her to be normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vileblood, can you hear me?” Xavier glanced around, looking for what could be causing Thalia such distress. He knew that many creatures within the nightmare could have negative impacts on Hunters, but he had never seen it to this extent. The Amygdalae were of course one of the creatures prevalent here that seemed to see everything, constantly watching even the stealthiest of Hunters. Could that be what was making her afraid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia still did not uncurl, but a whimper did escape her as she tried (unsuccessfully) to block out the creature, with her eyes now shutting tight she could almost </span>
  <b>
    <em>SEE </em>
  </b>
  <span>the creature that had haunted her since early childhood and her body was being wracked by uncontrollable shivers. Suddenly she felt something trying to reach for her and, upon just barely feeling it brush against her, Thalia leapt up and took off like a rabbit frightened out of its hole with the words of “leave me alone” coming from her as she swiftly took off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a soft sigh, Xavier pursued Thalia, following behind her and dispatching of any lingering beasts that stood in his way. The darkness of the area seemed to swallow any light or spark produced from his gun, though he still pushed forward, the blood red moon above casting his form in an aura of red light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. What could be causing her so much distress? I know there are creatures that feed off fear and pursue a single Hunter, but the Nightmare is never particular. Why does it appear to have such a large effect on you, Vileblood? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia continued running, casting a side glance towards the blood red moon which would prove to be a mistake as soon she tripped and hit the ground, or rather she fell into what could only be described as a red flowing river or that's what it would have looked like at first until she realized that it was actually blood, while a piece of her wondered where or what could have created this river of blood, the terror that was haunting her was stronger than that though she could now say she had some semblance of her mind back as she was “hidden” from the sight of the moon. Hearing something approaching, Thalia looked up to see someone leap in the way of what she noted to be a group of “blood lickers”, creatures she was familiar with due to the fact that there were plenty around her Queen’s castle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn obnoxious creatures! Always so meddlesome! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier slashed a few of the "blood lickers", his crimson Chikage glinting in the red moonlight, bathing him in the rays. With his current attire and choice of weapons, most who would see him might mistake him for a Vileblood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suppose there's some credence to that thought. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sheathing the bloody blade, a burst from his Rifle Blade ensured the remaining "blood lickers" died. "Always messy work, dealing with those damn things.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched her savior before his voice registered in her head, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xavier?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She inquired using his name for the first time that she could remember. Of course she noted that this caused him to turn around and she now noted that he was in different attire then when she had seen him last. “Where...when...?” She was struggling to remain whatever level of calm she was as she knew it would be only a matter of time before the creature’s gaze locked onto her again and that set her heart racing at just the mere thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wondering when I got here, young Vileblood? I followed you here, saw you get seeped up by that Amygdala. I presume from your reaction to this place, you have no idea where you've stumbled into. Welcome to the Hunters Nightmare, a place where even the insane dare not dwell." Xavier chuckled, keeping an eye out for any more beasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of gracing him with a laugh or even her usual snark, she watched him for a moment, still trying to understand what was going on, before looking away and standing. She was, unfortunately, covered in blood which she knew was a bad thing. “I had no intentions of coming here. I promise that much.” Thalia responded, still struggling to contain her terror and still did not speak with any form of snark or anything in her voice he had become used to hearing from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got the jitters? That's understandable, as this place puts anyone on edge." Pulling a small bottle of green liquid from his bag, Xavier handed it to Thalia. "This should help clear your head and help keep you calm for a bit." Turning away, the Caryll Runes on his back glowed brightly, the strange glow from them casting a glow onto Thalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the runes, Thalia was tempted to ask but for the moment she had more than enough on her mind (and plate) to last her for at least six lifetimes. Carefully opening the bottle Thalia flinched as the sudden aroma from the bottle smacked her in the face and now a tiny part of her was cursing her sensitive sense of smell. Normally she didn’t mind smells of certain kinds with the large boars that ran around in Yharnam as the only exceptions as she didn’t think anyone in their right minds (beast, hunter or otherwise) could enjoy or tolerate </span>
  <b>
    <em>THAT</em>
  </b>
  <span> level of stink. Taking a careful drink, Thalia felt herself calming but was still nowhere close to being her usual self (and wouldn’t be for a good while coming). “It’s not the “jitters”,” She replied, still missing her usual snark. “There’s...something else behind why I…” She trailed off as she looked away from Xavier. “It’s a creature unseen that’s kept me in the state you found me in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hunting you, is it? Feels like eyes are always you, never a moment to rest?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, though he kept his attention forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll get you out of here, young Vileblood. This old fool is strangely sentimental about you. I'll help both of you for now." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His beast spoke up, his smile still gracing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia could only hope that was true. “I’m going to need an extremely strong drink after this is finally over. Sadly I don’t think there is anything strong enough to ‘knock me off my rocker’,” She sighed as her own beast stirred. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You stay down. I’m terrified enough without needing your help. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Lead the way. The sooner we are out of here, the better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had hoped to never return here, but I do remember the way well. Being trapped here once was nearly mind shattering. Keep your wits about you, plenty of beasts will still hunt us." Leading the way forwards, Xavier drew his Chikage once more, ready for if any beast decided to stand in their path. "When we do escape this god forsaken nightmare, I can donate a bottle of aged wine, it should certainly 'knock you off your rocker' as you claim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia wanted to make a comment on the fact that the beasts would come because she reeked of blood but wisely kept that to herself, though she did let out a quiet chuckle at the fact that he had picked up (and poked fun at her for it) the fact she had commented about the strong drink. “Sounds like a plan.” She nodded as she prepared herself for whatever would come chasing them down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several relatively small skirmishes (most being solved with a swift strike of Xavier's Chikage), the two Hunters had managed to navigate a large stretch of the dream. Xavier had chosen the shortest passage to the exit, most of the shortcuts already opened from when Xavier had been last trapped in the nightmare. "Right, we're nearing the exit. There's no telling what will be guarding the exit this time, as I was lucky last time I was trapped here. Prepare yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia gripped her cane tightly as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> was heard. “I don’t know how much more prepared I can be.” She managed though she did take in a breath to steady herself. Being in the light of the moon frightened her as she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the eyes of the creature she dare not speak of searching for her as if it had lost her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering another cave-like area much like the one the two had just come from, the simple hall ahead not much of a threat. A soft moaning seemed to fill the air, a familiar voice mixed in to the sounds of shambling ahead. Xavier found himself surprised and worried as he recognized the voice. "Ludwig?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia glanced at Xavier and frowned. She did not dare question the older hunter, but she could tell something had caused him to pause and suddenly she stopped in her train of thought to realize that she felt as if she were a wide-eyed student at their first day of school or training. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, Thalia. I am no student, stop acting like it. All though… NO! Stop right there. He is only helping you through here and once we are out of here we will likely go right back to being me being a Vileblood to him and him a Hunter who hunts me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But she couldn’t help the wandering thought that snuck its way in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only likely because he reminds me of someone else. Someone I dearly miss that isn’t my dumbass of a brother. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could Ludwig be here? He vanished years ago, much like the other Church Hunters. I thought he was dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier steeled himself, drawing upon the power of his Chikage, and entered the next room, which appeared swampy and darker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I heard your voice Ludwig. Where in the world are you? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia cautiously followed Xavier while silently wondering what had gotten into him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was sure she would have her answers soon enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What has gotten into you, old man? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered though she kept her mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shuffling sound was heard nearby as a pile of gore nearby seemed to reel up, a soft voice speaking up. "Please.. Help us.. Ah.." Stirring behind Xavier was a massive beast that rose up, the deformed face of a man upon it. "Ah! Ludwig the Accursed is coming!" The putrid stench from the deformed creature filled the room as it exhaled from a mouth within the deformity of flesh. The face of it slowly rose up, the hair on the face flowing back and connecting with bits of flesh. "Have mercy! Have mercy on us!" The beast now let out a screech, the full height of it now revealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked to what appeared and barely contained her shock and surprise. “Who or what is that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier froze, starting at the beast with utter shock as it spoke. "Cursed beasts of the night.. Allow me to put you out of your mercy. Please, do not struggle too much. Let's not make this difficult.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ludwig, what has happened to you, old friend?" Xavier shook himself out of his stupor as the beast advanced upon him, swinging the Moonlight Greatsword down at him. He quickly jumped back, slicing with his Chikage at the beast that had once been the Church Hunter Ludwig. "The nightmare has warped him, be careful! In life, Ludwig was a formidable Hunter! I'm not certain what the nightmare has granted him!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia leapt out of sight and felt a slight shiver run down her spine as she crossed into the shadows. “I’m not eager to find out either.” She commented wondering what she should do to help out as she studied the beast that had clearly once been a man.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I have no clue what to do here...I am completely out of my element within this Nightmare. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast halted its attacks for a moment as it seemed to register Xavier's voice. "Xavier? Is that you, old friend? No, that's not possible. You vanished! You must be a beast, you crawled up in his skin and is using his corpse to torment me!" The beast appeared to grow enraged at the thought, charging down Xavier and swinging at him once more with his blade, Xavier just barely dodging by the skin of his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damnit! Ludwig, you're leaving me no choice here! Forgive me, old friend. May we meet once more when the Long Night is finally over.." Turning his Chikage around and stabbing himself, Xavier coughed up a bit of blood before his eyes glowed a familiar crimson, small wings seemingly erupting from his back, made entirely from blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have not done this in a long time. I have to work fast, lest I lose myself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Charging forth, Xavier delivered several decisive blows against the beast, a molotov following up each attack. The blood technique was one that was very familiar to Thalia, but hardly any she knew were able to properly master it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Impossible!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> That…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thalia was wisely staying out of the way for the moment, she </span>
  <b>
    <em>HAD</em>
  </b>
  <span> been looking for a way to help defeat this beast, but upon seeing Xavier using what he was now. She was frozen to where she was now crouching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter and the beast that had once been Ludwig continued in their combat, Ludwig crying out in pain several times. Each time Xavier would grimace, but he pushed his attack, never allowing the beast that was once his friend to have a break. His Chikage glowed a dark crimson, the mix of tainted hunter's blood and its wielder's blood empowering it. Each strike delivered by Xavier was precise and deadly, while the beast was desperately attempting to strike the agile old Hunter. It was almost terrifying, how easily the beast seemed to be outclassed despite the clear advantage it should have held over Xavier. It was clear that soon Ludwig would fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched the fight and remained unsure of what to do, most of her attacks were up close and personal and she dared not fire her pistol for fear of hitting Xavier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it...I have never felt so useless in my life… I can only hope he gives me an opening for something but from the looks of it I might not get one unless I can do what I did with the Blood-starved Beast, but even that was purely instinct… damn it all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the battle had begun to slow down, the beast managed to land a few hits with the Moonlight Greatsword on Xavier, making him stumble and spit up blood. Keeping the Beast's attention with a well placed shot, the beast completely ignored Thalia, leaving itself completely exposed and oblivious to her presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on young Vileblood. Take the window..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching the beast’s slip-up, Thalia saw her opportunity and, without hesitation, she leapt in to land several blows upon the beast, causing it to cry out before turning its attention towards her as she leapt away from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That works now to give Xavier some time to down a Blood vial without putting myself at too much risk of being damaged by that sword.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a blood vial from his bag, Xavier jammed it into his leg, quickly injecting it and watching his wounds heal. Throwing the empty vial to the side, he fired off another burst from his Rifle Blade, the Chikage coming out again. "Let us finish this foolishness, Ludwig. It is time for you to rest." Dashing forward, Xavier delivered a fatal slash to the Beast's front, making it stumble and slow significantly, clearly near death. The swings it made were now more out of desperation, though they were sloppier and with much less power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, her panicked state of terror was slowly returning and her beast had awoken once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t be long now, help the old man kill that thing and let’s be done with this place. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her beast growled as it’s “hackles” raised. It did not like this place and Thalia silently agreed as she opened her eyes to watch and see what part she could hit next with her beast’s sight aiding her in pinpointing places she could strike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give us an opening old man unless you plan on finishing him off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firing off one final burst from his Rifle Blade, Xavier began to back up quickly, the beast once more tunnel visioning upon the old Hunter that had managed to hit him so many times. It was clear it would only take one more strong blow to kill the beast, which shambled pathetically towards its target, the Moonlight Greatsword pointed towards the ground. "That's right, Ludwig! Come and try to finish me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And he wanted to scold me for taunting a beast…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thalia continued to watch Xavier and the beast he kept calling Ludwig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast kept shambling towards the old Hunter, its labored breath loud and clear as day to both Xavier and Thalia. The creature let out pitiful cries as it attempted to lift the Moonlight Greatsword, no longer able to find the strength to properly hold the weapon. Now, it was almost no threat at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia continued to watch and felt sorry for the beast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put it out of its misery already. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so empathetic towards a beast, a feeling she hadn’t had for a long while, and it made her wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rushing forward at the shambling beast, Xavier delivered the final blow, the body dropping to the ground with a thud. The beast itself appeared to be dead, though its head still moved, glancing around. "Ah, it really was you, old friend. No beast could replicate that. I'm sorry I doubted you, Xavier." The head spoke quietly, the Moonlight Greatsword laying by its head. "I want you to take my weapon, use it in remembrance of me. Please, don't let my death be in vain.." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched everything silently as she stood. Her beast was as quiet as she, while Thalia still desired to flee this place she would give Xavier however long he needed to say and do whatever he needed to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think after this it would be wiser for us to lay low for a bit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia’s beast seemed to whisper as Thalia silently agreed, eyes closing as she calmed her rising emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier carefully bent down, grasping the Moonlight Greatsword. Sheathing his Chikage once more, he hoisted the Greatsword up, resting the massive blade on his shoulder with ease. Giving a small smile to the head of the beast that had once been Ludwig, Xavier whispered something to him before bringing the blade down and killing it, the bloody wings fading away and his eyes returned to their natural color. "Are you ready to depart from this putrid place, Vileblood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am," Thalia nodded as she opened her eyes. Her beast also desired to be out of the skin-crawling place and slip away into the night to return to the crypt (which had never been finished by its builders not had it been used except for the random skeleton of a poor soul who had been trapped within its confines) Thalia called "home" when away from the Castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding for a moment, Xavier walked a bit further forward, towards a lamppost that stood just outside the Arena they had just been in. "Touch the lamppost, Vileblood. You should return to the waking world." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following him to the lamppost, Thalia did as told and soon found herself back in Yharnam. Moving away from the lamppost, Thalia found herself seemingly able to breathe easy for a moment before turning to Xavier who arrived shortly after. Unsure of what to say, she waited for him to speak first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations, young Vileblood. You've conquered the Hunter's Nightmare. Aptly named, I'd say." Xavier let out a soft chuckle, the moonlight reflecting off the Greatsword he now carried. The glowing runes Thalia had seen previously had vanished from Xavier's back, seemingly never there in the first place. "Now, if I recall correctly, you wanted a drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia chuckled softly, "I did," she nodded before looking away as a slight shiver ran along her spine. The presence, the creature, that had spotted her within the nightmare seemed to be searching for her still, but Thalia had no intentions of allowing it to find her again. Once was enough and neither she nor her beast desired to be found again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose I shall show you this old Hunter's cache of alcohol. Perfect for any occasion, and especially useful for very potent molotovs." Xavier remarked, a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've noticed," she knew how much he favored those particular items well, but couldn't help the small smile that showed on her face. "I'll follow where you lead and after a few drinks I will be off to lay low." Another shiver wracked her spine. Several older and more powerful Vilebloods were on the move and Thalia had no desire to meet them. She might be the favored huntress of her Queen but Thalia would not mess with the more powerful Vilebloods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leading the way once more through the streets of Yharnam, Xavier arrived at an old looking building, one with the familiar logo of the Hunter of Hunters. The building looked nearly destroyed, the roof partially caved in, the place looking like it had once been a beautiful inn. Pricking his finger quickly, Xavier pushed the door open, gesturing for Thalia to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving inside, she swiftly moved to the side and looked around. Unlike her brother who was often awed by many things it took a bit more to awe Thalia, though what she saw within this building came close (well that and she was still calming down from her terrifying experience within the Nightmare).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the building, the place was completely different from what the outside showed. There was of course the Hunter's necessity, a workbench, many bookshelves and books filling each, long beautiful oak tables with fresh finishes, a bar counter, and much more. Once more, the place was lit with soft orange glowing lanterns, giving the interior a roomy and comfortable feel, and there were weapons, pistols, rifles, and many cabinets each containing parts to build different weapons. Xavier smiled, ducking behind the bar for a moment as he grabbed out a crate of unopened wine, setting it down on the nearby table. "Welcome Vileblood, to the Hunter of Hunters primary workshop. Been keeping this place in pristine condition for years now, along with the various safehouses and minor workshops. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, it's been awhile since anyone's stepped foot in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching him for a moment, Thalia soon turned to appraise everything around her for a moment before moving closer to him though she still kept a distance between them. "It is an interesting place, I will give you that, but then again I'm more of an oddball as I prefer crypts over buildings like this but that's just me." She admitted out loud causing her beast to facepalm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You prefer the company of skeletons and the cold then? My goodness, it's no wonder the Queen sunk her claws into you then." Xavier joked lightly, setting a clean mug down on the table. "Now, before it slips my mind, who were you searching for before you got snatched up? I'm certain it wasn't your brother, because your search wasn't as sporadic as it has been in the past. Care to tell, or is it Vileblood business only?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia sighed. "I've always preferred cold places, the skeletons are just an added bonus as, unlike my idiot of a brother, they won't mouth off about my random bouts of talking to myself." Thalia let out a soft giggle at that. She loved poking fun at her brother. "And the person I was searching for this time was an Older Vileblood by the name of Turoc as my Queen seeks to speak with him. About what? Fucked if I know. I won't get into that mess, not my business." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm.. Don't think I've ever met a man by the name of Turoc. Either he's still young like you Vileblood, or he's really good at staying out of sight. Or they might be a her, I dunno." Xavier grabbed out one of the wine bottles, popping the cork off with relative ease and sliding it over to Thalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh he's definitely a male and he makes the majority of Vilebloods look normal." Thalia really did shiver upon just mentioning Turoc. "The only Vileblood that I've met and seen that makes even my skin crawl," Thalia caught the bottle but made no move to drink as she thought of the Vileblood she was supposed to be looking for. "His prey usually consists of young women, Human and Vileblood alike, who he favors making unwanted advances towards. He enjoys playing mind games and particularly seems hellbent on trying to come after me. Honestly if it were up to me and if I were a bit more powerful, he'd already be dead. But no he's still walking around and this is usually around the time he begins his hunting." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, so a sick little Vileblood feels the need to try and hunt you? Well, that just isn't something that can continue. Normally I'd stay out of disputes between Vilebloods, but hunting down psychotic Hunters happens to come with my job description." Xavier grabbed another bottle, carefully removing the cork and pouring some into his glass, raising it slightly to the sky. "To the Endless Night.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia felt a smile rise despite her beast's grumbling at Xavier's use of the words "psychotic Hunters". </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piss off and go back to bed. Let me enjoy this moment before he and I become enemies again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia shooed her beast away as she joined Xavier in the cheer. "And hopefully once everything is done and said, we might just be able to go back to me being the Vileblood you are after and You being the hunter who will be the one hunting me." She remarked with a slight smirk, though her beast was calling out those words out as "bullshit". </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps, young Vileblood. Only time will tell on that one, unfortunately. Fate can be a cruel mistress sometimes." Xavier drank from his mug, enjoying the warmth the wine filled him with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven't had a good drink in a long while. Haven't really had a reason to, either. Well, I'll enjoy this time while it lasts. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Thalia nodded in agreement. She would enjoy these few quiet moments with the old Hunter before she would dare to venture out where the older Vilebloods were hunting with one Vileblood, in particular, searching for her though her scent was fading now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you, young Vileblood Thalia? Once I find you, you will be mine.... </span>
  </em>
  <span>The elder Vileblood thought as his eyes glowed red.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cold wind swept once more through the streets of the city, the land of the Accursed and insane. The weather always seemed to shift, especially when there were Hunters on the prowl. Sitting atop the roofs of old buildings once more was Xavier, who watched the streets of Yharnam with a carefully trained eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only all of you damn Vilebloods were so easy to track as the young Vileblood.. Life would be much simpler..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched the area around her, she disliked being out during this time due to the fact that any of the Older Vilebloods would think her easy prey, but it was one in particular who she was on the lookout for: Turoc. She had learned his ways from just watching and listening. She knew he loved to play with his victims, to tease them with mindfuckery until their defenses were non-existent. And if that didn't succeed, he would make unwanted advances towards them until they caved or until he knocked them out and took them by force. Stopping as she heard something approaching, Thalia frowned as she looked around, "What was that-!" A yelp sounded from Thalia as she was suddenly slammed into the wall and felt a hand squeezing around her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At last, I've found you!" Thalia saw Turoc holding her by the throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots rang out from the distance, a second later two bullets lodged deeply into the back of Turoc's knees. A second later, another bullet rang put, striking him in the spine. If he were to look around, he would find no obvious candidate for who fired at him, and the spot where the shots had originated from was empty. A voice carried down to the two Vilebloods, though it was nary a whisper. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Foolish little Vileblood. Don't you know it is rude to go after another Hunter's target? Oh well, I suppose I should teach you some manners, foolish one.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia landed heavily as Turoc released her upon the bullets landing in his knees. Coughing despite not needing to breathe, Thalia looked up to see Turoc healing up as he turned his attention from her to whomever had shot him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“WHO THE HELL DARES ATTACK ME?!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Turoc snarled with a viciousness known only from the elder Vilebloods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An amused chuckle rippled through the air, footsteps eerily echoing from the tile on the streets. Yet, still no figure was visible to either Thalia or Turoc. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Vileblood, it is of no concern to you who attacks you. You'll be dead soon." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another shot struck Turoc in the shoulder, digging deeply down to the bone. Each bullet stung, the familiar quicksilver bullets most Hunters favored the only bullets to have struck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling Turoc looked around before the voice registered in his mind, “Well, well. It’s been quite some time hasn’t it?” Turoc laughed then before turning to Thalia and smirking. “Seems the Vileblood baby here really does favore old men for company. You should have told me Thalia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me!” Thalia snarled as Turoc made to move closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bullet lodged itself deeply into Turoc's left eye, the voice becoming a bit louder now. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>You should know by now Vileblood Turoc, that no one escapes the judgement of the Hunter of Hunters.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The familiar glow of the Moonlight Greatsword shone behind Turoc as the blade came cascading down towards his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia, having sensed something about to happen, had managed to leap out of the way before watching as Xavier’s new blade came down upon the elder Vileblood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Xavier following me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered, though at that moment she was actually surprised to find herself glad that he had as Turoc cried out in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Where did you get that blade you bastard?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Turoc demanded though it was weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier stepped out of the shadows finally, smiling as he ripped the Moonlight Greatsword from Turoc's shoulder violently, leaving his arm dangling uselessly by his side. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I finally made good on an old promise</em>
  </b>
  <span>." He raised the blade once more, smiling at Turoc as the blade came down towards his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched with amazement as Turoc’s life swiftly came to an end and looked to Xavier before standing while rubbing at her throat. She was sure she would be bruised from Turoc’s grip but for the moment, as she pulled her hand away, she was glad to see the end of the worst Vileblood in the history of the Vileblood clan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t say I’m sorry to see him go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She murmured low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one will be, young Vileblood." Crouching down, Xavier collected Turoc's weapons and what remained of his supplies, his beast giving a satisfied roar within him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bastard is finally dead. I'm surprised it took this long. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>You remind me too much of my niece, young Vileblood. It's a dangerous thing, that. My sister's pride and joy, that girl was. Wanted to train under me many years ago..</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you remind me of an uncle I once had,” Thalia told him before a scream sounded out. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>WULDRIC!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Without thinking Thalia took off leaving Xavier to follow if he pleased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no. Please don’t let it be what I fear it to be! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a soft sigh, Xavier shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even with proper equipment, the lad still makes mistakes. I shouldn't be too surprised.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Letting out a soft chuckle, Xavier followed Thalia once more, though something told him that the new Hunter hadn't simply made a mistake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he hasn't gone and gotten himself killed..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the area where her brother’s scream had originated from, Thalia ignored the fact that the rain had started coming down again and almost slid to a stop as she looked around for any trace of her brother. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>WULDRIC?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” She called out before spotting him lying upon the ground. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>WULDRIC!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Racing over to him, Thalia soon knelt down beside him and checked him over. “Wuldric?” She placed a hand upon him to shake his shoulder, but when he remained still she swiftly looked for what the cause of this was and froze upon spotting the reason why. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The word barely left her lips by the time Xavier arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier, for his part, had been quite a distance behind reflecting on his comment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niece? Where the hell did that come from? I can hardly remember anything before Yharnam. How would I remember my sister, who I apparently have, and my niece who I cannot ever remember the name of?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was pulled out of his own musings as he reached Wuldric and Thalia, seeing her frozen in fear. He turned his head to look at what Thalia was staring at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia couldn’t believe what she was seeing, yet there was no mistaking it. Pulling her now shaking hand away, she felt uncontrollable tears begin falling and dropping her head as her hands fell to the stone beneath her only for her hands to ball up into fists, she felt the loss of her brother keenly as tears flowed freely despite how hard she tried to keep from sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly approaching, Xavier crouched down next to the body of Wuldric, observing the markings on his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. I recognize the weapon style that killed him. Bloody Executioners.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carefully, he placed his hand on Thalia's shoulder. "We can give him a proper burial if you wish, lass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia only looked up at Xavier before nodding, she did not trust her voice in that moment as she knew that if she spoke, the sobbing she was trying so hard to hold back would come rushing out. Looking away she felt her gaze land on her brother and felt her jaws clench. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will find the bastard who did this to him… Even if I lose myself to the beast within. I will find the bastard and kill him and any others who dare to stand in my way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But her beast whispered now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t kill Xavier. You know you wouldn’t. He will slaughter us both. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia’s beast whispered softly as Thalia knew the creature was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All the better, but first I will have vengeance for Wuldric. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia replied to the beast within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Xavier picked up Wuldric's body, a soft sigh escaping him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another young Hunter dead due to this damn place. I remember them all, each of the new Hunters that arrive. None last long.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning his attention to Thalia for a moment, he smiled gently. "We're going to meet an old friend of mine. He deserves to be buried with the other Hunters that fell to this damned place. He will be remembered. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia stood and looked to Xavier with slight confusion but nodded as she prepared to follow him, still not trusting her voice, only this time it was because she didn’t trust herself not to tell him what she was planning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before I head out to slaughter the bastard who did this I will see my Queen for the last time. But first I will see to it that Wuldric is laid to rest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked for some time until they encountered a similar lamppost to the one they had found in the Hunter's Nightmare. "Reach out your hand and touch the lamppost. You'll awaken in the Hunter's Dream, home of my old friend." Xavier spoke softly, placing his hand on the lamppost and vanishing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preparing herself mentally, she wondered if the creature who always haunted her would notice if she was in the “Hunter’s Dream” before she reached out and touched the lamppost like she had been instructed though when she opened her eyes the sight that greeted her was one she was not expecting at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter's Dream was strangely beautiful, lush vegetation growing all around, and trees in bloom that dropped pink blossoms. To her right were many graves, all with different names engraved upon their face. Not far away, a woman dressed in strangely immaculate clothing looked at Thalia with a small smile, her skin much like porcelain. A staircase led up to a church-like building, where the building was opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked around in both awe and confusion, this place was completely different then what she was used to, yet unlike the Nightmare, this place also felt somewhat peaceful. A sensation that Thalia was not used to. Hearing Xavier calling for her, Thalia turned from the woman who was smiling at her and went to where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia arrived within the building, where an old man sat upon an old wheelchair, one of his legs replaced with a peg. He smiled at her, a strange comfort coming from him, and he spoke. "Ah, so you are Thalia? I remember when your brother first awoke here, claiming he needed to find you. It is good to finally meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I am truly sorry for your loss." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier softly cleared his throat, shaking his head for a moment. "Thalia, this is Gehrman, an old friend and mentor. He presides here over the Hunter's Dream, guiding new Hunters to the best of his ability."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked from Xavier to Gehrman then, “I wish I could have met you under better circumstances as well, sir.” She spoke to the man before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should get to burying your brother. Thalia, you may choose any place in the Dream for him to rest. I shall ensure he shall never be forgotten. He was a bright young lad, full of hope and life. I'm certain that Forget-me-nots will grow where we place him. You may visit any time you like, of course." Gehrman spoke softly, leaning on his cane, his smile never dropping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia could only nod while noticing that her beast was oddly silent in the presence of this older gentleman, as if it was terrified of him and that allowed Thalia time to think  as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two older Hunters shared a glance as Thalia exited the building, Gehrman speaking first. "You sense that, don't you Xavier? The anger, resentment, and need for revenge stewing within her? It appears history shall repeat itself once more, old friend." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier gave a nod in response, his face scrunched up slightly as a painful memory floated by him. "Yes, I'm certain there is nothing I can do to curb her rage. I pity the poor fool that chose to kill Wuldric. They will die horribly." Shaking his head once more, he raised an eyebrow. "You suspect she will lose herself to her beast? I sense a different fate for her, one where she will stand before both of us, and emerge victorious against us both. Perhaps she will be the one, Gehrman." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia stood looking upon her brother’s headstone and felt her rage rising but it was not her beast as it was still deathly silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd time for you to be silent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia commented silently before reaching out to place a hand on the headstone with eyes closing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever it takes...I will see you and our parents one day again, brother.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia promised under her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And when I find the bastard that did this, I will give him no easy death. I will make him feel every ounce of pain you felt and every ounce of my rage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Opening her eyes as she took a steadying breath, she reminded herself that she still had to go visit her Queen before going on her manhunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will SHOW him what it means to take everything I cared and loved from me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia removed her hand from the headstone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier was waiting for Thalia with a small frown. "Are you ready to head back now, Thalia?" It was strange, hearing the old Hunter speak her name. He awaited her response, his Chikage unclipped from his hip and gripped in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, I need to go see my Queen…” She said no more than that. Her grief and rage for the loss of her brother clawing at her heart like a starving beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a brief nod, Xavier held his Chikage out to Thalia, the soft glow of the blade obscured by the sheath. "I want to give this to you before you disappear. This blade has served me well over the years, but I trust it will perform well for you." The old Hunter's frown shifted to a sad smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it will help you for longer than I can. It may help to give you an anchor, though I do not know for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia reached out to take the weapon from Xavier. “For as long as I have it I promise it will be well cared for.” She promised as she held the weapon within her grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade hummed as she held it, recognizing and accepting Thalia as it's new wielder. A brief influx of power went from the blade to her, and the blade's glow became much more subtle. "The blade has accepted you. I hope it will assist you in times of need." Placing his hand upon a nearby gravestone that looked quite different from the others. "Here, place your hand upon here and imagine where you wish to appear. It will bring you as close as where your carriage picks you up to the Vileblood palace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Thalia did as he instructed and soon vanished but something told her that both older men were worrying for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both elder hunters watched as Thalia vanished, Xavier giving a final nod to Gehrman. "I wish you a good day, Gehrman. This may be the last time we see each other again. I advise that you prepare for what the future may hold." With that, Xavier vanished a moment later, leaving the First Hunter alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall see old friend, we shall see."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia approached her Queen for what she was sure was the last time, “My Queen…” She said as she knelt before her Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know, my dear Huntress. The one you look for is an Executioner and I know this will be the last time I see you. I know the scent of vengeance well.” The Queen spoke softly as she watched Thalia sadly. “I wish you luck on what is likely to be your last hunt. I shall miss you dearly my Favored Huntress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you, my beloved Queen.” Thalia spoke as the Queen reached out to touch Thalia’s face one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fare thee well,” the Queen bid Thalia who soon stood and after Thalia gave one last bow, watched as Thalia left. Once she felt Thalia leave the castle, she closed her eyes and sighed. “Call for him. I have a request to make of him.” Was all she said as she opened her eyes and watched the door with unshedable tears within her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fare thee well, Thalia. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Xavier arrived back into Yharnam, he returned to a familiar workshop, the one where he had first encountered Thalia from. Smiling at the memory, he entered shortly, dropping a few things off, then departing. It was time to make one final trip to see two sisters, the daughters of Viola, one final time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Navigating the streets once more, Xavier found the house he was looking for with ease. He knocked softly on the door, sitting down by it as he heard footsteps approach the door from inside. The younger sister answered first, a small giggle escaping her. "Oh! Is that you, Uncle Xavier? It's been a while since you last visited!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older sister spoke up a moment later, being a bit more serious. "We were worried that you were finally gotten by the horrible beasts out there. Why were you away for so long this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier spent the next few hours explaining his newest adventures, feeling a smile come to his face as the two laughed, gasped, or giggled from his stories. Finally, he decided to tell the two what was on his mind. "I have to be honest girls, I don't know if your Uncle Xavier will be returning. My age is finally catching up, and I suspect my final duel approaches soon. Please, don't cry. You'll be safe here. Promise me you'll remain here, safe until the Long Night passes. If I survive, I'll come find you. I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls agreed, going quiet as they heard Xavier get up. "I guess this is goodbye for now then, Uncle Xavier." The younger sister spoke up, sounding ready to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't cry, young one. Don't think of this as goodbye, think of it as your Uncle going on his last adventure. We'll see each other again, I promise." With that, he departed, glancing down at a note that had been given to him by a very reluctant Cainhurst Knight. He smiled at the briefness of the note, which simply asked him to meet with the Vileblood Queen. He would do so, for he had nothing to lose any longer, no more guilt weighing upon his conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia smiled at the carnage she had left behind in her wake. She had found the “nest” of Executioners and could smell their fear at the fact that a Vileblood had managed to enter their home. Looking at several, seemingly more prepared, Executioners that came running her way Thalia laughed. “So you seek to hide behind your underlings. How pathetic.” She smirked as she dodged, traded blows, and slaughtered all who stood in her way. “Throw them at me all you like, I will find you and you will suffer the consequences of your actions, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Alfred!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” she roared as she continued cutting down more Executioners that came rushing her way, the fury she felt continuing to rise. “You cannot hide forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier arrived at the Vileblood palace, stepping out of the carriage and gazing at it with a small grimace. "It has been a long time since I stepped foot here.. Some of my worst years were spent here. Never thought I'd step foot here again.." Walking up into the Castle, he approached where the Queen resided. He gazed up at the Queen, his expression blank. "Vileblood Queen Annalise. It has been some time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen, Annalise, smiled, “So it has. I’m surprised you answered my summons at all.” Annalise then frowned, “But I did not call you here for small talk. I am presuming that you know my favored huntress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, your young chosen Vileblood has caused quite the stirring in Yharnam." Xavier replied, keeping his voice flat and his expression blank. Too many memories assaulted him standing here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annalise chuckled softly, “I knew she would, she had and still has so much potential…” A sorrowful sigh escaped the queen now. “Unfortunately that potential will forever remain untouched as it should be as we can ill-afford what her fate will be if she lives through this night.” The Queen shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what would that be? You of all beings I figured would know that the Endless Night will not fade for some time. Are you speaking of when the Night is over, or when her current hunt has ended?" Xavier questioned, squelching down his beast, who roared for him to tear the Queen apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annalise sighed before telling Xavier everything she knew about Thalia. “...That is why I took her in so swiftly. The Moon Presence is a real being and it covets Thalia like a beast desires killing everything around it. That is why I called you, Xavier. I do not ask this lightly but I do not wish to see my most loyal Vileblood fall to such a creature. Slay her. Put Thalia to rest so that the Moon Presence cannot use her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are quite lucky then, Queen Annalise. She is and has been my target for some time. I will comply with your request, but I cannot guarantee I will live. Gehrman is prepared to face her if I fall. I'm certain you remember that Gehrman had to make the deal with it to bring to life the Hunter's Dream. Fate will dictate the victor of the Hunt, though if both Gehrman and I fall, she may face the being alone." Xavier sighed softly, his beast growing quiet now as it absorbed the new information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annalise shook her head. “No, she might not make it to the being at all. Despite how far away from me she is, I can sense her slipping from here. She hunts the young Executioner who mercilessly slaughtered her brother. Alfred I believe his name to be and both of them are equally matched in strength and power, but he has an advantage over her. An advantage that will cause her to slip up fully. She will not live to see the being. In fact she might only live long enough for you to say your final farewell to her.” The Queen hated the thought of losing her favored huntress, but she had made a promise to Thalia and it was the last promise that she would see being kept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall have to see, Queen Annalise. She has the vial I carried, the Old One's blood. If she chooses to use that, may the world hold its breath. I'm certain even you remember what that blood does to us Hunters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember very well. But in her rage she will likely forget about it especially when faced with the one who slew her brother. It is best she be reunited with her brother soon.” With that Annalise looked away for a brief moment. “And it is best that you go find her. It won’t be long now, she is nearly to the Executioner now and it won’t be long after that that she slips beyond help forever… And you are the only one that neither she nor her beast will fight against as she has come to care for you despite for how short of a time you two have known each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I make no promises, as I've stated before. We shall see what Fate chooses for her in the end. Goodbye, Queen Annalise." Xavier turned to leave, the Cainhurst Knights that were present giving him a wide berth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t asking you to make a promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The Queen whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was only asking that you put the granddaughter of an old friend to rest so she may see her family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> For not even she deserves to be trapped by a being that seeks what it cannot have</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Annalise closed her eyes knowing that Xavier heard her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia stood over the corpses of the remaining Executioners with a smile and her eyes were closed. “Are you afraid, Alfred? Did you slay my brother just to get my attention and then turn away to run like a little bitch?” Thalia opened her eyes to reveal their blood-red color as she waited for his answer. “Did you finally realize that you cannot beat me?” She heard footsteps approaching and smirked as she turned to see the Executioner she had named only moments before slowly coming before her. “Finally decided to come out from hiding?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t hiding, I was waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Cowering behind those who follow you, that sounds like hiding to me.” As Thalia spoke those words she watched as Executioner Alfred stopped in his approach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently he is soon to fall to his beast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia noted as her own beast growled within her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not surprising to me. Before this night is over I will be gone as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LET ME OUT! </em>
  </b>
  <span>Thalia’s beast roared as she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done talking Vileblood?” Alfred frowned as he prepared his weapon of choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never were any fun,” Thalia was suddenly reminded of a fight she had had some time ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I thinking of that old man now? Oh well, It doesn’t matter now. By the time he arrives, IF he arrives, I will be lost no matter what. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Let us dance then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Executioner</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and let us see which of us is truly the more powerful side.” With that Thalia allowed her beast to take control, without her brother, Thalia saw no reason to continue being human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder what that old man will think. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With an inhuman roar, Thalia and Alfred lunged for each other their fight commencing without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier weaved his way past an onslaught of corpses, a guilt weighing heavily upon his conscious. Within his bag, carefully wrapped in cloth, were three parts of an Umbilical cord, items he had gathered over the years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I never thought I would bring these damned things out again. The damned Moon Presence fears these things, the creature that watches over and holds the Endless Night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gazed upon the onslaught of Executioners, all brutally killed or torn apart by visceral attacks. "I hope I have not arrived too late.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several beasts had come into the halls since Thalia had made her way through and slaughtered the Executioners, forcing the aged Hunter to draw the Moonlight Greatsword. Each beast growled and snarled at him, charging forth with the intent to tear the old Hunter apart. He sighed softly, preparing himself for the battle to come, and knew he was running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be gone, beasts! I shall send you to Hell!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia and Alfred leapt away from each other, both bleeding heavily from wounds inflicted by the other. What little of Thalia’s “humanity” remained was slipping away further and further as she felt the beast become stronger with each passing second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are nothing more than a feral beast!” Alfred snarled breathing heavily as he watched Thalia. “I will end you and every other Vileblood that dares comes from that forsaken place!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia’s beast laughed then, “You are not far from nearing your own end, Executioner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred’s eyes widened as he heard those words before growling, “Let us end this farce!” With that he lunged at Thalia who snarled as she leapt back towards him, the beast that Thalia had fallen into becoming, being driven wild with the scent of blood permeating the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR ACTIONS EXECUTIONER!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Thalia roared giving away where she and Alfred were as the two clashed once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a moment to catch his breath, Xavier hauled up the Moonlight Greatsword. The beasts all laid dead at his feet, crushed, stabbed, or maimed to death. "Damn, my age is really catching up to me.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia's roar echoed off the walls a moment later, making him look up, knowing exactly where the two were now dueling. Cursing himself, Xavier quickly began to move once more, weaving through the building, using the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly dispatched anything that stood in his way, finally arriving where Alfred and Thalia were. He slink back into the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, as he knew how both individuals fought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hang in there a bit longer, young Vileblood..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia and Alfred traded blows, opening more wounds upon the other with several wounds that could be deemed as nearly fatal blows landing as they ripped into each other, but Thalia did not notice the wounds as her beast was speaking to her once more. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Let me take full control! I will end this bastard!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia noticed something in the corner of her vision but ignored it as she knew who had finally arrived. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me old man, seems you have outlived me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she fully unleashed her beast who swiftly zoned in on Alfred with a snarl. One of them would fall and Thalia’s now fully unleashed beast had no intentions of it being her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier quietly observed as Thalia allowed her beast side full control, a small sigh escaping his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The end is nearing now. I must wait a bit longer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gripped at his heart, a stabbing pain rocking through him. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to focus on the battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the two launch into attacking each other once more, he carefully maneuvered himself out of Alfred's sightlines. He spoke in a deadly calm whisper as Alfred managed to land a deadly blow on Thalia. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You should know better by now, Executioner Alfred, to not touch the prey of the Hunter of Hunters.." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He raised his rifle, firing off a shot and disappearing for a moment. His next strike would end the battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched as Alfred faltered at the whisper before a shot rang out and watched as Alfred cried out as the bullet that had been fired hit him. As if remembering what came next despite Thalia no longer being in any form of control, the beast that controlled her fully leapt away to watch what would transpire next. Her wounds, with some being near fatal, were bleeding heavily still and both The beast Thalia was and the tiny part of Thalia that remained, knew that their end was coming, likely after Alfred’s. And so, despite how badly Thalia’s body wanted to collapse it didn’t as her beast watched the events unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The form of Xavier appeared behind Alfred, the Hunter of Hunters moving quickly despite the weight of his weapon. Before Alfred could retaliate, the Moonlight Greatsword was plunged through his chest, puncturing through his heart and rupturing his lungs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, find peace in the darkness, Executioner Alfred.."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the end of the one who had killed her brother, Thalia (or rather her beast) felt a sort of satisfaction at knowing that Wuldric had been avenged in some sense. But that didn’t change anything  for the beast, it was free and in control and Thalia had faded into silence. Letting her gaze fall upon the old man, Thalia’s beast was tempted to go after him but dare not due to the wounds that gravely weakened it now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> bitch!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> You knew what this fight would cost me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But any form of Thalia’s humanity was silent, having been swallowed whole by the beast. As if suddenly realizing how wounded it truly was, Thalia’s body collapsed to the ground. Too much blood had been lost during the fight and the wounds didn’t seem to look to be quitting in their bleeding anytime soon. Now lying on her side, her vision blurred, both Thalia and the beast (that she had now wrestled some form of control back over from) could hear Xavier turning her way, though if he spoke she did not hear it as it was at that moment that her eyes closed as darkness claimed her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xavier sighed softly, sitting once more within the Hunter's Dream, Gehrman accompanying him. "You couldn't watch her die, ey Hunter? You've grown a soft spot for her." Gehrman observed, a small grin adorning his face. "You and I both know how dangerous such things are in a place like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Thalia had collapsed, Xavier had treated some of her wounds, though he was no healer and did not want to risk using blood vials while she was still trapped in a beast mentality. He let out a soft sigh, gently grasping Ludwig's Holy Blade, a heavy Greatsword the Church Hunter had designed many years ago. He has left the Moonlight Greatsword within his workshop, amongst the other weapons he had gathered through his travels. "I know, old friend, but I did not have the heart to finish her in such a state.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Old memories resurfaced again, ey? Not too surprised there, you've been without much of your memory before Yharnam for years now. Annalise was the only one to bring some of your memory back, about your wife and daughter if I recall?" Gehrman softly chuckled, tapping his cane lightly on the stone. "Did you go back to Byrgenwerth? I sense the presence of the Old Ones surrounding you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier gave a short nod  opening his bag for a moment and showing Gehrman the final third of the Umbilical cord he retrieved, only for the First Hunter to recoil slightly. "Right, I forgot, old friend. Your third created this place and trapped you here alone with only the doll, cursed to assist the new Hunters but never interfere. Who knows, you may find release from this place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no place for me out there any more, Xavier. Once the Hunt is over, Yharnam will have no need for any of us. The blood and bodies will eventually fade, and society will forget the Hunters." Gehrman replied, letting out a soft sigh. "The only peace I'll find is rescuing another from this hell or the release of death.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The peacefulness of dreaming was odd for Thalia. It had been years since she could remember having a happy, calm dream. In fact, she </span>
  <b>
    <em>COULDN’T</em>
  </b>
  <span> remember the last time she had been in a gentle dream and not waking </span>
  <b>
    <em>SCREAMING</em>
  </b>
  <span> from a nightmare, but it was a change she found she enjoyed even if it was a one time thing. It was almost refreshing to her despite the fact that she was still a Vileblood and always would be despite the fact that she no longer served the Vileblood Queen (which felt odd). Due to her “undead” status, she didn’t need to eat, drink or even sleep (though she did participate in the sleeping part as it usually helped to pass the time where she likely would have otherwise been bored out of her mind). But even dreams had to end sooner or later, and soon Thalia found herself slowly awakening, in pain at that, and slowly came to realize that she was not dead (or well dead again as to become a Vileblood in the first place, one had to die in some sense to land in the vampiric state she was in) and found herself wondering where she was as she made to sit up, before feeling gentle hands place themselves upon her and hearing a soft voice speak, causing her to look up and see the odd woman from the Hunter’s Dream being the one speaking with her. Of course, the woman’s voice would be the thing that would grab the attention of the older Hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, try not to move so suddenly, young Hunter. You are still injured, and Master Gehrman will not want you to hurt yourself again so soon." The Plain Doll that Thalia had seen upon her first arrival to the Hunter's Dream that had laid still was now by her side, gently pushing her back down. Her hands were cold, and upon closer inspection, her porcelain skin shone with the light in the Dream. She looked so close to human, it was almost off putting. "Here good Huntress, have some water." The Doll graciously offered Thalia a glass of water, which was crystal clear, a coveted rarity within the grimy city of Yharnam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia accepted the water, which after having once drank blood (and wine), was almost odd for her to drink once more, and she drank it carefully. Thalia hurt all over and the memories of what had transpired to lead her back here to the Hunter’s Dream were not helping the pounding headache she felt now. “How did I get back here?” Thalia inquired softly as she closed her eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doll gave Thalia a bright smile, straightening her dress. "The good Hunter Xavier carried you here. He seemed rather worried about your wellbeing, and asked me to watch over you. The bandages on your body were administered by me, as the Good Hunter wished to respect your privacy and 'preserve your dignity' is how I believe he phrased it. It is nice to have another to keep Master Gehrman company, no matter how brief. I can only do so much to alleviate his loneliness. I believe he and Good Hunter Xavier are outside talking, as they tend to do whenever he comes to visit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded her understanding as she allowed herself to think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would explain why my beast is so silent. I wonder if it’s out of respect or fear for Gehrman. It could only be one of those two things as this bitch doesn’t normally stay so quiet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then a straying thought caught Thalia’s attention and a soft smile crossed her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I owe Xavier my life once more. Damn Thalia, keep this up and you will owe more than just your life to that old man. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling, young Huntress? Do you feel any pain? I can provide a bit of relief if that is so." The Plain Doll softly spoke, her gentle smile still placed upon her face. "If you are feeling better, I will inform the Good Hunter and Master Gehrman. I believe they wished to speak with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but thank you.” Thalia told the odd woman. “I think it best if they speak to me now, after I am sitting up properly.” Thalia didn’t mind being in a bed, makeshift or not, but sitting up would make her feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I shall retrieve the Good Hunter and Master Gehrman then. Give me a moment, they are in deep discussion. I shall return shortly, young Huntress." With that, the doll calmly strolled out of the room, heading to speak with Xavier and Gehrman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Thalia had managed to sit up, being as careful as possible. She found herself with eyes closed for a moment as she wondered something before opening her eyes again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder what you and grandfather would think of me now, grandmother… I wish you two, mom, dad and Wuldric were still here…I could really use your advice... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia remembered her grandparents and parents well and had, on so many occasions that she had lost count, often found herself being mistaken for her grandmother or mother. Remembering her grandfather and father though, she found it slightly odd as she came to realize that she had had not one but three generations of Hunters within her bloodline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could that be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered before hearing the approach of those who wished to speak with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, it is good to see you awake once more, young Huntress. Sleep well after removing the Executioners from existence?" Gehrman spoke softly, leaning on his cane as he always did, a smile upon his aged face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia flinched at that, “There will always be more…” In truth she had had no vendetta against all of the Executioners she had killed, she had had a vendetta against only Alfred and he was dead and gone now. “I hadn’t meant to kill all of them like I did…” That was one thing she did feel remorse for: having gone on such a level of a killing spree that would have made her grandparents, parents and Wuldric ashamed of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most Hunters never do, young one. The beast blood twists even the most sane of us, warps our perception of the world and makes us go into a frenzy. They become blood-drunk Hunters, and those who fall to such a state are hunted by the Hunter of Hunters, formerly Eileen the Crow's job. She and Xavier here worked closely together for a time. Messy work, dealing with the blood-drunk Hunters." Gehrman remarked idly, leaning back in his wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked towards the bed she sat in. She had no response for what the old Hunter told her. What could she say when she knew that her actions would come back to bite her?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>My actions just make me a larger target. God, how ashamed my family would be of me… Especially grandma Hendina and grandpa Laenor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was sure her grandfather, Laenor, would be ashamed yet somehow also oddly proud of her. She knew, thanks to the Vileblood Queen, that her grandfather had also been a Vileblood and thus would likely be the only person both proud and ashamed of her at the same time. Ashamed because Thalia had allowed herself to fall into such a state during her grief and rage. Proud because he would then have bragging rights over the other elder Vilebloods that his granddaughter had been the one to slaughter an entire group based around killing Vilebloods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gehrman, don't go scaring the lass with stories. There is no other Hunter of Hunters left besides me, and even if there were more, they'd be insane by now. Most of my apprentices disappeared years ago." Xavier commented idly, his hand resting on his bag. "I'd recommend spending a bit more time here in the Dream to recover, Thalia. I've got to go hunting, and it's messy work. I've received word of an old protege of Gehrman here still kicking, despite everyone believing them dead years ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman turned his head slightly to gaze at Xavier, surprise apparent on his face. "You don't mean </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, do you? I saw her die, old friend. There's no way she could have survived." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vilebloods of Cainhurst always find a way to survive, Gehrman. She was one of the strongest, if you recall. It'd take more than what you saw to kill her." Xavier remarked lightly, drumming his fingers on his Hunter's pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his attention back to Thalia, Gehrman quickly switched his expression back to his pleasant smile. "You are free to stay as long as you wish here, young Huntress. Succumbing to one's beast is draining not only physically, but mentally as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked from Xavier to Gehrman before nodding in understanding. She looked back down at the bed, still feeling ashamed of herself for her actions and still wondering what her family would think of her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Try not to dwell too long on your actions there, lass. What's done is done. Can't go changing the past." Xavier remarked, placing his hand on the large tombstone outside the Workshop. "Goodbye." He vanished a moment later, a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia sighed softly but gave no response even after he was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>While I see that he is right there is more to this then just dwelling on my actions. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Closing her eyes for a moment to hide the tears she felt building up, another thought crossed her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should visit Wuldric while I am here. Maybe being near him, even if it is his grave, will help give me a small amount of clarity...I hope…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman sat in his wheelchair within the Hunter's Dream, overlooking a field of flowers just beyond the main area within the Hunter's Dream. He sighed softly, a deep frown set upon his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is strange, after all these years, to feel a sense of clarity. I can look out here, feeling the eyes of countless Hunters who have lost their lives to the Long Night, and feel at peace with them. The young Huntress fills me with a feeling I have not had in a long time, hope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving his neck slightly, Gehrman winced at the loud pop that came, his muscles stiff from sitting for so long. Stabbed into the ground next to him was his weapon, the Burial Blade. The artificial sun of the Dream seemed to lull him into a sense of calm, though in his mind he knew the place was only a fleeting pleasure. The Plain Doll, his constant companion, was a reminder of one of his greatest failures. He had failed to save his first protege, the woman he had trained since she was but a little girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he remembered the event well, their first meeting. It had been long before the Long Night descended upon Yharnam, before the Hunters had split and been at each other's throats. He had been hunting a beast, one of the larger abominations of the time, when it had darted away, honing in on a new target. When he caught up with it, he found a young girl with an intricate blade in her grasp desperately fighting the beast, managing to stay alive despite her parents laying dead not two feet away. He had saved her in a split second decision, giving her a place by his side, teaching her the ways of the Hunter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the first time she had allowed herself to become overwhelmed by her bloodlust, as she had been raised within the ancient castle Cainhurst. He had held no qualms against Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods, though he had always been a tad suspicious of her intentions. When his young apprentice had stabbed herself with her blade, he had at first worried she was attempting to kill herself, only to see the blood take shape a moment later into wings, her eyes shifting to a deep crimson. She had been ruthless then, nearly killing a fellow Hunter who had accompanied them, and Gehrman found himself teaching her to control it, to not rely upon such an ability. She had complied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His final memory of her, one he would forever regret, was that of their expedition into Yahar'Gul at the request of the leader of the Byrgenwerth Scholars, Provost Willem. He, along with Ludwig, his apprentice, and several other Hunters, came to the place to study and contain the spread of a dangerous outbreak, one born of Insight that had changed the residents there into strange creatures. When it became clear that they could not contain the spread, they had been ordered to kill the citizens, and capture a few for experimentation. By that time, he had already begun to depart. When he had almost returned to his Workshop, he heard the news that his apprentice had ended her own life. A deep sense of regret had filled him then for the woman he had raised like a daughter, then had left behind. Perhaps he could have saved her. Perhaps he wouldn't be trapped in this God forsaken place had those events played out differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep within his own memories, Gehrman hardly noticed as he drifted to sleep, the familiar blackness finally halting the onslaught of memories that would forever haunt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia knelt before her brother’s grave now. Now that she had awoken, the majority of her wounds had healed swiftly with only the ones that had been nearly fatal remaining as they slowly healed. Of course it was those wounds that would forever remain as scars but she didn’t mind a few scars, for her they would be reminders of what she had done in her grief and uncontrolled rage. She would forever be haunted by her actions as she was sure by now that word of the slaughter of the Executioners had spread like wildfire among the other Vilebloods and had likely reached the Queen but right now, to Thalia, that mattered little as she was looking upon the headstone of the only person who had mattered to her within any place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bet you’d be beyond upset with me… You always had a calmer mind about you while I was always ruled by emotions.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Closing her eyes she couldn’t help the small smile that came to her face. It had always been commented on on just how different Thalia and Wuldric were. To where Wuldric could keep a level head when thrown into any form of situation, Thalia was known for allowing her emotions, raw as they were, to control her actions and reactions.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you can’t hear me but I am sorry… If I hadn’t been looking for that older Vileblood…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was really nothing she could say that would honestly justify her actions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you with our family now? Are you with mom and dad? With...grandma? If you are, tell them I’m sorry and that I miss you all…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia did not make mention of her grandfather as, as she had come to discover much to her shock, he was still alive and kicking but where exactly was unknown. She had heard rumors that he had returned to Yharnam some years before Thalia’s sixteenth birthday, yet had seemingly vanished into thin air which had lead to her never really bothering to look for him, yet as she knelt before her brother’s grave, something </span>
  <b>
    <em>TOLD</em>
  </b>
  <span> her that her grandfather was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Thalia allowed herself a few moments to calm down but something like the words of whispering memory came to her and she opened her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...You are a Huntress, little Thalia. It runs in our family…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wondering if her grandmother was watching over her, Thalia smiled with a slight chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right grandma…” Thalia sighed as she looked to her brother’s headstone. “I am a huntress...but I am also a Vileblood…” But something about calling herself a Vileblood felt wrong now. She no longer served the Vileblood Queen, which in and of itself was a problem as she had nowhere to go now, yet she still felt the corruption of the Vileblood Queen’s blood within her veins and she was sure she wasn’t the only one who felt it. She was sure that Gehrman could sense it as she was beyond sure that he had met more then a few Vilebloods in his time (had likely met her grandparents and her father as well, though if he had, he had yet to say anything about it to her). But the one thing that still confused her was </span>
  <b>
    <em>WHY</em>
  </b>
  <span> her beast was so deathly silent around the elder hunter. Even though she was before her brother’s grave and the elder hunter further away from her, her beast remained silent as if fear drove it to remain that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more closing her eyes, Thalia wondered what she should do but decided to linger a little longer near her brother’s grave. A little bit of clarity was helping to ease her troubled thoughts, yet even she knew that she would need to leave and this time she would go search for any traces of her grandfather. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re anywhere in Yharnam, grandfather, I will find you… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite some time had passed within the Hunter's Dream, though much like in the waking world, there was no real way to keep track of time. The sun was ever present in the Dream, and the weather never changed, the cloudy sky the norm. Gehrman had begun to worry for his old friend, though he found ways to try and comfort himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has been gone for longer periods of time on Hunts. This time is no different. Yet, if he is hunting </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.. No, he is simply taking his time, probably got himself turned around and lost. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Letting out a soft sigh, he wheeled himself down from the workshop where he had been, looking for Thalia. "Young Huntress, are you awake? Did you find yourself a comfortable bed of flowers and fall asleep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to a pause, he noticed Thalia by the grave of her brother, s soft smile coming to his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those two could not be any more different, yet it is clear to me they were very close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chose to remain quiet for now, allowing her to think in peace, taking a sip from the glass of water he carried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is nothing to this water, it does nothing for me. At least it can help the Hunters. Oh, there are so many. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned away for a moment, looking at a particular gravestone with a faded name upon it, almost hidden between a cluster of other gravestones. He was able to see the name easily- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another memory assaulted him as he recalled the name, a young woman with silver colored eyes and an ever-present smile coming to mind. She had come into the Hunter's Dream many years ago, wide-eyed and with a strong sense of adventure. The foreign clothes she had worn, which he had seen many other Hunters wear, seemed to drape loosely over her form. She had taken an immediate liking to the Plain Doll, getting into many one-sided conversations with her that would leave the Doll's head spinning with all sorts of new information. She would venture out into Yharnam, always with a new story of what she had seen or what had happened, always with her bright smile. It had been refreshing to see a Hunter with such life in them, one that did not allow the darkness of Yharnam to clutch her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered vividly when she had returned to the Hunter's Dream, dressed in the same outfit as the Doll, happily proclaiming how they looked like twins now. It had brought a smile to his face, but also a deep seeded worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where had she found such clothes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had pushed those thoughts away in favor of watching as she skipped around with the Plain Doll, singing joyfully and attempting to teach the Doll to dance. She had never returned after that, the bundle of joy she had brought to him and the Doll vanishing along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling himself out of his musings, he turned his attention back to Thalia, observing her for a moment. It was clear she was struggling with the grief of her loss, the weight of the death she had caused, but he sensed something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that.. Hope I see? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The First Hunter found himself smiling as he wheeled himself up next to Thalia wordlessly, seeing flowers already beginning to grow around Wuldric's grave. "Lost in thought, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nearly jumped out of her skin. Despite a part of her sensing Gehrman’s approach, she had been so lost within her thoughts that his voice came pretty close to scaring her shitless.  “</span>
  <b>
    <em>HOLY SHIT!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Thalia yelped as she instinctively leapt to her feet upon hearing him ask her his question. Taking a moment to realize that it was only Gehrman (who she noted looked pretty entertained by her sudden reaction), she felt herself slowly calming down while her beast laughed at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck off…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thalia told her beast as she looked to the elder hunter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman let out a soft chuckle at Thalia's reaction, giving a soft smile to her. "I did not mean to startle you, young Huntress. I do hope you'll forgive me, this old soul sometimes forgets how one can forget their surroundings when lost deep in thought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia wasn’t sure how to respond but she only nodded, “There’s nothing to forgive, sir. I should have been paying better attention.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It appears I was correct about the forget-me-nots, there are some growing upon your brother's grave already. His spirit was a strong one, full of life and potential. It really is a shame he left this plane so early." Gehrman softly commented, a small frown coming to his face for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked to her brother’s grave and noted that Gehrman was right. The flowers that were called “Forget-me-not” were already growing and it made her smile slightly as she remembered how her brother felt about flowers. Though he had always portrayed himself as a “manly” person, Thalia had loved teasing him about how flowers of the garden in their old home had always seemed to reach for him and now to see this particular type of flower growing upon his grave made her happy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truth be told they </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ARE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the most appropriate flower. It’s hard to forget someone like my brother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soon though Thalia allowed her smile to fall. “But if it weren’t for the fact that I chose to be what I am, he would still be alive…” Thalia remembered the dream that both she and her brother had shared and the words that their family had said about them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They always said that if Wuldric and I became Hunters we would balance each other out perfectly and would likely go down together.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But instead Thalia had forsaken her duty as a Huntress and had become a Vileblood which had led to her brother’s death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being a Vileblood is not a blessing… It’s a fucking curse and I allowed myself to be led astray…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thalia wondered what she could do now to atone for that fatal flaw outside of being killed by another Vileblood or Xavier, but she doubted there was anything she could do to atone for everything she had done for she doubted that a Vileblood like her </span>
  <b>
    <em>COULD</em>
  </b>
  <span> atone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, young Huntress, I knew a hunter much like you. Lost his family due to a simple mistake, the same mistake you made in fact." Gehrman idly commented, a smile on his lips once more. "He came to this place with his brother, becoming a Hunter with him. They were close, though were very much two sides of the same coin. These two brothers were masters of their respective weapons, the Saw Cleaver and Threaded Cane, another parallel there, I believe. The first brother, who had always been known to be a dash more reckless and unpredictable, went off and took to being a Hunter quite well, befriending other Hunters with ease. The two had come here to help the city of Yharnam, working as a team together for many different expeditions. I trained them both, teaching them the art of the Hunter, and sent them into the world. One brother became disillusioned, losing himself to his beast, tearing those who had grown close to him apart. The other brother searched endlessly after that night, never truly able to find his brother, for his brother had taken up an oath with Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods. He became her favored Hunter, doing her bidding regardless of what she would ask. Eventually the two brothers came face to face once more, their duel was one that could be heard through all of Yharnam. In the end, the Vileblood Hunter emerged victorious, though his brother's blood awoken him to the atrocities he had committed for the Queen. The remaining brother broke free from the Queen's control, and has spent many years atoning for his actions. He became a Hunter of Hunters, managed to get himself a wife and raise a daughter.. Point is, young Huntress, do not allow the actions you have done to dictate what you do in the future, and take your experiences to strengthen yourself, to find what is right for you." Gehrman sighed, scratching the side of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia had turned to look at Gehrman as he told her that story and once he had finished speaking she turned away to look once more to her brother’s gravestone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that Hunter had someone to point him in the right direction in the end. I don’t have that same luxury… </span>
  </em>
  <span>As much as Thalia wanted to voice that, she kept quiet. As far as Thalia knew, if her grandfather wasn’t alive anymore, she was alone. She had no friends but plenty of enemies. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin…” She told the elder Hunter though she never removed her eyes from her brother’s headstone. But one thing Thalia did know was that she needed to discard the outfit she wore now, she no longer served the Vileblood Queen and thus had no more reason to wear the Knight’s Set that the Queen had gifted to her, especially not when she planned on finding a way to atone for all she had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only I still had my Hunter Garb. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you wish to begin anew, young Huntress? To discard your past and to begin to do some good for Yharnam?" Gehrman asked, leaning forth once more, his smile returning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Thalia nodded as she finally turned back to Gehrman. “I have a lot I need to atone for and it’s best I start sooner than later.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I need to find Xavier. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll need proper Hunter's attire. One moment, the Doll will get you them." Giving a small wave to the Plain Doll, she nodded and quickly departed, heading a short distance away to gather the Yharnam Hunter attire. She came back only a moment later, offering the outfit to Thalia. "Henceforth you shall be known as a Good Hunter, should you choose to take the mantle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia took the offered outfit, “I will take the mantle. I will not repeat the events of my past. That’s where they belong, in the past.” Thalia spoke before looking to Gehrman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, then you shall begin once more into the Hunt, your previous actions washed away. You may return to your former state, as Human once more. If you truly wish to begin anew, then drink deeply from the waters of renewal." Gehrman offered a jeweled goblet, one filled with a deep clear liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I have a feeling this will hurt? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia took the goblet and, steeling herself, prepared to do as Gehrman had bid her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you prepared, young Huntress? To cleanse yourself of the Queen's influence, drink the liquid, keep yourself calm. The process will force the blood of the Queen from your body. I shall ask you a final time, are you prepared?" Gehrman's tone was serious, the First Hunter becoming stoic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded, “I am.” She told him reaffirming that she wanted to start anew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then drink deeply from the goblet, and cleanse yourself, young Huntress."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally preparing herself, Thalia raised the goblet to her lips and drank from it. Of course nothing she had ever done, all the training she had experienced as a Vileblood or as a girl, could prepare her for what happened to her next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Thalia swallowed the liquid, it felt as though her body was on fire, pain coursing through every fiber of her being. The pain was akin to being stabbed, daggers all over her body, the blood within her slowly being purged from her system. Her beast could feel the pain as well, and it felt its power begin to decrease, the empowerment from the blood it had previously received slowly disappearing. Dark spots began to dance in her vision as her stomach seemed to twist on itself, and she found herself succumbing to the familiar darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within the Hunter's Dream, the weather had finally changed, soft flakes of snow coming down from the sky. The Plain Doll extended her hand put, catching one of the flakes, watching as it slowly began to melt away. It was strange how the flakes seemed to dance through the sky, falling in erratic patterns, sticking to the ground. It brought a strange feeling within her, one she was not familiar with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this feeling? Could it be.. Happiness? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A bright smile, one more sincere than the one that seemed to always be plastered upon her face, emerged. She found herself at peace within the cold air, the snowflakes falling onto her porcelain skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This seems so familiar. Have I seen this before? No, I have no recollection of such a phenomenon. And yet.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Doll drifted through the snow, finding white blossoms from the trees nearby cascading down with the snowflakes. The ground would soon be covered, though this did not concern her. She let out a soft laugh, the feeling bubbling up further as the wind caught the blossoms, making them dance around her in the cold of the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is so beautiful. I wonder what Master Gehrman thinks? He always seems so dreadfully sad when everything remains the same. Perhaps this will bring him joy." The Doll began to dance, recalling the young Huntress that used to dance with her, who had taught her to sing. Ever so gently, she began her elegant dance, twirling within the snow, which seemed to wrap around her in a cocoon of flakes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this is so grand. I hope that it will stay this way for some time. Did you bring this about, Good Huntress? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p><span>Thalia leaned against the door that led out to where the Doll was dancing. She had finally re-awoken a few moments before the snow had begun to fall and was now watching as the Doll danced, with arms crossed, as she soon turned her gaze to the falling snow. It was odd, being Human- </span><em><span>being a part of the</span></em> <em><span>living</span></em><span>- once more and she knew it would take a bit to get used to. There were so many things that she would need to get used to again but she was sure she would eventually re-adjust to being a living being once more. She had grown so used to not needing to breathe, to not feeling any form of heartbeat, that both things felt almost foreign to her. </span><em><span>I wonder where this snow is coming from. I never would have imagined it capable of doing such a thing here. </span></em><span>She thought to herself as she thought of other things that she would have to get used to once more such as the need to really pay attention to her surroundings as the blood that moved within her veins would attract beasts of all manners to her once she returned to the hunt after Gehrman decided that she was strong enough to. Her new attire she wore, the Yharnam Hunter set gifted to her by both Gehrman and the Doll, fit her surprisingly well and she found herself completely comfortable in it. She could maneuver around easily and it didn’t hinder her legs at all despite how it looked. Her cap fit perfectly and the mask that came with was hanging loosely around her neck as she saw no need to wear it around her mouth just yet. All in all, she looked ready to take on the beasts of Yharnam and she would be except for the fact that her weapon of choice and the pistol (that had been given to her by her father which had been given to him from his father) had both needed to be “touched up” on and thus for the moment she was missing both of those items. </span><em><span>This reminds me of my childhood home...well almost. I remember how Father would stand at the door like how I am standing now and would watch my brother and I play as the snow came down softly. </span></em><span>She hadn’t thought much upon her father for a long time and it sent a soft smile to her face. Hearing something to her right, Thalia turned her head, but that was mainly due to the fact that her beast (which was nagging at her non-stop) had finally shut its mouth, signaling that Gehrman was the one approaching. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a very strange sight, the snow here. Almost had forgotten what it looks like, been stuck here so many years. How are you feeling?" Gehrman smiled, the snowflakes falling onto his as he leaned forward, his cane in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than I was,” Thalia admitted as she returned her gaze to the falling snow. “Likely going to take a while before I fully realize that the corruption of the Vileblood Queen is actually gone.” That was a sure-fire thing for her and it was the truth. It would take a while, but right now she was remembering quite a bit of her childhood and wondered if her parents would be proud of her for wanting to atone for her past transgressions (her brother she didn’t wonder so much about as she knew he would be proud of her). Letting her eyes to close briefly, Thalia allowed herself to enjoy the calm this place brought to her soul despite the grumbling of her beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman softly chuckled, enjoying the quiet atmosphere for a moment. "It will take some getting used to, I'm sure. You'll need to eat, drink, breathe, and sleep on a regular basis now. Usually that is why Hunters set up Workshops and safehouses, as well as giving them.a safe place to stay. One best be careful sticking their noses into another Hunter's workshop uninvited however, as it could be the last mistake a person ever makes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded in understanding, for her she would have to be extremely careful though as she was certain she had been gone long enough for the word to spread about her and what she had done and many Vilebloods would be on the lookout for her for a chance for bragging rights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not looking forward to going back even though I must.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman turned his wheelchair around, chuckling to himself as he wheeled back inside, the snow covering him already beginning to melt within the warmth of the workshop. Despite it being wide open, the lanterns within as well as a small fire helped to keep the chill within from becoming unbearable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This place has been a lot more lively recently. New flowers are blooming, it's snowing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's hot power over this place.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Don't stay out too long, you'll catch yourself a cold." The old Hunter called back to Thalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia smiled but said nothing as she stood straight. Despite her beast’s grumbling, Thalia knew better then to argue with her elders (well most elders she wouldn’t dare argue with, with a few being the exception) and soon followed Gehrman inside of the building, but as she entered a dark feeling began to rise in the back of her mind that someone was looking for her, but just who it was she would not know for a while.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I wonder where Xavier is at and I wonder why I have a bad feeling. I am relatively safe here in the Hunter’s Dream. But something doesn’t feel right. Like someone I know is looking for me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deciding that it would do her no good to think, she fetched her pistol and, taking a seat where she wouldn't take up much room, began to carefully attend to the weapon that she was sure would soon start to see more use. Remembering the way her father had shown her, Thalia carefully took it apart (setting the pieces in certain spots so she knew exactly where they were) and began to clean each part of the pistol before carefully putting it back together, making sure each piece and part went back exactly the way they had been before. Of course, the way she treated the weapon did not go unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman grinned, observing Thalia repair her weapon from a ways away. "Very precise. Seems you had a good teacher there, young Huntress. Many Hunters tend to forget such simple things like weapon maintenance, and find themselves in trouble due to that." He softly chuckled, leaning back once more in his wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia smiled at that, “My father taught me how to care for this pistol, like his father taught him. It’s been around longer than I have and was known for being passed down from parent to child.” She told the elder Hunter never removing her gaze from the weapon she was carefully and methodically putting back together. “It was also the reason my father insisted on saying that “so long as I took care of her, she would take care of me”. He was also fond of telling me that should the day come to where this old girl does finally fail will likely be the day I know my fate.”  This pistol had saved her life many times, but Thalia knew that no matter how much care she provided such a weapon with, fate was so much more stronger and she knew that one day the Pistol wouldn’t be able to save her. “And should that day ever come I have no intentions of going down quietly.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll go the same way I came into this world. Kicking, screaming and covered in someone else's, or should I say covered in some beasts, blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very commendable words, those. It sounds like your father was a very wise man. A Hunter should always be able to rely on their weapons, and should they fail, many would die." Gehrman chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment. "I presume your family were all Hunters then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were,” Thalia nodded as she finished putting her pistol back together and made sure to clean it off completely. “I know on my mother’s side both my grandfather and grandmother were Hunters, my mother I think was a hunter for a few years before she met my father. I’m not so certain about my father’s side though. I know he was a Hunter, and I know my grandfather on his side of my family was, don’t know about my grandmother on my father’s side though. I  never had the chance to meet her as she died a year before my brother was born and Wuldric was born two years before I was.” Thalia smiled then. “Though with the way we acted growing up that would be hard to believe as many people thought of us as twins. Probably wasn’t helped by the fact that I showed interest in being a Hunter first thus between Wuldric and I, I was the first to start training.” Thalia holstered her pistol once she was sure that it was well cleaned off. “But as I came to find out, there was a secret my mother and her parents were hiding from my brother and I. Something I had forgotten about until recently.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah yes, the old tale of a scandal or secret one side of a family refused to share or was hidden away. I do not mean to sound inconsiderate, I simply have heard many similar stories over the years. Though I'm certain there will be something quite unique with your family. Not many families have been Hunters for generations." Gehrman remarked idly, drumming his fingers atop his cane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia shook her head. “This one is a reason why I don’t use weapons that rely heavily on blood. My grandfather on my mother’s side was a Vileblood.” Thalia frowned as she thought about the weapon that Xavier had given to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to have to avoid using it at all unless there is no other option. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So the tainted blood of Annalise runs through your family.. Interesting. I don't think there's ever been a family that had Vileblood blood passed down, but I suppose it makes sense why the Queen would choose you as her favored Huntress. Strange how history seems to repeat itself with slight variation. The Chikage, the weapon Xavier gifted to you, is an ancient Cainhurst artifact gifted to an old Vileblood. The weapon itself hungers for blood, but does not rely upon it. I only know a few to have wielded it, one being Xavier, the other the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst." Gehrman smiled once more, reaching out a grabbing what appeared to be a thick novel from one of the nearby shelves down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked to Gehrman with confusion then, “I’m afraid I don’t understand…” and Thalia really didn't understand a part of what he told her. The part about the weapon she understood clearly, each weapon had something about it she knew she would come to understand eventually (didn’t mean that she would use the weapon unless there was no other choice though), but it was the part about what he had said about the Vileblood blood that confused her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Confused about the Vileblood blood being passed down, are we? Well, as I'm certain you know after being in her service for years, Annalise covets all of her Vileblood, never forgetting a single one. For your grandfather to have been a Vileblood, why it was almost fate for you to end up under her wing. The blood would have laid dormant until Annalise herself re-awoke it within you. That means you still have a bit of Cainhurst blood within you, but you are no longer a Vileblood." Gehrman explained, opening the novel in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia became quiet as she allowed that information to slowly sink in. It was good to know, but still brought up a lot of questions. Questions she wasn’t sure if she would ever have the answers to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That answered some questions but also raised a lot more and unless I can find my grandfather I don’t think I will ever have the answers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Allowing her thoughts to wander for a while, Thalia found herself absentmindedly looking back outside and watching as the snow continued to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do try not to dwell on one thing for too long. You'll find that once you start letting your thoughts drift about, it will be hard to stay focused on what is in front of you. Outside of here, that's suicide." Gehrman stated, flipping to the next page of his novel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia knew that Gehrman was right and mentally scolded herself for it as her beast said something snarky to her in response. Something Thalia would not grace the creature with a response to causing it to huff in annoyance. Deciding to return to caring for her weapons, Thalia next turned her attention to her cane. To most this particular weapon looked to be a normal cane, yet Thalia knew better. This cane, which was famously (or infamously) called the Threaded Cane, was a weapon that often looked like a harmless cane, but in the right hands it was something to fear, especially if the one holding it had been using it for years. Of course this weapon was for those who favored true speed over strength and Thalia, like her grandmother, was just that kind of person. Thalia preferred speed over strength as it often went well with her unusual amount of agility. Even before, during, and now likely after her time as a Vileblood, Thalia had been known to have a natural agility that made many jealous and it wasn't helped by the fact that her grandmother had insisted on "helping" Thalia become almost graceful. Being mindful of the bladed weapon she was taking care of, Thalia carefully "unlocked" the blade so she could clean between the sharp blades (as well as check over the part that allowed such a weapon to become a whip) it could become before "locking" it again and return to attending to the other parts of the weapon. The proof behind the reason she was being so careful with this particular weapon was on her hands through the small nicks and cuts that had scarred over with time. As she cleaned the Threaded Cane, the thoughts she had allowed to wander slowly came back into place and soon memories took over (though she carefully explored those as she was looking for particular ones that mostly dealt with her training on being a Hunter and her favored types of weapons). </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I only had a bow I would be the happiest person alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suddenly a noise caught her attention and, pausing in her attendance of the Threaded Cane so as not to add anymore nicks and cuts to the multiple she already had, Thalia looked up to see someone entering the building. But then she went back to taking care of her weapon and her silent musings on wishing that she had a bow as, even though she was good with her pistol and the Threaded Cane, bows were her specialty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young man dressed in Charred Hunter attire, the telltale sign of a Powder Keg Hunter, approached Gehrman, seemingly not noticing Thalia. The man had rather messy black hair which stopped just before his eyes, and his eyes were a sharp brown. Resting on his hip was the Hunter's Axe, a rather brutal looking weapon, and a rifle was slung over his shoulder. "Ah, Gehrman. It's been some time. I apologize for being away for so long. I gathered more books for you!" The young man grinned, setting his worn leather bag down and opening it. Reaching in, he pulled out several thick tomes, which he carefully set on the ground. "You'd be surprised how difficult it is to find them in good condition!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked towards the person who spoke and, opting for silence, she studied the young man. She had never seen anyone like him before, not even as a Vileblood, and so wondered who he was but would not speak unless she was spoken to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman's face broke out into a grin as he watched the young man empty the many books he had gathered from his bag. "It is good to see you sane, Foolish Gary. You're always gallivanting around somewhere, digging for bits of knowledge. Would I be correct in assuming you read all of these books before returning here?" The man rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, carefully putting the books onto different shelves. "I thought so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia remained quiet but soon returned to her weapons. It wasn’t her place to speak up. Sooner or later the young man would notice her, people always did, and when he was sure to finally notice her, she was sure he would nearly jump out of his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man, now identified as Foolish Gary, turned around as he finished placing the new books upon the numerous shelves. He jumped slightly when he saw Thalia, but a smile once more found his face as he placed his hand upon his heart. "Phew, had quite the startle there. Are you new around here? Perhaps a new apprentice to the oldest Hunter around, Gehrman? He tends to take on all sorts, helps em out and prepares em for the waking world of Yharnam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked up at the young man, she wasn’t exactly sure how to answer his question but it was apparent she needn’t answer as when she went to speak, Gehrman spoke up before she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, she is a new apprentice, though she's hardly new to the land of Yharnam. She's been around for longer than you, Gary." Gehrman let out a light chuckle, rotating his wheelchair to face both Hunters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I'm rather young to be out in the Hunt, but I couldn't sit around doing nothing, Gehrman! You know this already. Besides, I turn 17 in a few days.. Well, tomorrow if it ever comes." Foolish Gary quickly replied, his smile drooping a bit. "My mother was rather insistent I help out in whatever way I can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked to Foolish Gary then in slight bewilderment before hiding it (though she was sure that Gehrman had caught the look). </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s… How did I not see that he’s near my age? Only a few years younger then I am… </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual for Thalia to run into young Hunters, she had run into so many Hunters who ranged from sixteen to nineteen it wasn’t funny, but she had also run into a lot of Hunters who were above their forties. Very rarely, if at all, had she run into anyone ranging from their twenties into their late thirties which made it seem like that age group was just missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish Gary took his glasses off, using his cloak to try and clean them off, a thin layer of ash covering the lenses. "Heh, damn things never stay clean. Guess that's the burden of carrying on the Powder Keg Hunters legacy, there's always a fine layer of ash and gunpowder somewhere. They do so love their explosives, and I find their methods incredibly effective." He removed the rifle from his back, the familiar Rifle Blade Thalia had seen Xavier use on occasion, and attempted to clean it with a rag. "Honestly, fine gunpowder that is already partially ash makes such a mess of the barrel..!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia frowned at his comment but said nothing as she shook her head. Pistols weren’t the only form of gun she knew how to care for and properly clean, but she wasn’t about to interrupt his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would be interesting to see how he cares for such a weapon. I personally never could understand why some people like rifles. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia went back to her Cane and examined the blade closely, she would have to sharpen the blade soon if she didn’t take care and start using it sparingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only I had a bow, this poor Cane wouldn’t need to see such use. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish Gary dug through his bag, grabbing out a steel rod with a wand-like device attached to the end. Ripping off a bit of cloth from his rag, he wove it through a small hole on the wand-like device. "Now, the most dangerous bit of cleaning.." He flipped the steel rod around, the other end having a small brush on it. He carefully pushed the rod inside the barrel of his rifle, spinning it around a bit as he began to scratch away some of the gunpowder residue trapped inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia glanced over towards where Foolish Gary was and shook her head, “You know there are easier ways to clean such a weapon right?” She inquired as she set her Cane beside her and looked over to the young man awaiting a response from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, but I prefer it this way, lets me clean out the parts without fully deconstructing the rifle. 'Sides, it always reminds me to be careful. Cleaning a rifle's not quite like a pistol. There's a lot more to maintaining these more elaborate rifles. Powder Keg design is almost never simple. Built to last, these pieces are." Foolish Gary remarked, withdrawing the brush side before flipping it around and carefully inserting the cloth end. "That lovely white cloth is gonna come out completely covered in gunpowder dust, blackened like the clouds of Yharnam." There was a slight foreign drawl in his speech, one that clearly pointed to him not being born in Yharnam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia let out a slight snort. “Oh I know they are built to last.” She felt the phantom pain of the bullet Xavier had shot into her some time ago, when she and Xavier first met, despite the fact that neither the bullet nor the wound were there anymore. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that very well...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she dropped her voice as she muttered that last part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Been on the receiving end of one of these rifles then? What, were ya poking your nose around Old Yharnam? Powder Keg Hunters were the ones to set fire to that place, if you didn't know." Swirling the rod around again, Gary maneuvered it around inside, using it like a plunger to clean it. The scent of gunpowder, which had been only a bit noticeable before, was much stronger now as Gary worked, the ash and powder covering him seemingly endless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just at the receiving end, my grandfather on my Father’s side had one. Gifted to him if I remember correctly. And as for Old Yharnam I have no plans to go back,” Thalia looked away and towards the outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can help it I will avoid that area at all cost.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The memory of finding her brother fighting (and nearly losing to) the Blood-starved Beast was one memory she was not looking to bring back. Standing as she thought of her brother, she decided to go visit his grave for a little bit and looked back towards Foolish Gary, “And I am well aware of who burned down Old Yharnam, just as I am also aware of areas that lay beneath the entire City of Yharnam. Though </span>
  <b>
    <em>THAT</em>
  </b>
  <span> was less of a choice on my part then me being dragged along by one of my two idiotic cousins.” With that Thalia turned and left the building to go sit beside her brother’s grave to allow herself to calm down and think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it something I said?" Gary scratched his head, a bashful expression coming to his face. "I didn't mean to bring up anything bad, I was just curious is all. I'll give her a bit of space, then apologize for my foolishness. That should work!" Gehrman shook his head at Gary's antics, but remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia soon sat beside her brother’s grave and sighed as she studied the headstone before closing her eyes. Unlike most people who would sit cross-legged, Thalia sat more like a kneel, both knees upon the ground and “sitting” upon her heels. To where most would find it slightly uncomfortable, she was unbothered sitting like this, in fact she was actually more comfortable sitting like how she was now. Opening her eyes once more, Thalia noted that in the cold she could see her breath and couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh before raising a gloved hand to raise her face mask to prevent the cold from stinging every time she inhaled. Losing herself to memories, she couldn’t help but allow one to wrap her in its embrace and as she explored it, she failed to notice that she soon fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia was calmly walking in the general direction of the crypt she had been using when she had been a Vileblood and wondered if everything was still there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope everything is. It’s been a while since I was last there though. I don’t know if-huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hearing something off to her right, Thalia paused and listened closely but frowned as nothing moved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I heard something. But I don’t see anything moving. Might just be my mind playing tricks on me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia stayed still for a moment longer before shaking her head and continuing on her path but with slower more cautious steps this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something doesn’t feel right. Someone is here but I don’t know where exactly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noticing how oddly quiet it was, Thalia felt a shiver run along her spine as a familiar voice spoke up causing her to freeze in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ironic that I would find you here, in a graveyard of all places, dear cousin.” Thalia turned her gaze towards the direction of the voice’s owner and saw her only male cousin standing at the entrance to a tomb that Thalia had never really bothered to go into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aedan? How did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking for you for a while dear cousin,” Aedan smiled but Thalia noticed that something was off about his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somethings not right with him...His smile...it’s all wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well… you found me,” Thalia spoke as she watched him slowly begin making his way towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I have and I am all the more glad for it. I heard about Wuldric. Such a tragedy. I was hoping he would be alive for what I was planning.” Aedan continued to stalk towards Thalia who felt her beast’s hackles raise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia’s beast wondered as she watched through Thalia’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s… wrong… But not as in losing himself to his inner beast wrong...just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WRONG</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know and it’s worrisome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia answered as she watched Aedan carefully. “Aedan, you’re scaring me a bit. What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you scared? I won’t hurt you. At least… not yet anyway. Why would I hurt the only remaining member of my family who is now infamous for slaughtering the entire order of Executioners?” He inquired as Thalia slowly realized what was wrong with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has he gone mad?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia wondered as her beast</span>
  <b>
    <em> howled</em>
  </b>
  <span> within her for her to run. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Running won’t help you stupid bitch! He’s a Vileblood and you know this! </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Doesn’t matter! We need to </span></em><b><em>RUN</em></b><em><span>!</span></em> <em><span>You-</span></em><b><em>WE</em></b><em><span>- have just barely recovered from our previous wounds! </span></em><span>Her beast snarled at her as Thalia began backing up.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Aedan, what are you planning?” Thalia inquired as she took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too painful,” Aedan said as he prepared his weapon, a weapon Thalia had yet to see and therefore could not name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Preparing herself, Thalia barely had time to dodge his sudden attack and heard a rip before suddenly feeling blood running down her left arm. Unlocking her cane, Thalia unleashed the blades as a whip and cut into her cousin who </span>
  <b>
    <em>HOWLED</em>
  </b>
  <span> in pain before he leapt at her and began wildly slashing at her with her dodging and lashing out while trying to keep a good distance away from him but he was making that hard on her. Despite how hard she was trying to keep away from him, Aedan was not relenting and eventually Thalia found herself unable to block the incoming blade. Crying out in pain, Thalia leapt away as swiftly as possible and was now seen covering the left side of her face. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You son of bitch!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Thalia snarled as she pulled her hand away to reveal that there was now a long open cut over her left eye which was shut due to the blood now running from the wound. “I will </span>
  <b>
    <em>kill</em>
  </b>
  <span> you for what you just did.” Thalia snarled as her beast </span>
  <b>
    <em>HOWLED</em>
  </b>
  <span> in rage as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you could hurt me, a beast would have better luck then you right now.” Aedan smirked as the insanity showed within his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a loud roar sounded and both turned to look towards the direction it was coming from. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the-?! Oh shit! A BEAST! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia thought as a wolf-like creature came lunging towards her and Aedan with claws swinging towards Aedan while it’s fangs reached out towards Thalia and caught her on the arm. Snarling as she managed to pull away before its fangs could dig in, Thalia found herself reaching to her side and yanked out a weapon that looked to be made of bone and covered in odd green liquid. Shoving it into the beast’s shoulder with a snarl, Thalia quickly took off as the beast suddenly turned upon Aedan and with a roar began to leap for Aedan’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YOU BITCH!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Aedan roared as he began to try and fend off the beast as Thalia ran. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I WILL KILL YOU!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Taking off after slaying the wolf-like beast, Aedan fled the scene as Thalia </span>
  <b>
    <em>RACED</em>
  </b>
  <span> to get to the crypt’s entrance while not realizing that she had dropped her cane which now pointed in the direction she had fled towards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia approached the door to the crypt she had often used as a Vileblood and, reaching out, was pleased to see it react to her and open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good...it will still open for me even if I’m not a Vileblood.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hissed in a breath as her left arm began to sting and grow slowly numb from both the cut Aedan had made with his odd blade and the fang marks left from the surprise attack from the wolf-like beast. But with the pain from the wound upon her left eye beginning to burn she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to treat these wounds before they grow worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she noticed that there were lights within the crypt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The servants are still here? I would have thought they would have returned to Cainhurst after I left the service of Annalise…</span>
  </em>
  <span> entering the crypt, Thalia began moving towards the flickering lights and soon came into the main area of the crypt-home she called her own. “Rodrick? Everyone?! If you are there I have returned…” The pain from her wounds made her head spin a little and she found herself nearly falling over as she went to lean on the wall nearest to her. Hearing something to her left, Thalia opened her right eye and turned to see that those she had called to were now rushing her way in a panic upon seeing her in the state she was in. “Help me over to my chair,” She began as two of the servants rushed over to help her move to sit down in a chair near the hearth that had been built into a wall opposite the entrance, “I need to treat these wounds.” She told them as two other servants rushed off to gather the supplies needed for her to clean and treat the wounds. Helping her to remove the torn pieces of her current attire, Thalia watched as one servant took it away to begin mending it while another brought her an under shirt to put on while she was awaiting the return of her attire. “Rodrick?” She addressed the servant now attending to her wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant looked up at her in wonder and tilted his head to the side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you all still doing here? I no longer serve Queen Annalise, shouldn’t you all have returned to Cainhurst?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodrick shook his head before pulling away to swiftly write something down before handing it to Thalia to read while he attended to her left eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We remain because of your kindness, my Lady. Vileblood or no, we chose to remain in your service. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia let out a soft chuckle. “Alright then. If that is what you all so wish, then I will not stand in  your way.” She told the servant who smiled warmly at her before a thought struck her. “How did you know that I am no longer a Vileblood?” She inquired as he finished bandaging her up. The servant, Rodrick, looked her over swiftly and she chuckled. “Of course that should be obvious. Forgive me.” Thalia sighed as she closed her eyes as she gave herself some time to relax. “There is something I wish to ask of all of you.” She addressed all of the servants who looked to her as the one who had been mending her outfit came back with the completed outfit and handed it back to Thalia as she stood with eyes open. “There will more than likely soon be a man, a Hunter of Hunters as he is, who will likely be looking for me.” Swiftly describing what Xavier looked like she turned to the servants. “Keep an eye out for him, if he is following the bloody trail I left behind while coming here, get him to follow you, please don’t get yourselves killed, and bring him here.” Thalia requested of the servants who all nodded in agreement to what she wanted. “Not all of you have to go looking for him, take turns and please make sure to carry a note on yourself so he can know that you want him to follow you.” another agreeing nod and Thalia smiled, “That is all for the moment,” she gave them a warm smile as she turned towards the room furthest away from the main area and disappeared to redress in her Yharnam Hunter’s garb and gloves. Once she was finished with that, Thalia left that room and made her way towards the “workshop” like area where she took her pistol from its holster and set it upon the table before turning and looking towards the weapons she had hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the two weapons she had been gifted at separate times since being here, Thalia walked over to reach up and took up one of those weapons and felt her heart fall as she held the weapon within her right hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why have I not used this Rakuyo yet? It was gifted to me by my mentor for me to use…Oh Rhaessa...I miss you...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Closing her eyes, Thalia sighed as she held the weapon for several more moments before willing it away to make it her backup weapon and turned her gaze towards the weapon Xavier had gifted her. Taking up the sword, Thalia studied it carefully before pulling it from its sheath to study the blade. She had never been very good with these kinds of blades, or hadn’t been until she had met the woman named Rhaessa. Rhaessa had been her guide and mentor when Thalia had first awoken as a Vileblood in service to Queen Annalise. But for Thalia, Rhaessa had been so much more. Rhaessa had been Thalia’s only friend that Thalia could name within this forsaken city and the death of Rhaessa still stung Thalia deeply. Replacing the blade within its sheath, Thalia kept it in her grasp as she turned and went back over to the table where her pistol lay and set the blood hungry weapon she held beside the table as she picked up her pistol and studied it carefully. Despite having taken it apart and caring for it within the Hunter’s Dream, Thalia had been lacking certain things that helped keep her pistol in working condition and now that she was back in her odd little home, she had everything she needed to tend to the pistol and swiftly began to take it apart before reaching up and grabbed the things she needed to help take of this beloved pistol. Unfortunately for her, due to the fact that her left eye was covered by bandages, the progress she would be making on caring for the weapon would be slower now. “I wonder if Xavier will show up while I’m caring for you, old girl.” Thalia spoke softly to the torn apart pistol. “Wouldn’t that be just funny.” With that Thalia grew quiet as she began focusing on caring for her pistol while one of the servants left the crypt, with a note in their hands, to keep an eye out for Xavier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters to keep you wonderful Hunters wanting more. I promise more chapters will come, be patient young ones. </p><p>~ThaliaofCarim</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xavier, Hunter of Hunters and one of the original Hunters of Yharnam, found himself frozen in place, deep within the Hunter's Nightmare. He had been tipped off about the whereabouts of an old Hunter, the first apprentice of Gehrman, and a person who had been his first friend within this God-forsaken land. At first, he had been skeptical, for everyone knew they had died years ago, their corpse never recovered. One of Gehrman's deepest regrets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were always great at fooling us, Maria.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had carefully navigated his way through the Astral Clocktower, the place indicated to be the Hunter's final resting place. There had been many creatures that had stood in his way, and many others that cried out for Lady Maria to save them, filling Xavier with a chill for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I presume this was the work of Byrgenwerth and its scholars, but perhaps this was where it all began. Insight, the damned knowledge Provost Willem was so interested in gathering and understanding.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived at the top finally, his supply of blood vials had depleted significantly, though it was mostly due to attempting to avoid the beasts in this place than from anything else. Here, they hunted him with no remorse, tearing into each other just to try and reach him. It was quite the workout for the old Hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The top of the Clocktower was quite different from the rest of the winding place, with a large open space like an atrium. On the floor were petals of lumenflowers, littered about as though the wind had left them forever. The massive clock that made up the Clocktower itself came into full view, 13 Caryll Runes the symbols that indicated time. None of this was what caught Xavier's attention however. There, in the center of the room, seemingly stiff and dead, was the body of Lady Maria, the first apprentice to Gehrman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, he approached the body, reaching out with his hand for a moment, only to feel it gripped tightly. "A corpse should be left well alone.." The voice was soft, and Xavier felt himself pulled a bit closer to the now very much alive Lady Maria, who stared intently at him. "Oh, I know very well how the secrets beckon so sweetly.." She released him, shoving him back quite a ways as she rose, drawing her Rakuyo and brandishing it at him. "Only an honest death will cure you now.. Liberate you from your wild curiosity.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier stood his ground , drawing his weapon for the battle, his trusty Saw Cleaver. The first Hunter weapon he ever held, and one he had trained against Maria with. "It is unfortunate our final meeting must be this way, Lady Maria, but I shall grant you the peace you were denied.." The two rushed at each other, sparks flying as their weapons collided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish Gary was pissed. Scratch that, he was beyond pissed. When he had left the Hunter's  Dream, Gehrman had given him a very strange warning, one about not returning to his home. He had been confused at first, for he had not been home for quite some time. After all, his mother had better things to do than to babysit him all day. He had brushed it off as Gehrman being concerned for his safety, as he was still relatively new to the Hunt and its violence. The last thing he expected was to receive a letter from the Queen. The contents of the letter read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear young Hunter,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I am writing to you in this most peculiar way to make a very simple request. I wish for you to come to Castle Cainhurst, to grant me an audience so that I may see you face to face. Your mother insisted that you were rather skilled, and would be a good addition to our cause. Should you choose to accept, a carriage will await you to bring you to the destination, and one of my servants will escort you to me. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regards,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crumbled the letter angrily, throwing it into the dirt. No! This was why he had left, to get away from </span>
  <b>
    <em>her </em>
  </b>
  <span>influence! Was she watching him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, there's no one around that knows who I am that could report to her. Mom told me she stopped speaking with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>when I left.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a loud sigh and fixing his cap, the young Hunter grimaced, aware of the consequences of refusing the Queen blatantly. He really did not want to be on the run more than he already was, constantly watching his back for the Vilebloods that listened and clung to </span>
  <b>
    <em>her </em>
  </b>
  <span>every word. Perhaps he should retreat back to the Dream, no one would find him then. Yet, his mother could be in danger. There was no way he would risk her life, as he had grown up with only her to raise him. They would risk the world for each other, and his mother always had a reason for everything. Perhaps she was trying to protect him better? He made up his mind, grabbed his weapons, then set out. He had work to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a short carriage ride, Foolish Gary stepped out of the stagecoach, glancing behind him. The horse that had driven the carriage lay dead and decaying, and the carriage destroyed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen was always one for theatrics and controlling the dead.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The imposing castle stood in front of him, the familiar chill of the night hitting him and snaking under his robes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange.. This place is much colder than I remember.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awaiting Gary at the top of the steps was a Cainhurst servant, which shambled towards him, letting out a soft groan. Revulsed, he reached for his rifle, then paused as he noted that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not outwardly hostile towards him. Perhaps a bit cautious, but not hostile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder how long that will last? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Motioning towards him, the Cainhurst servant started up the steps, shambling up them with relative ease despite its appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside the Castle, the doors slowly creaked shut behind him, slamming loudly as they met, making Gary involuntarily jump with fright.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why do I suspect that I’ll have to get used to that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The corridors he could see had more of the servants laying about, blood and gore around on the floors and walls. Bodies and skeletons were strewn around, some hanging from higher up, others freshly by the entrance. A shiver creeped up his spine, but he placed his hand on his weapon in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! You there! Hunter!” A voice called out, making Gary scan the surrounding area for the source, his eyes settling on a figure a level above him, leaning against the balcony railing. They seemed to be sizing him up, at least that was what he presumed as the figure looked him up and down. “What brings you to Cainhurst Castle? Did you receive an invitation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gary thought for a moment, then replied to the inquiry. “What is it to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunter above let out a laugh, a large grin upon their face. “My my, so testy, young Hunter. I am simply trying to be friendly. You’re in an unfamiliar environment, with no one around willing to explain what is going on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, because I totally trust the words of a random Hunter I meet deep in the home of Annalise’s Vilebloods. Sorry I’m not so forthcoming with my own information, you’ve given me no reason to trust you.” Gary replied, crossing his arms and glaring up at the Hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A fair assessment. Yet, I can help you if you so agree. I belong to an organization that is nearly extinct now, wiped out by a rather violent Vileblood. If you are here, that tells me you are a part of her little group here. I want to offer you an alternative before you move further.” The Hunter replied simply, their grin never fading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to join your organization more than I would want to join Annalise. There is no reason for me to commit to either. If you wish to continue to stand in my way, so be it. I will have to move you myself.” Gary drew his weapon here, a glare on his face now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you poor misguided fool.. Very well. Have at thee!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood. Blood is everywhere..</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xavier let out a large breath, clutching his side in pain, the familiar warm crimson covering his fingers and staining his outfit. Laying not far away, a look of shock on her face, was the corpse of Lady Maria. Her weapon was grasped in Xavier's free hand, and a frown decorated his face as he bit his lip hard, a wave of pain hitting him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy hell.. One of the longest fights of my life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Around the rather spacious arena, the mixed blood of his and Maria's decorated nearly every surface, and the stench was enough to drive any Hunter mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a strained breath, gritting his teeth as his beast pounded his head, struggling desperately to escape. It has been strangely silent up to this point, having not even emerged to comment on anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why now of all times? </span>
  </em>
  <span>If the beast heard, it gave no inclination, snarling and crashing against the mental barriers he had constructed. He grimaced again as he placed Maria's weapon on his back, carefully picking up her corpse, which lay not far away, a look of shock still on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Do not bring her! You fool! There is more to do here! </em>
  </b>
  <span>His beast raged, attempting to get the old Hunter's attention to no avail. He lit the familiar lantern in front of him, taking a moment to close Maria's eyes and shift her so she looked more peaceful. "I would appreciate it if you would stop.. We will return again, you impatient bastard.." He gripped Lady Maria's body close as he disappeared once more from the Hunter's Nightmare, heading instead to the Hunters Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many hours and a very chaotic conversation later, Xavier managed to slip out of the Hunter's Dream, glancing back at the elder Hunter, Gehrman. He was staring intently at the spot where he had buried Lady Maria, a scowl upon his features as he glared at the Doll every so often. "Goodbye for now, Gehrman."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the First Hunter heard him, he showed no inkling of it, and soon he disappeared, reappearing within his workshop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, this place is a mess.. I'll clean it some time later. I have more important matters to deal with.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier pushed open his Workshop door, stepping out into the Yharnam streets once more, a heavy downpour now obscuring much of the full moon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange..</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why must it always be raining wherever we go?” A feminine voice inquired as the person she traveled with turned to her. </p><p>“It cannot be helped, Zirri, but we can’t be focusing on that now, Thalia needs us.” the other person, a man wearing a familiar set of attire that seemed to be the same as what Thalia once wore except for the fact that this particular set had a cape around the shoulders, spoke up as he turned to the woman. “If what I have heard is true, my old mentor may be after her and it would be wise for us to get to her before he does once more.” </p><p>Zirri looked at the man and frowned. “I know Rogan, but with this downpour it will be hard to find any traces of our daughter.” </p><p>“Do not worry, love, we will find her,” the man, revealed to be named Rogan, smiled softly towards Zirri. “But I hope we can get to her before my old mentor can…” He frowned now before shaking his head. “Let’s get out of the rain for a moment. It will do no good for either of us to get sick before we find her.”</p><p>“Agreed. And let's just hope that while we wait, my father doesn’t find her at all…” With that both Zirri and Rogan went to find shelter in an abandoned building while they waited for the rain to let up.</p><p>***</p><p>Continuing through the rain, torch in hand, Xavier let out a soft chuckle. "Last time I saw rain around here was before the Endless Night.. Before everything went to hell.." He glanced up for a moment, his gaze seemingly distant, as though he saw something that no one else could. "Suppose I knew it was going to shit already.." </p><p>The beasts that would prowl the path Xavier walked now were absent, most likely hidden away, taking shelter from the elements. It was peaceful, or rather as peaceful as one could get within such a Hell. "Wonder what the young Vileblood has been up to since I've been away.." He paused for a moment, glancing down. The stench of blood hung in the air here, fresher than most places. Looking down, he saw a trail of blood, which went on for a bit. Against his better judgement, he followed, his mind going back to a very similar event. </p><p>Rather than finding a corpse of a Hunter (which filled him with a bit of relief), he instead stumbled upon the fresh corpse of a massive beast, which appeared to have been killed rather savagely. He crouched down by the massive corpse, inspecting the wounds it had sustained. <em> Curious.. </em> He carefully removed a smaller blade, one which glinted and caught his eye. Examining it for a moment, he recognized it. A Shaman Bone Blade. Very uncommon, and very deadly in the right hands. He stored it away in his bag, a bit of kleptomania hitting him. Glancing to the sides he froze, seeing a familiar blood stained cane laying innocently on the ground, just a bit away from where he stood now. <em> Oh no.. </em> He walked over and swiped the cane up, returning it to its normal state, and clipped it to his belt for now. <em> What did you get yourself into, young Vileblood? </em></p><p>Suddenly a slight squelching sound was heard as footfall approached the area Xavier was in. and before long a Cainhurst Servant soon appeared in the area and was looking around as if searching for someone or something but upon spotting Xavier it carefully walked over and made several motions as if trying to tell him something despite its status as a mute being.</p><p>Xavier turned his attention to the Cainhurst Servant, refraining from pulling out his weapon and stabbing it out of pure instinct. <em> What the hell is it trying to do? </em>He watched it for a bit, attempting to discern exactly what it wanted from him.</p><p>Cautiously  making it’s approach, it held out a folded up parchment and offered it to Xavier in the hopes he would understand what it wanted.</p><p>Xavier snatched up the folded up parchment of the Cainhurst Servant, giving it a small nod. He quickly read over the note upon the parchment, raising his eyebrows. <em> They can write now? </em></p><p>Watching as Xavier opened the note, the Servant waited for him to hopefully agree with what had been briefly written there. </p><p>"Alright, little Cainhurst Servant. I'll follow you. Strange that you know how to write.. What has happened since I've been away?" Xavier made sure the Threaded Cane was firmly clipped to his belt, nodding at the Servant to move.</p><p>Smiling at Xavier’s wonder, the Servant waved to him to follow before beginning to move in the direction he had originally come from and with Xavier following they soon arrived at a door that would lead into the crypt where Thalia was currently located and tending to her wounds once more. Stopping before the door, the Servant did something quickly and the door soon opened to reveal a lit up area beyond. Moving out of the way, the Servant motioned for Xavier to enter first as the servant knew that the moment that he himself were to enter the door would close to the outside world to prevent unwelcome visitors.</p><p>Xavier entered the crypt with a small chuckle, taking a moment to look around the place. <em> Rather well decorated for a crypt. Why am I not surprised, young Vileblood?  </em></p><p>Around the main area were the normal things one would find in a person’s home upon entering such as chairs, a few small tables here and there, a desk off to one side which unlike many desks was surprisingly well-kept and well organized. Off to another side was what appeared to be a fireplace (with what appeared to be two high-backed chairs with a rug underneath them and a table between them) where a warm fire was burning brightly and crackling as another Servant appeared to feed it fresh wood before that servant disappeared off into a different room to attend to some unknown thing while yet another appeared briefly to stop at the desk and write something down before vanishing into a long hallway at the furthest point of the main area. But yet still one more Servant appeared and this one nearly jumped out of his skin upon spotting Xavier. Taking a moment to study the old Hunter, the Servant quickly rushed to the desk and wrote something down before taking what he had written down into another room closer to the main one yet still a ways away and it was this room where Thalia’s voice sounded from though it was slightly muffled as if she was holding something in her mouth but soon she yelped. “<b> <em>HEY!</em> </b> I can do this myself! I’m not completely unable to replace these!” It was quiet for a moment. “Okay fine, have it your way…” her voice trailed off into an incoherent muttering than before she addressed Xavier. “I know you're here, old man, make yourself at home. I’ll be out there in a moment or you can come in here, doesn’t matter to me.” Thalia told him as the servant that had led Xavier to the crypt slipped by him and into the area where Thalia was only to reappear with a bowl filled with bloody water before vanishing again to dispose of the water and returned with a fresh bowl of water for whatever Thalia and the Servant helping her were doing.</p><p>Xavier raised an eyebrow slightly as he walked into the room where Thalia was currently, unclipping the Threaded Cane from his belt. He walked in leaning forwards a bit, the cane resting on the ground. He observed the room he had now entered, a light chuckle escaping him. "You have a strange taste of homes and of decor. Prefer the company of the skeletons, young Vileblood?"</p><p>Thalia let out an amused snort then, "Moreso then the company of the beasts roaming around in the rest of Yharnam," She replied as she picked up something from the table she sat near as the servant who had rushed to her with a note stood at her left side, bandages within his grasp as he began to wrap her left arm up once more. "Though from what I can hear even from here I doubt any beasts are out in the rain right now. As for my tastes in homes and decor, well," Thalia slightly chuckled then, "I've always been an odd one in that regard." If one were to look around the room where Thalia sat now, they would notice that it, for all intents and purposes, <em> looked </em> like any normal Hunter's small workshop where they could tend to their weapons in peace without the fear of beasts coming after them (minus the fact that this place was underground) except there was a few differences. Thalia's workshop, like the rest of the crypt, was well-kept and clean, hinting to anyone visiting that she was cleanly, though, with the way she had tended to brutally slaughter beasts and people, no one would have guessed that about her. In the back of the room though was a particular thing that would catch anyone's eye: it was a painting of the lineage of bloodlines leading down to Thalia, her brother and a few others, and while it was large, it wasn't as annoyingly large as some (though if Xavier were to look closer, he would spot a few familiar faces). "Can I take these damn bandages off yet?" Thalia inquired towards the Servant that was helping her tend to her wounds, "These damn things itch and I do wish to have the left side of my sight back." Thalia complained as those words seemingly caught Xavier's attention.  </p><p>"Bandages, you say? Were you attacked recently, young Vileblood? Many wounds would not need a bandage, since we have Blood Vials. Did you run out, or has something changed since I've been away?" Xavier asked, his voice low as he approached the painting, a small smile on his lips. He did indeed recognize quite a few faces on the painting, halting for a moment when he saw a particular familiar face seemingly staring right into his soul. "Fascinating family tree here, Young Vileblood.."</p><p>“Yes and yes to those first two questions, and no I didn’t, I was taken by surprise by a cousin of mine <b> <em>AND</em> </b> a Beast which I used my last Shaman Bone Blades on and yes something <b> <em>DID</em> </b> change while you were gone. I am no longer a Vileblood.” Thalia informed him as she inhaled a breath as the Servant carefully removed the bandages upon her head. “As for my family tree the majority of the people on there are dead, at least that I know of. Only my male cousin and I are left, again, that I know of.”</p><p>Xavier raised an eyebrow, concern shining in his eyes. "Why would your cousin attack you? Did he have some sort of unsettled vendetta against you? Or has he become a blood drunk Hunter?" Ever so gently, he placed his hand on one of the names on the family tree, his expression shifting slightly, a bit more wistful. </p><p>“I don’t know why he would suddenly attack me like he did but he was acting…” Thalia sighed sadly as the servant who was tending to her wounds gently laid his hand on her shoulder with worry. “Well he was acting odd. I’ve known him for most of our lives but the way he was acting...I’ve never seen it before.” Thalia reached over with her right hand and gently placed it on the arm of the Servant showing silent thanks for his attempt at comforting her before allowing the Servant to return to tending to her wounds.</p><p>Xavier reached down and unclipped the Threaded Cane from his side. "I think you may have lost something in your haste. Always remember to keep your weapon on you, it will determine your survival. Even the most experienced of Hunters will find that without a weapon on hand, their best best is keeping out of sight." He smiled for a moment, but it quickly shifted to a frown as he thought. "It sounds like your cousin is suffering from the beginnings of becoming a blood-drunk Hunter, the loss of sanity. Those who used to be close to you are now seen as threats, and their paranoia skyrockets."</p><p>“To be honest, I wasn’t even aware of having dropped my Cane,” Thalia told him despite the fact that she could not look towards him. “And I guess that means I will lose my last living family member…” Thalia’s voice trailed away as she realized what Xavier was saying. "Unfortunately I have no idea where he has disappeared off to otherwise I'd personally see to it that he is put out of his misery and before you ask: yes my cousin is a Vileblood. The weapon he used though is unfamiliar to me as I've never seen the likes of it before. His hunting patterns are a toss up as Aedan never sticks to just one way of hunting though he does tend to switch between brute force and speed depending on the situation he's in…" Thalia closed her eyes as she tried to recall everything she could about her now insane cousin. The Servant attending to her wounds frowned as he saw that the fresh bandages that had been wrapped around her left arm were bloody once more and frowned as he motioned for fresh ones to be brought as he unwrapped her arm before giving off a hiss of his own causing Thalia to look down at the wounds caused by the beast's fangs. "They shouldn't be bleeding as much as they are… why are they bleeding so much?" She wondered as she noticed just how tired she was growing. Something she knew was not normal even for her as a human, but when she prepared to tell the servant tending to her wounds to go and get a Blood Vial, she heard Xavier speak up as she heard the sound of motion coming from him.</p><p>"Your wounds aren't healing like usual then. How strange. Even if you are not a Vileblood, I would think that the Blood Vials might heal you.. Hmm.." Xavier unslung his bag from his shoulders, digging around inside it for a moment. "I might have something to help ease the bleeding.." A moment later, he managed to procure a strange white paste with a small label with fine handwriting on it, passing it over to one of the Cainhurst Servant. 'Cut Salve'. "Try applying this to her wounds."</p><p>The servant looked skeptical of Xavier's words for a moment but carefully took the item from him before carefully taking some of the Salve and applying it to Thalia's cuts. </p><p>"That salve was created by my wife. Suppose she got tired of bandaging me up when a Hunt went bad." Xavier joked lightly, though his smile did not reach his eyes. The cut salve itself tingled on Thalia's skin, and stung a bit, but cleaned out her cuts and formed the beginnings of scabs. "Now, regarding your earlier comment about losing your last living family member.. It appears we are related.."</p><p>Thalia turned her gaze towards Xavier and studied him for a moment. "I don't see how. If we were I would have recognized you." </p><p>Xavier chuckled lightly, pointing up to a picture towards the side, where a young man with fiery red hair stood, a trouble maker's grin spread over his face. "That's me right there. Damn, I really used to look scrawny back then. Almost don't recognize myself.."</p><p>Thalia looked towards the picture then back at Xavier before looking back towards her family tree with eyes landing upon a familiar picture: her grandmother. She wasn't sure how to feel or react but it somewhat made sense to her now. "Then that means through my grandmother, you are, in a sense of the words, my Great Uncle." </p><p>"Heh, thanks for making me feel old there, kiddo.. Your sense of humor and bluntness reminds me of my brother and your grandmother." For a moment, Xavier seemed lost in thought, reflecting back to a simpler period, then snapped back to reality. "Ah, but enough reflecting on the past, ey? Look towards the future, build something new from the knowledge the past brings, just like my wife would say."</p><p>Thalia looked away as she began to think that over as the Servant offered the Salve back to Xavier. Before turning towards a nearby parchment and writing something down and offering it to Thalia who took it in wonder. "Hmn?" Reading what the Servant wrote, Thalia sighed before shaking her head. "Doubtful but who can say. She might be, she might not be. This is my grandmother you speak of, and not even I know what goes on through her mind."</p><p>Before Xavier could say anything, if he was going to say anything, one of the Servants came rushing into the room nearly in a panic catching the attention of everyone within the room.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Thalia inquired as the servant handed over two things. Thalia frowned as she read whatever was written down before freezing up as she looked towards the other parchment to see a detailed drawing of two familiar people. "Where?" Thalia managed as three emotions rose to sound within her voice. Shock being the most prevalent. The servant handed something over and Thalia read through that as well. "Bring them here." </p><p>Xavier glanced up at Thalia, picking up on the clear anxiety and surprise she felt. "Who'd the little servants discover outside your morbid abode?"</p><p>Thalia did not answer as her emotions reached towards the dark sky above while the servant vanished to do as bid as the Servant next to her began to fidget with worry. He had <b> <em>NEVER</em> </b> seen her like this but he knew there were very, very, few things that could cause her to be acting how she was. The moment Thalia went to stand however was the moment the servant who had left returned with two people Thalia recognized very well and as she turned she spoke causing Xavier to turn and see the two she was addressing. "Mother. Father."</p><p>Xavier turned to the two people who entered, shock coming to his face for a moment. "I thought you died, Rogan." His features had hardened, a small ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "I find myself not surprised at all despite the circumstances. You always were incredibly clever.."</p><p>Rogan looked the older hunter over for a moment a hint of mirth in his eyes, “And I see you met my daughter.” The mirth disappeared for a moment as he glanced over to Thalia who was looking like she was nearly ready to cry at seeing her parents once more before looking back towards Xavier. “I would ask why you are here but I have a feeling I already know.” the more protective side of Rogan sounded clear in his voice then as Thalia’s mother looked between the two men. </p><p>“Rogan? You know my uncle?” Zirri inquired as she looked between the two. </p><p>“Your uncle?” Rogan looked towards Zirri in confusion then. </p><p>Xavier took a calming breath, squashing down his Beast's rage and protectiveness. "Ah Zirri, it is nice to see you again. It has been many years.." A smile graced his lips, though he glanced over at Thalia.</p><p>Thalia studied both of her parents while fighting back tears. “You both are here...I can see you but.. How?” Thalia inquired as her beast’s curiosity picked up despite the creature being quiet as Thalia’s emotions raged against each other. </p><p>Rogan turned towards his daughter then, a look of gentleness coming over him as his gaze settled upon her. “Let me explain,” He started as Zirri spoke up as well. </p><p>“I will let you do that. Uncle Xavier?” Zirri turned towards Xavier then, “May I speak with you in the other room for a moment?”  </p><p>"Of course, I imagine this is very sensitive considering you want it only to grace my ears." Xavier chuckled a bit.</p><p>Zirri frowned, “More so then I will dare to admit.” She sighed before leading him out of the room and out of earshot of Rogan and Thalia. Once she figured them far enough away (and the servants that lingered around had vanished swifter than roaches caught by a light), Zirri turned to Xavier and began to explain why she had wanted to speak to him in private. “...That’s why Rogan and I came back here. My father is planning something horrible for Thalia. He <b> <em>IS</em> </b> here in Yharnam but neither Rogan nor I nor even Mother knows his exact location. We just know that he is somewhere here in Yharnam.” </p><p>“That is.. Troubling to say the least. The last time Laenor and I parted ways, it was not on the best of terms. I’m not surprised to hear he’s still kicking, but with what he is planning.. Things are about to get even more ugly than they already are.” Xavier sighed, taking his hat off for a moment to hold it over his heart. “Onto a bit of a lighter subject. How have you and my sister been holding up? You all disappeared without a word, leaving this old man to wonder if you were dead. I figured Rogan would find some way to cheat death, with what he picked up, but I was still concerned.”</p><p>“Outside of discovering what my father plans? I’ve been fine but I have no idea about my mother. The last I saw of her was just as Rogan, she and I came back to Yharnam.” Zirri frowned. “When I last heard from her she was off to check something that piqued her interest...something about the other executioners I believe? I can’t say for sure.” Zirri glanced over towards Thalia and Rogan and smiled briefly as she noted Rogan hugging Thalia who returned it. <em> Always was closer to her father then her brother was. </em>Zirri frowned then, “Where is Wuldric?” </p><p>Xavier grimaced, placing his hat up to block his expression for a moment. “Well.. I think you’ll need a strong drink before we get into that subject..” Xavier fished through his bag for a moment, procuring a bottle of wine. He passed the bottle over to Zirri, his expression grim. “Wuldric.. Met an unfortunate fate.. At the hands of an Executioner.”</p><p>Zirri paused for a moment, letting the words sink in as several emotions crossed her face. But before she could say anything Rogan spoke up as he and Thalia entered the room. “That would explain why your mother suddenly left to go find the rest of the Executioners.” Rogan glanced over to Thalia at that moment who looked away. “And I have a feeling that a little miss someone over here is the reason behind that.” </p><p>“I may have lost myself in grief and rage…” Thalia managed as the wall became very interesting to her at that moment.</p><p>“I do believe that is the largest understatement I have heard this decade by far. You may have? There’s not much left of the organization formerly known as the Executioners. Though, I believe the reason behind why might explain quite a bit.” Xavier quipped, an eyebrow raised at Thalia.</p><p>As Thalia looked towards Xavier with a small glare before turning to her parents to try and explain what happened but before she could start, one of the servants (this one had apparently gone outside to do something) came rushing back in causing everyone to turn to him as he rushed Thalia’s way. “What happened?” Thalia had never seen any of the Servants in such a panicked state and it worried her. Motioning towards the outside the servant wasn’t sure what more to do before he rushed over to the desk to write something down. </p><p>Zirri frowned then, “Since when can the Cainhurst Servants write?” </p><p>Thalia turned to her mother then, “Only the four here know how to read and write. I taught them as I figured it would be better and easier on all of us.” With that Thalia approached the desk to read what the servant wrote down. Reading it over carefully, Thalia’s face went from a look of curiosity to one of barely contained rage as she looked over the servant. “You weren’t hurt were you?” She inquired as the servant showed her a cut he had received. “That son of a bitch.” With that Thalia disappeared for a moment into the workshop area of the crypt before racing out of the crypt leaving the others in the room to call out to her as she disappeared. </p><p>“<em><strong>T</strong></em><b><em>halia!</em> </b> ” Zirri called out as Rogan frowned. “What in the world could have upset her <b> <em>THAT</em> </b> much?” </p><p>Xavier let out a soft sigh, placing his hat back upon his head. “It appears once more I must shadow your daughter so she does not get herself into a situation she cannot escape. Though, there is a strange feeling I have. I cannot guarantee I will return with her safely..” Xavier left quickly after, leaving Zirri and Rogan rather confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia came to a stop as she looked around with a slight snarl escaping her. “Where in the hell is Aedan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thalia look out!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thalia’s beast called out as Thalia frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out for what-!” Thalia yelped as she felt herself being snatched up and turned her sight to see yet another one of those creatures like the one that had snatched her up before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She yelped again as the creature squeezed her, but when she awoke this time it was in a completely different place then she had been before. “Where the hell?” She wondered before suddenly hearing her cousin speak up and turned towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you again Thalia,” Aedan smirked down at her before taking off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Thalia snarled as her beast also snarled. “Come back here!” With that she took off after him following him to wherever he would lead her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier witnessed Thalia get swooped up, a loud sigh escaping him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The things I go through, child..</span>
  </em>
  <span> He walked forwards a bit, feeling the familiar cold grasp as it swept him up and squeezed him hard, making him gasp in pain. “Gaah!” The creature, whatever it was, kept its firm grip, unconcerned with the man that squirmed within its grasp.It fully crushed its fist, making Xavier vanish and reappear elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He landed on the ground with a thud, taking a moment to catch his breath and inject a blood vial into himself. He glanced around, seeing fresh footprints to his side, and hauled himself to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh joy.. I’m back..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off, following the footsteps while sticking towards the shadows, not that the place was lacking in them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t go getting yourself killed, Thalia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia leapt after her cousin into a round arena and snarled, though this snarl sounded more like a beast than a normal human snarl. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>AEDAN!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Thalia roared out her cousin’s name as the young man turned towards her and smirked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, I get you alone and here we can fight with no interference.” Aedan smirked as he prepared his weapon as Thalia prepared the weapon Xavier had given to her, but before Thalia could speak, Aedan launched himself at her and their fight commenced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the roar that Thalia released, Xavier quickened his pace, heading to try and find the source. While the roar allowed him to narrow down where she had gone, it would still take him some time to catch up, and she was most likely already engaged in combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t really have to do this, you know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His beast spoke up lazily, surprisingly calm despite being completely ignored the last time he had spoken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, she’s family, but you’ve seen family die before. Why risk your own neck after all these years?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier remained silent, keeping his pace and ignoring the comments as he had done many times before. His beast was unfortunately not as easy to ignore here, as he felt the energy of the place slowly pulling at the seams of his sanity, unspeakable sights already visible to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your task is fruitless, old man. She won’t be able to end the Long Night, you know this. Why continue? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WHY? </em>
  </b>
  <span>The beast’s tone shifted, becoming more sinister as it pried at its mental restraints, attempting to spring free and take control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t be able to keep this up forever. I’m slowly gaining control. The longer you are here, the less control you have.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you acted half as much as you talked, you’d be able to get a lot more done, you know?” Xavier replied, a small smile coming to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hang in there, kid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia and Aedan continued to battle it out, the sounds of their weapons clashing ringing throughout the area. Rarely did either of them pull away to rest and when they did it was only for a few short seconds before they were back at it with inhuman snarls sounding from both.  Unfortunately for Thalia, due to the fact that she had been cleansed of the Vileblood Queen’s blood (except what was naturally already there) she was finding herself beginning to tire quickly and was soon panting as she and Aedan pulled away  for another short break. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. Of all the times to be wishing for it, now is one of those times. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia thought as her beast spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems your Uncle is on his way.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The beast told her as if it could pick up on Xavier’s energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Thalia could respond, Aedan leapt towards her and delivered a slash to Thalia’s right arm causing her to yelp out in both surprise and pain. “Distracted are we?” Her cousin snarled as he suddenly scooped up the blade she had dropped. “Then I guess this means it’s time for you to join your brother!” Before Thalia had the chance to turn and leap out of the way, Aedan leapt in front of her and she cried out as the blade of the Chikage was thrust into her directly into her heart. Aedan yanked the blade out of her violently before watching her drop to the ground with a smirk. “Say hello to your brother for me.” He chuckled before looking the blade over. “Nice blade. Too bad it's worthless to me.” He threw the blade away before turning and starting to walk away not realizing that he was being watched now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier froze, having watched the ending of the battle transpire. His beast went silent as blood pounded in his head, a feral snarl escaping him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>You little bastard… </em>
  </b>
  <span>His temper was flaring dramatically, and he yanked his pistol from its holster, firing off a shot in a rapid movement, the bullet sailing through the air towards Aedan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aedan heard the sound of gunfire and deftly dodged the incoming bullet. Turning to seek where the bullet had come from, Aedan snarled as his eyes landed upon the older Hunter but before he could move or say anything a loud and very unfamiliar roar sounded. A roar that was nothing like what Aedan would have heard from a normal beast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier’s beast shrunk back at it recognized the roar that pierced the air, though Xavier himself fired two more shots off, sending them right at Aedan’s shoulder blades. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We need to leave.. What comes now is beyond your skill.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ignored the warning of his beast, holstering the pistol and blending back in to the shadows to observe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aedan felt the two shots hit him due to his sudden pausing, but that concerned him little as he now stood looking around despite the fact that he could not find the source of the roar at that moment. Looking towards where Thalia now lay, he felt himself freeze up as a dark energy wrapped around her before suddenly launching skyward before stopping to form some kind of shadowy ball. Aedan watched as the energy suddenly took the shape of a creature he had never before seen and as it finally (and fully) manifested, the creature that appeared opened it’s glowing blood red eyes and roared with all its might.</span>
  <b>
    <em> “What is that?!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Aedan wondered as the creature turned its gaze towards him with a snarl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never cease to find new ways to surprise me, niece.. When did you make a pact with such a creature?” Xavier muttered softly, watching the creature turn its full attention to Aedan. Pulling a small notebook from his jacket, he procured a charcoal pencil, leaning against the wall and began sketching the creature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It appears she was much crazier than I originally thought. Why are you so stubborn, old man? We need to leave! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier’s beast raged, yet he remained unmoved, continuing the sketch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature roared once more before it began to walk forward, its jaws parting to reveal not one but two rows of sharp teeth. To where many would mistake it for just another large beast, it was, in truth, far from being “another large beast” as would soon be made evident to Aedan who watched it with fear as it slowly moved towards him. It’s fur, in the light of the Nightmare, seemed to absorb any form of light that touched it and with the glow of its eyes most of those who would have seen it would be frozen in terror. Stopping just before reaching Aedan, the beastial creature snarled before suddenly leaping skyward and lunging towards the young man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy was foolish, and he will pay for such ignorance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xavier’s beast remarked, Xavier finishing his sketch and pocketing his notebook. “There’s sure to be a shockwave once the beast lands. Best we brace ourselves..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he said those words, the creature came down and landed heavily creating a shockwave from how hard it landed, sending Aedan flying before it roared again. Turning towards Aedan once more the beast snarled again before bracing itself and roaring once more sending out some form of energy that was invisible to the naked eye. Energy which slammed into Aedan causing him to cry out before he found himself at the end of the claws of the beast’s left hand like paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating.. The power from the beast is incredible.. I can feel it from here.” Xavier remarked lightly, his back against the wall behind him. “When could my niece have stumbled onto such a powerful being? There are not many Great Old Ones still around, from what I discovered in Byrgenwerth..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling, the beast began stalking towards Aedan who was now fully at its mercy. Deciding it had had its fill of tormenting the young man, the beast lunged toward Aedan and, clasping its jaws around the young man, closed its powerful jaws before reopening them to drop the body of what was once Aedan to the ground. Standing back to its full height the beast roared before turning and looking around as if searching for something. As it stood still anyone looking upon it, or rather her, would notice that her tail was nearly as long as her body and neck combined. Walking away from the corpse, the creature lowered her head as she came to where Thalia had fallen and sniffed for a moment at the pool of blood that was seemingly lacking a body. Pulling away, the beast growled before looking around again as if searching for someone. The creature knew that Thalia's body had disappeared temporarily but she looked to be searching for someone who could take Thalia from the Nightmare once her "time" being in the Nightmare was up and then, as if able to pierce the shadows and force them to part, the beast spotted Xavier and locked her gaze onto him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier smiled a bit, noting the creature’s gaze falling upon him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you insane?! We have to move! It is looking right at us! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His beast shreaked, though it was strangely much quieter than it had been, despite the effects of the Nightmare on him. “Greetings, creature. I suppose there is something you wish to tell me, with how your gaze has now fallen upon me and that I am not dead yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Beast looked him over with a slight growl escaping her. Despite the fact that she could, in thanks to her pact with Thalia, understand human speech, she was wondering if she should entertain Xavier before turning fully towards him and spoke with him with a form of speech that would scare the shit out of any living being. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So you are the one that is one of the few remaining members of the family of Thalia’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b><em>No! We need to run! Listen to me for once, you stupid old man!</em></b> <span>Xavier’s beast screamed as the man’s smile grew. “You’re correct there. Well, it is certainly interesting to see one of the many secrets my niece holds.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The Beast seemed to chuckle at Xavier’s words before roaring, effectively (and wordlessly) silencing Xavier’s own beast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For the moment your beast will be silent, I can grant you that peace while we speak. As for one of the many secrets, Thalia has never tried to keep me secret, not that her pact with me would allow her to either nor does she care to try. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange, suppose it is a hard subject to bring up in casual conversation. A bit of silence from up top is nice for a bit. I do have a quick question for you. When and where did you meet my niece, and what kind of deal did she make with you? I am not too familiar with your kind, but I know some of the basics.” Xavier questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This will be the only time I am able to do such a thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The beast spoke as she raised her head and shook out her “mane” of long fur. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When I met Thalia was shortly after her arrival to your cursed city as for where. I was trapped within those things you mortals call “Chalice Dungeons”, she and another found me, though Thalia and I are the only two to have successfully escaped that prison. I was lost within a deeper and forgotten part of the “Chalice Dungeons” like the one who watches over the “Hunter’s Dream” you are so fond of. As for the pact she and I have, </span>
  </em>
  <b>THAT</b>
  <em>
    <span> will be revealed in time for Thalia’s time in your mortal world is nearly over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The beast told him as she studied him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You misunderstand my feelings towards the Hunter’s Dream. I know who controls it, and there is not anything I can do to stop it. You must have hid yourself well if no one from the school of Byrgenwerth found you before my niece. From my recollection, they and the Healing Church went through every facet of the Chalice Dungeons, going so far as to steal and hide away the chalices they acquired.” Xavier replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Beast barked out a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not ALL of the dungeons were found and nor will they be. The only reason Thalia found me at all was because of that other female family member, the one she called a female cousin, decided to investigate where I was locked away. That female cousin of hers did not make it out of dungeons as the one who controls the Hunter’s Dream killed her and it was only through my pact with her that Thalia survived at all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the Great Old One in control of the Dream has it out for my niece then? I’m not surprised with how it seems to try and control everything around it. I’ve felt its presence in my mind each time I rest within the Dream. I cannot imagine how Gehrman has held up all these years..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The old Hunter has his ways. All Hunter’s have their ways. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The beast decided to lay down and turned her gaze skyward for a brief moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one controlling the Dream will get what is coming to her in time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The beast turned her attention back towards Xavier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My power wanes, soon your niece shall be returned to you. Take her back to the Crypt. But upon her awakening, ask her about the one you both knew. The Vileblood named Rhaessa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhaessa? Why bring that name up? I haven’t thought about her in a long time. She fell prey to an unfortunate fate, and I honored her in my own way.” Xavier paused for a moment, his thoughts drifting for a moment. “Wait. The Vileblood she had with her.. Was that Thalia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast nodded as best as she could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed she was. But there was more to Thalia’s relationship with Rhaessa than was let on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I will do as you request, and bring her back to the Crypt she calls home. If I dwell on such things for too long, I might find myself lost in the past. It appears there is much more to this Hunt than ever before.. I’m getting too old for such things..” Xavier sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast seemed entertained by that, before looking skyward once more and closing her glowing eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is more than you would dare to hope to know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Beast laid her head down now and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you are lucky, we shall meet again. But it would be wise for you to pray that you not be on the wrong end of my wrath that will come when we do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that the dark energy that had embraced Thalia and brought the creature forth wrapped around it before vanishing and leaving Thalia behind, this time lying on her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier hopped down from where he stood up above, dropping gracefully and silently by Thalia. He let out another sigh, carefully picking Thalia up and glancing around. “You always find a way to get yourself into such strange situations, don’t you? I swear, if your mother knew half the things you got up to.. And if my sister, your grandmother knew.. I cannot even comprehend how she’d react.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick trip back through the Nightmare, Xavier emerged with Thalia still in his arms. No beasts had come to impede his trek back, and his beast was still silent, clearly no longer comfortable speaking when Thalia was in such close proximity.</p><p>Suddenly a voice spoke up as a woman noticed Xavier, “Xavier?” </p><p>Xavier froze as the voice reached him, a small smile crossing his features. He slowly turned around to face the person who spoke. “My my, it has been quite some time, hasn’t it sister?”</p><p>The woman walked towards him, the attire she wore was familiar as it was the official attire of those from the Executioners but she was missing the helm (something she had said time and time again was beyond stupid). “It has.” She said as she looked him over, “Apparently you did not age well.” She smirked before looking down to see Thalia within his arms. “What are you doing with Thalia? What happened to my granddaughter?” </p><p>“A lot has happened, sister. I need to get Thalia back to her place of rest, thankfully far away from the grip of a controlling Monarch.” Xavier chuckled, shifting Thalia slightly and carefully. “There are plenty of different events that have played out due to Thalia here, as I’m certain you’ve begun to discover.”</p><p>The woman looked Xavier over and gave an unladylike snort, “Begun? Thalia’s birth alone has led to many strange things. What’s happened, and happening, here is only the tip of the iceberg dear brother. I will come with you as I am sure my daughter and Rogan are eager to hear what I’ve discovered, and yes you will want to hear this as well.”</p><p>“Very well sister, we should get moving then. There’s no reason for us to remain here for much longer.” Xavier replied, glancing around nervously. “Being caught out without being prepared is not something I find ideal.” </p><p>The woman laughed then, “Dear Brother, did you forget what organization I am a part of? Executioners are always prepared. Unless they are those fools who were caught with their pants down.” the woman frowned before nodding for Xavier to move.</p><p>“Come now sister, even you should know that the best planned preparations can fall apart as soon as you engage a proper enemy. It’s always been part of my nature to remain on guard at all times.” Xavier continued down his path.</p><p>“I know that better than anyone, we grew up together after all,” The woman smirked before frowning as her thoughts turned sour. </p><p>“Let’s not get lost in the past, Hendina. Lord knows there’s too much there to dwell on to last our entire lifetime and then some.”</p><p>Hendina shook her head, “It’s not the past that’s bothering me, Xavier. Something else is on my mind.”</p><p>“I won’t go prying into your thoughts at the moment, my great niece needs to be returned to her home. It’s a bloody crypt of all places.. Reminds me so much of Zirqo..” Xavier remarked, heading towards where the crypt was located.</p><p>Hendina smirked with a slight chuckle, “At least it’s a crypt and not something else.” She glanced towards several of the many spires and felt a shiver run down her spine.</p><p>***</p><p>Xavier arrived inside the crypt, finding Thalia’s bedroom after a bit of searching. He carefully set her down on the bed, a small smile coming to his lips as he stepped back and exited. “I’ll let you get your beauty sleep. You’ve had a long day today.”</p><p>Just as he finished speaking, Zirri came rushing into the room nearly in a panic. “Thalia!” Zirri called out as she rushed past Xavier to check on Thalia. </p><p>“Zirri, calm down!” Rogan spoke as he entered the room as well, “I’m sure Thalia is alright.” Rogan glanced over towards Xavier then with wonder in his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, she should be alright now. Her cousin was the reason she took off so quickly before, and she made sure to deal with him. It was.. Interesting to say the least..” Xavier replied, placing his hand on Zirri’s shoulder. “She is old enough to look after herself.”</p><p>Zirri looked towards her uncle then, “I know but she is the only child I have left, I cannot help but worry for her.” Zirri told him as she looked away and back towards Thalia as Rogan moved towards her. </p><p>“Love, your uncle is right,” Rogan told Zirri softly. “Let’s leave Thalia to rest, your mother has something she wishes to tell us.” He reminded Zirri who frowned. </p><p>“Yes, it is best we hear what Hendina has to say. She’s not usually one to withhold information unless there is something dire going on.” Xavier remarked softly.</p><p>Zirri nodded then, as much as she wanted to stay by her daughter’s side, she was eager to learn what her mother had to say. “Then we best go see what she wishes to tell us, Thalia will likely be passed out for a while, she is her father’s daughter in that sense.”</p><p>Rogan stopped for a moment before looking at Zirri then, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” </p><p>Zirri smirked then, “Your daughter is like you, soon as she’s passed out she stays that way. In fact she could sleep through a cannon shot. Just like her father.” Rogan frowned then before walking away and muttering to himself.</p><p>“I see your sense of humor is still as snippy as before, Zirr. I am glad. We all need a good laugh in such times.”</p><p>Zirri smirked towards Xavier. "I learned it from the best." With that she glanced once more towards Thalia before walking to where her mother was waiting. </p><p>Xavier exited a moment later, carefully closing the door behind him. “Don’t go getting into too much trouble in your dreams, kiddo..”</p><p>Zirri walked up to stand beside Rogan who smiled as Hendina watched the two with a slight smile before sighing as she prepared to speak. Once everyone was there (minus the resting Thalia), Hendina told everyone what she had discovered and Zirri growled. “So there are <b> <em>TWO</em> </b> Great One Beasts? And <b> <em>BOTH</em> </b> are missing?"</p><p>Xavier remained silent, absorbing the information. <em> We know where one disappeared to.. Though we may know where the second one has gone as well.. </em>Xavier’s beast spoke up, the normally aggressive voice toned down to nearly a whisper.</p><p>Rogan frowned as he thought the information over. “I wasn’t even aware of there being any Great Ones outside of the one many call Ebrietas. But this concerns me. Two Great One Beasts? And both are missing? I don’t like this at all.” </p><p>“Most Great Ones require a pact to escape their confinement.” Xavier remarked quietly.</p><p>Zirri thought for several minutes but before she could speak, Hendina spoke up first. “I know where one went. I know the signs of wherever my granddaughter goes. But the other one…” Hendina shook her head as Rogan and Zirri snapped their attentions towards her. </p><p>“Why would Thalia be anywhere <b> <em>NEAR</em> </b> the Great Ones?” Zirri inquired as Hendina shook her head. </p><p>“Only Thalia and the Great One Beast would know that, and without a proper way to contact the Beast, we will never know.” Hendina sighed then.</p><p>“I may have a way to figure it out, though I’ll need you all to trust I can handle it alone. There’s a rather sensitive subject I’ll need to breach with Thalia..”</p><p>Everyone looked to Xavier but only Rogan spoke, “I can imagine that whatever subject it is may not go over well with Thalia.” Rogan almost, <em> almost </em>, shivered as he knew what it was like trying to breach sensitive subjects with his daughter. “Breaching sensitive subjects with her is a dangerous path.” </p><p>Zirri frowned as she looked to Rogan. “I would hate to find out how or what you did to earn that type of experience.”</p><p>Rogan looked to Zirri then, “She is her mother’s daughter in that respect.” Suddenly Rogan found himself yelping as Zirri hit him as hard as she could. </p><p>“Now, while I won’t argue whether that was deserved or not, there’s no need to smack Rogan for telling the truth, Zirri. She does have your temper.” Xavier remarked lightly.</p><p>Zirri shot a glare over towards Xavier, “I hate you both.” She muttered before walking away to check on Thalia as Hendina ended up laughing while Rogan went chasing after Zirri. </p><p>“You best watch yourself, brother, she will remember that.” Hendina managed through her laughter.</p><p>“Oh, I am aware, but I am used to it by now. She should expect me to tease her by now, I’ve been doing it since she was little.” Xavier chuckled.</p><p>“Oh I know,” Hendina finally managed to calm down before shaking her head. “But I also know how blunt you are when it comes to speaking of sensitive subjects when you must speak of them. Be careful of being such a way around Thalia. You should know by now that she doesn’t take things easily nor calmly.” Hendina sighed.</p><p>“Trust me Hendina, I learned that the hard way already. I can be careful with my words when the need arises. I haven’t been the last Hunter of Hunters by always being blunt, you know.” Xavier patted Hendina’s shoulder with a smile.</p><p>Hendina smiled at Xavier, before turning her gaze towards where Thalia was now resting. “Can you confirm that she and the Great One Beast…?” Hendina looked to Xavier then.</p><p>“I saw it with my own eyes, Hendina. She pacted with it.. I suspect she does not have much time left.” Xavier replied, his carefree attitude crumbling away.</p><p>“Even less so if she’s made a pact with one of the Great One Beasts... “ Hendina closed her eyes. “Damn Laenor and his stupidity…” She growled low. It was a rare thing for Hendina to show her rage in any form, but when she did allow it to show or come out, most would be wise and flee the scene as none would want to risk her wrath. "If there was a way to get him out of the picture then I could focus more on Thalia…" Hendina sighed then. "...She needs her family to be united not tearing each other apart, especially because of the strength of her nightmares." Hendina shook her head, reining her rage once more as she thought of Thalia's eventual fate before a thought struck her. "But now that I think of it…"</p><p>“I know that look, Hendina. What’s running through your head? I hope it is not as crazy as the last time I saw that look, we both remember what happened. Don’t wanna have to go through that again.” Xavier asked, a bit of worry creeping into his voice.</p><p>Hendina looked to her brother, “It’s nothing bad, or well to me it isn’t. But I need a way to speak with the Great One Beast that Thalia has with her.” </p><p>“No. Absolutely not. There is far too much risk involved with that. I knew that look meant you were thinking of something suicidal again..” Xavier crossed his arms, a deep frown crossing his features. “There is no need to risk yourself like that.”</p><p>Hendina looked to Xavier then, “There is more than one way to speak with a Great Old One, brother. Most ways are risky, yes, but there is a way I know of that doesn’t involve too much risk.” She told him with a frown of her own as she was reminded of the past arguments she had had with her beloved older brother.</p><p>“Pardon my outburst then sister, I am simply concerned for your safety. It has been so long since I have seen you, it would be shattering to lose you to such a creature. Suppose I’m still a bit in the past, thinking I have to watch out for you at every turn. At least I no longer have to worry about chasing any lingering eyes away anymore.” Xavier replied, a small smile returning to his face, though it did not quite reach his eyes.</p><p>Hendina gave him an unamused look at what he said last. “Thanks for reminding me how old I really am, asshole. And at least not for me anymore anyway and not for Zirri anymore either, though we see how well that ended." Hendina smirked for a moment remembering how Zirri and Rogan had met. "Thalia however...” Hendina sighed then as she looked towards where her daughter, Zirri’s husband and Thalia still were. “I’m sure even Rogan would need help with keeping lingering eyes away from her.” Oh Hendina was sure that Thalia had drawn the attention of many male (and female) Hunters for many reasons. " Though from rumors and whispers I've heard there is or was an older Vileblood who is or was after her?" She glanced at Xavier then with a raised brow. She knew that if anyone knew anything about Thalia being stalked by the more unpleasant Vilebloods because of "lingering eyes'', Xavier would be the one to know regardless if she had told him or not.</p><p>“I believe there was something that happened between her and an elder Vileblood, though I recall killing one that seemed rather.. Intrigued by her when she first became a Vileblood. Though I’m not sure if my own memory is as reliable as it once was, considering how old I am.” Xavier joked lightly, yet his smile had dropped once more. “That is actually something I was going to ask Thalia about, about her relationship with a certain old Vileblood I knew rather well and trusted.”</p><p>“So Thalia did become a Vileblood… yet she’s back to being human again?” Hendina was greatly confused by that fact. “I’ve never heard of something like that.” Hendina frowned before a smile crossed her face for a brief moment. “You trusting a Vileblood? I’m shocked.” She teased Xavier with a smile before letting out a sigh. “I wish I could say the same.”</p><p>“It is no longer trusting a Vileblood so much as it is I trusted a Vileblood. She is no longer alive, Hendina. I am unaware of who killed her, though I did give her a last rite to the best of my ability. In regards to becoming Human once more, that is a question best directed at Gehrman himself. The old bat apparently still has some secrets up his sleeves even after all these years.”</p><p>Hendina shook her head, “be glad that Gehrman can’t leave the Dream. I’m sure he’d give you a what for for calling him an “old bat”.” She told Xavier before hearing Zirri call out and raced to Thalia’s room. </p><p>“<b> <em>MOTHER!</em> </b>” Zirri called out as Hendina came rushing in only for the older woman to see that Thalia was in the throes of another nightmare. “It’s another nightmare!” </p><p>Xavier glanced over to Zirri and Hendina as he looked at Thalia, concern dancing in his eyes. “How long have these nightmares been occurring?” The tone of voice was one that Rogan would immediately recognize as his teacher’s voice. Strict, firm, and wanting a straight answer.</p><p>Rogan spoke now, “Since she was a little girl. We don’t know what started them, only that they started when she was little.” He responded as Zirri and Hendina focused upon Thalia</p><p>Xavier carefully pulled out a chair and sat near Thalia, glancing down at his neck for a moment where his pendant hung. “Hendina, can you hold this for me for a moment? I may have a way to help her with her nightmare..” He carefully removed his pendant, which seemed to shine brightly for a moment as he removed it. He offered it to Hendina to hold, a grim look of determination entering his eyes.</p><p>Hendina took the pendant with a frown but did not ask any questions despite how badly she wanted to. “Just be careful.” Was all she told him as she returned her gaze to Thalia. </p><p>Xavier gave a brief nod, gently placing his hands on Thalia’s head. He began a short chant, which caused a bright life to engulf both he and Thalia. He allowed his spirit to leave his body for the moment, and enter Thalia’s mind where she was currently trapped. <em> I swear, the things I do for you, kiddo.. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia felt fear in her heart as she tried, and failed, to awaken herself. She had thought that becoming a human again from being a Vileblood would at least keep her nightmares away but they had only come back with a vengeance. The Great One Beast was roaring as she attacked the creature that was the cause of this nightmare but was struggling as much as the other to take it down as it was trying to take her down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thalia! You must awaken!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying! Nothings working!” Thalia cried out as another nightmarish creature lunged towards her forcing her to draw her weapon within this nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gunshot rang out as a bullet collided with the nightmarish creature. “My goodness kiddo, is your mind always this violent towards you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia turned to see Xavier making his way towards her. “It’s gotten worse. I would have thought they would stay away but apparently being human again has made them worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, being human will plague you with nightmares once more. The human mind has a very cruel way of treating that which it is attached to. There are ways to counteract it, but all are rather dangerous..” Xavier glanced around, looking quite a bit younger now. The many wrinkles that dotted his face seemed to have lessened, and his hair was a much brighter shade of red, the large beard he had previously much shorter and well kept. “Damn, I feel twenty years younger all of a sudden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia shook her head, “I wouldn’t know why,” The roar of another nightmarish creature sounded as it lunged for Thalia once more, causing her to lash out in self-defense just as another one came from the shadows. The roar of the Great One Beast sounded once more as she and whatever creature plagued Thalia’s dreams and nightmares crashed into one another once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deft strike, Xavier launched forwards, slicing through the nightmare creature with practiced ease, his saw cleaver out and gripped in his hand. “Well, since we appear to be stuck here, now’s probably a good time to ask you a question that comes to mind. Did you ever happen to know a Vileblood named Rhaessa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nearly froze but swiftly recovered, “I didn’t just know her…” Thalia slaughtered another nightmare creature before deciding on something. “She was the one who helped me adjust to being a Vileblood. She…” Thalia forced herself to take a steadying breath, the memory of a murdered Rhaessa trying to rise within her mind. “I loved her and she loved me. The day she died was more than just the day she died to me...” Thalia dismissed the weapon she was using and called forth her own Rakuyo taking the weapon apart and launching herself at the nightmare creatures with a vengeance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier allowed a sad smile to grace his lips as he put away his saw cleaver, drawing forth the Rakuyo that he managed to obtain from Lady Maria. He joined Thalia in slashing away at the nightmare creatures, his strikes much more precise and coordinated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia leapt out of the way of one of the creatures before suddenly leaping skyward and coming down swiftly with both parts of the weapon slashing through the creature. She wasn’t sure if it was the muscle memory of how long she had spent training with this particular weapon coming back to her or if it was the fact that she felt as if she naturally fit this particular weapon, but either way she felt almost alive as she slashed and cut down these creatures of this nightmare while the Great One Beast roared out once more as if feeling a boost from Thalia’s sudden bloodlust. As if their movements were synced, both Thalia and the Great One beast launched Skyward before coming down upon their respected enemies. But if one were to look close enough they would catch sight of what appeared to be blackened chains upon Thalia’s  left arm and around the Great One Beast’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The binding of Thalia’s pact with the Great One Beast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A binding that could be broken if one knew how to break such bindings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier observed Thalia silently, slashing at any remaining nightmare creatures. His eyes shifted for a moment, but quickly returned to normal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now is no time to be lost in a bloodlust. If I lose my head in Thalia’s mind, I can do terrible damage..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked towards the Great One Beast and watched it for several moments before turning her gaze to the creature that started this nightmare. She just wanted to be free from whatever it was but she wasn’t sure if there was anything that wasn’t risky that would stop them. She did not want to become a Vileblood again as Gehrman had freed her from the Vileblood Queen’s corruption once but something told Thalia that becoming a Vileblood again would likely be the only way, at least the only safe way, to end these nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier gently placed his hand on Thalia’s shoulder, “You do not have to do that if you are not ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked towards Xavier then, “But if there’s no choice…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should allow your mother and father to know, as it is not something we want to leave them in the dark about. That is, if you are willing to let them know.” Xavier replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Thalia went to speak again the chains upon her arm suddenly tightened causing her to cry out in pain as she went to her knees as she gripped her left arm within her right hand as the Great One Beast roared in rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier let out a breath, watching the Great One Beast grapple with the other presence, fighting against it for control. He gently placed his hand on Thalia, reaching for his pendant outside of Thalia’s mind. Once he had a hold of it, he carefully slipped it over Thalia’s neck, disconnecting her from her nightmare and forcing Xavier from her mind in a rather violent manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xavier!” Hendina called out as Thalia awoke with a cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thalia!” Rogan called out as Zirri looked between Xavier and Thalia several times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?!” Zirri inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier stood up, carefully dusting himself off. “It appears that Thalia has not only one, but two Great Ones fighting for control over her. When Gehrman returned her to a human state, it must have allowed the second beast to grab a hold of her again.. The pendant I placed on her neck helps to block out nightmares and foreign presences from invading one's mind. My wife designed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogan turned to his old mentor then, “A pendant? If I can get the design I can craft a second one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri looked towards Rogan while noticing that Thalia was curled close within her father’s arms, “Since when can you craft jewelry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father was a jewelcrafter, Love. If I hadn’t chosen to become a Hunter and learned to be a Hunter of Hunters from your Uncle I would have been a jewelcrafter as well. I have the skills.” Rogan told her as he turned back to his shivering child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. I can find the design.. It will take some time.. I’ll have to head to a place I swore I would not return to out of respect.” Xavier spoke with a slight shake in his voice, but quickly turned away before anyone could comment on it. “Try getting her some water. Being forcibly ripped out of a nightmare like that can do a number on one’s self. Keep an eye on her until I return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendina watched her brother for a moment, “Be careful brother, we still don’t know Laenor’s exact location.” She warned him before turning to her granddaughter who was struggling to not cry before noticing something around Thalia’s left arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Departing from the crypt that Thalia lived in (something that would infinitely worry and amuse the old hunter), Xavier took a breath of air in. Rain was pouring down onto the Yharnam streets, washing away much of the blood that had not yet dried onto the pavement. Many walls and streets would forever be stained by the blood from the Long Night, making the older Hunter shake his head for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those that survive will always remember the horrors that took place during the Hunt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing forwards, Xavier navigated the streets once more, the all too familiar stench of decaying flesh no longer as strong as before. The rain was soothing in a way, reminding him that normal weather could still exist even in times of insanity. This was a trip he was dreading, for more than one reason. He had to return to a Chalice Dungeon to retrieve the design sketches of the locket, something his wife had cherished and always worked to improve. He could almost see her smiling up at him as she hunched over her notebook, sketching new designs and coming up with complex ideas for jewelry and weapons weaved with the natural magic granted through Insight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took not longer than 30 minutes to arrive at the tavern that had once served as the workshop for the Hunter of Hunters organization, before everything had fallen through. Pricking his finger as he had done many times before, he unlocked the old building with his blood, an enchantment he and his wife had spent many hours weaving. The door clicked and opened slightly, allowing him to enter and close it quickly behind him, shaking off a bit of the rain on his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar interior brought back many memories for the elder hunter, ranging from long ago to just a few “days” ago. One particular memory bubbled to mind, where his wife had been sitting in the rocking chair that sat facing the fireplace nearby, heavily pregnant and laughing as he rushed about, bringing her food and humoring her. She had hardly been able to walk in the last few months, and had grown increasingly irritable towards everyone, minus himself. Many of the trainees he had back then had been scared so thoroughly during that time they never approached her again. A fond smile came to his face as he gently placed his hands on the chair. “This might be the last time I see this place. I hope you are doing well up there, dear. You’re probably sitting up there next to our daughter, chuckling as this old man stumbles around. You always did love to joke about how I would act once I grew old..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small breeze swept through the tavern, seemingly wrapping itself around Xavier. He snapped himself out of his musings of the past, glancing back one final time at the old chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is done is done. I will see them again.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moved to the opposite side of the tavern, where a large door stood, hidden behind a revolving bookshelf. Gently pressing his hand to the cold metal of the door, he felt himself whisked away, disappearing from the tavern all together, the bookshelf swinging back into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landing with a soft thud, Xavier glanced around. Around him, the all too familiar walls of the ancient Pthumeru Chalice Dungeons surrounded him, ancient depictions of people long gone staring at him. He rose to his feet, a small amount of dust falling from his form. His beast seemed to vanish from him as a deep chuckle filled the air, a voice probing into his mind with a violent swipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I see you have returned to the crypt of your past, one you swore to never return to, Xavier Mormour. Have you come to make a deal finally, young mortal?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The voice was deep and melodious, causing a sense of panic and calm to wash over his mind and body. The cold from outside was nothing compared to the chill he now felt as he pushed open a set of heavy bronze doors that stood in his way, a depiction of a young woman mid dance upon the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not come to bargain in any form. I simply have come to obtain an item of my wife’s.” Xavier swiftly responded, feeling the sense that something was watching him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his mind to scream at him to be ready. The next room was a bit larger, with several urns and chests full of different items, all items that Xavier had placed in this elaborate crypt for his wife and child. He knew that the blueprints and sketches were within his wife’s old journal, which was held within the main chamber. The room he stood in now was one of many antechambers that had been constructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>There is more to why you are here, is there not? You wish to protect someone, someone dear to you. You have found a reason to protect another again, and do not wish any more harm to befall them. Is the beast I gifted you not enough?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The voice probed once more, making him hault for a moment, clutching at his head. The closer he came to the main chamber, the louder the voice grew, clawing at his mental walls, tearing away many of the barriers he had built to contain his beast. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You cannot hide these things from me, young Hunter. I am older than time itself..” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will find a way to protect her without your assistance. I. Do. Not. Need. Your. Help.” Xavier reinforced, pushing forward. The strong smell of incense hung around the entire crypt, drifting about and keeping much of the place obscured by the thick fog created by it. Unlike many of the other Chalice Dungeons around or below Yharnam, this one did not contain any creatures to protect or block the interior, for this tomb had lain dormant for years before Xavier had discovered it with his wife. They had constructed a special complex mechanism that allowed the Chalice that lead to this place to only allow those from their bloodlines to enter. It would simply not allow others to access the Dungeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do not fear me, Xavier Mormour. After all, you are the one to have reawakened me from my long slumber. I have withheld my bargain with you, granted you your beast to protect your family. I am not here to harm you, lest I would have left this place to rot..” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The voice came much gentler, more soothing than painful, yet Xavier could feel that it was drawing closer as he continued, held within the main chamber where his wife lay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here for Cassandra’s journal, nothing more. I have made that clear, allow me to recover that which my wife held dear. It pains me enough to return here, let alone to remove one of her most prized possessions she held.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Very well. Come then, approach the final antechamber and approach her. I shall give you what you ask, for you entrusted me to hold it. She would understand, you know this.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Xavier let out a sigh, pushing open one final set of doors, ones which were engraved with a familiar sight. A mother and father standing next to a small girl no older than two. He had arrived in the main chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the chamber, a strange light careened down, illuminating a central coffin which resided in the center of the room. The coffin had a glass lid, one which allowed one to see inside, and within was Xavier’s wife, Cassandra. Despite clearly being dead for some time, she showed no sign of decay, lying comfortably in a white dress which bore no blemishes, flowers surrounding her. She had skin that was tanned by the sun, deep black hair, and was almost exactly the same height as Xavier himself. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be asleep, a shawl drawn over her face. Around her, a dark presence that not many would be able to comprehend resided, watching Xavier enter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Come, take the item which you seek, Hunter of Hunters. We shall see each other again soon, this I am certain. You can save them with my help..”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendina watched Rogan as he attempted to calm his terrified daughter to no attempt and felt her heartbreaking. Outside of feeling completely useless when it came to her grandchild’s terrifying nightmares, Hendina wasn’t exactly sure what she could do for Thalia. “She needs to sleep.” She whispered to herself as Zirri looked towards her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know but she’s fighting it. I don’t think she’s fully aware of anything at this moment.” Zirri frowned as she turned back to Thalia with a heartbreaking look. If it was hard for Hendina to watch her granddaughter suffer, it was ten times more so for Zirri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can only hope that Xavier returns soon,” Hendina sighed before shaking her head and turning to leave the area, only to stop and look towards the servant that stood waiting at the door. “Is there a kitchen and is it stocked with food items?” She inquired as the servant nodded and motioned for her to follow. “I will make something for when Xavier returns and for when Thalia is able to recover. I’m sure no one has eaten a good and hearty meal in a while.” With that Hendina walked away, following after the servant with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make something I know my brother and my grandchild cannot resist. Though as soon as I am able I will need to get Thalia to take me to where she met her Great One Beast.... Xavier is going to kill me when he finds out what I am planning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door to the crypt creaked open, the cold air from outside coming sweeping in in a flurry of wind and rain. There was a strange sense of foreboding that seemed to permeate the air past the cold. Xavier quickly closed the door behind him, a small sigh escaping him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn weather.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri looked up from what she was reading and called out. “Looks like you’ve finally arrived. Mom’s cooking and Thalia is fighting sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier gave a small nod at Zirri, a look of concern entering his features. “Has she slept at all since I went to retrieve the design?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, despite what Rogan, I or mother do, she refuses to sleep. Honestly she’s not really even aware of us or her surroundings.” Zirri replied as she looked back at the book. “Rogan is with her still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What she experienced is traumatic. I understand the need to evade sleep in such a way. I’ll go speak with her, then speak with your mother. I have a strange feeling she’s planning something, and I’m not going to like it one bit..” Xavier gave another nod to Zirri before moving through the crypt, right to where Thalia and Rogan were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri muttered something under her breath but soon enough went back to reading. Rogan, however, sat with his daughter and was trying to convince her to go back to sleep to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogan. Catch.” Xavier tossed a journal towards Rogan, an uncaring attitude displayed on his face as he did so. If Rogan were to really look at his expression however, he would see the pain in Xavier’s eyes at the sight of the journal. “I’d recommend you study the design. My wife was no shoddy craftswoman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan caught the journal and glanced towards Xavier before looking towards Thalia, “I won’t be as good as she was. But I’ll do my best. Shouldn’t take me too long to make the amulet itself, Zirri should do the enchantments if there are some.” Rogan frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you to do your best, Rogan. Think of it like you’re still back in training. Zirri’ll have her work cut out for her, the enchantments on the locket are numerous. It’s not just a nightmare repellent, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan tried to ignore the comment Xavier made about “training”. “I’ll need to head over to Thalia’s workshop like room, knowing her like I do, she will likely have some jewelcrafting equipment.” He sighed as he stood, the movement barely being registered in Thalia’s mind before glancing at Xavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier crouched down in front of Thalia, gently placing a hand on her. “Hey kiddo. Heard you’ve been keeping yourself awake the entire time I was gone. That’s quite the feat, especially since you’re human once more.” He joked lightly, then turned serious. “You don’t have to worry. You can sleep. The locket will protect you, and you’ll be able to evade anything that is trying to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia glanced towards the voice she heard and noticed that it was Xavier speaking with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier smiled softly at Thalia. “Don’t force yourself to stay awake any longer. You’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she understood his words even through her strange hazy sense of being, Thalia slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier gently took his hand off Thalia, gently draping a blanket over her. “Sleep tight, kiddo.” He carefully left the room so as to not wake her, closing the door softly behind him. “Now I need to speak with Hendina..” He walked to go do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina turned to look towards the entrance to the kitchen. “I thought I heard your voice, Xavier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. Thalia is finally asleep, thankfully.” Xavier replied, a strange look coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina nodded before turning back to what she was doing, “How did I know that only you would be able to find a way to get her to sleep…” Hendina muttered low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think even the universe would have a proper answer for you, Hendina. Fate is a strange mistress.” Xavier chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina frowned before throwing something at him, “I know she is smartass. I wasn’t asking for you to answer.” she told him as Rogan struck up some muffled conversation in the other room with Zirri who went to go talk with her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier swiftly raised his hand up and caught whatever Hendina had thrown at him between two of his fingers, raising an eyebrow at her. “Really? Throwing knives at me, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're lucky I'm an old woman, you old fart.” Hendina smirked back. “I can’t attempt to kick your ass anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt you still have the ability to attempt to do so, but I’ve had far more practice over these past few years, sister. Hunting blood drunk Hunters is no easy feat.” Xavier teased, chuckling once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina glanced over to Xavier before pointing towards the oven, “Whatever you say. Mind getting the bread out of there for me? I need to add the finishing touches to the stew.” She smiled before shaking her head. “Guess that’s one thing you and my granddaughter have in common...you both love food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear sister, who does not love food? Food is the greatest thing to grace the Earth, for it is in food we gain all that we need. Not that I know the need to eat any more. Still have that damned Cainhurst blood running through me.”  Xavier grabbed the bread out as Hendina asked, though he silently observed her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina tensed up a bit before taking a calming breath. “True.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for bringing up the curse that is brought onto those under </span>
  <b>Her </b>
  <span>spell, the last time we spoke about it was after.. Zirqo’s death..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just those under her spell, brother.” Hendina told him softly. “It is able to be passed down from parent to child. Zirri has the blood naturally and so too does Thalia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier went silent for a moment, frozen for a moment in shock. “Yer bum’s oot the windae, Hendina*. That’d be auld gumption out the windae**.” Xavier slipped back into his Scottish accent, something Hendina had not heard for quite some time. He tended to only talk that way when he was incredibly focused on something, or he was absolutely floored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina frowned but only shook her head. “I wish I was. When Zirri was younger, do you remember how when she was greatly upset or angry her irises would gain a slight red hue to them before going completely red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, of course I remember. Gave me a right scare, it did. She’d get this look of extreme concentration, then she’d snap a bit. Scared my wife so bad she had the willies for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still apologize for that and if Zirri knew she’d apologize as well.” Hendina sighed before shaking her head. “But it took me until Thalia was a little girl to figure it all out. I didn’t realize it was the cursed blood being passed on until she was born. Even though I don’t have the blood, Laenor did and still does. It’s apparent to me that one parent needs to have the blood in order for it to be passed down though as Zirri, and Thalia, grew older, it became apparent that the blood is dormant within them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose that explains the strange attachment and draw she felt towards </span>
  <b>Her</b>
  <span>. Something about the Cainhurst blood always ”returning to its rightful home”. Load of glaikit, if ya ask me. Though Laenor is still a Vileblood..” Xavier scratched his chin, a look of contemplation coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all rights so is Zirri and Thalia. Mostly Thalia though as it is apparent to me that she was under that bitch’s command.” Hendina tried to keep the growl from her voice but failed. “So long as she lives, Thalia will continue to feel the pull to Cainhurst and to </span>
  <b>Her.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s unfortunately not a lot to be done about that, she’s immortal. From what I recall, the Executioners did try to destroy her, and managed to keep her contained for a time..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember that well.” Hendina touched her right leg briefly as if speaking of that day brought up the pain from the old injury she had received. The injury that had been the reason for her leaving the Executioners behind. “Though speaking of the Executioners I find it rather funny. I warned them that the path they were going down would lead them to ruin. Even more ironic is the fact that that young one who led them...Alfred?... was slain by your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youthful arrogance can lead to the downfall of many, as you and I both know very well. Yet, I fail to see the irony you speak of. Young Alfred was always one that could manage to anger even those who attempted to help him.” Xavier responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Thalia. Before she was under that damned cursed blood, he had actually managed to win Thalia’s heart. It was he who convinced her to become a Vileblood in the first place. To “act” as some form of spy for him. But once Thalia became a Vileblood did he turn on her, something they had agreed to so they could keep up the guise though he did eventually abandon her which is likely where that Vileblood you trusted came in. However, I don't think either Alfred nor Thalia planned on her brother showing up despite her looking for him and, being how Wuldric was about protecting his sister, it's only right that Thalia’s wrath came down upon Alfred and the Executioners. It’s irony in its finest that you likely did not know of Thalia being your great niece and slaying her ex-lover.” Hendina smiled softly as she finished up with the stew. “I know my granddaughter loved that Vileblood. It’s the only other reason I can think of for her to live in a crypt. To be near the one who loved her for who she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there is a large level of irony in the entire event. Strange how everything tends to find a way to come back around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say that’s an understatement,” Hendina shook her head. “Now where is my daughter and her husband?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on constructing the locket for Thalia, if my suspicions are correct. I do hope they’ll be able to work out the enchantments, they’re quite extensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone can it will be Zirri. I swear just with the times she spent with you when Laenor and I had to go someplace we couldn’t take her, she picked up things even I don’t understand from you.” Hendina smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was always an avid learner. Always wanted to help me with my prototypes, then try to replicate them under my careful watch. Those were the days..” Xavier sighed, a smile coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she is. It’s really no wonder she and Rogan are a perfect match for each other.” Hendina smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some hours later would find Thalia slowly awakening from slumber and she slowly sat up to look around. “When did I return here?” She wondered before feeling a blanket fall and tilted her head in wonder. “Who…?” She shook her head and, swinging her legs over the bed, she stood and prepared to leave her room only to be greeted by a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to the world of the living once more, Thalia. Did you manage to sleep well?” Xavier remarked idly, a small smile still on his face from his earlier conversation with Hendina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of. I remember having a nightmare and then...nothing.” She admitted as she turned to him fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did have quite the nightmare. Bad enough that you forced yourself to stay awake, even when I gave you my locket, which blocks nightmares of those caliber from reaching you. Stayed awake the entire time I was gone, from what I heard. You finally fell asleep when I came back, nearly completely out of it.” Xavier shook his head. “You can be quite reckless. The uncanny resemblance between our behavior is very strange. Suppose I now know how mother felt raising Hendina, Zirgo, and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia wasn’t sure what to say to that or well what to say to part of that but before she could say anything Hendina called out, “No shit! And to think you were the worst!” those words alone caused Thalia to nearly bust out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally, Hendina. I was the one who always insisted on us going out on adventures. Mother used to scold us for hours about the excursions we made into the woods. I remember when she took us with her to Byrgenwerth. That was quite the adventure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To you maybe, you old fart…” Hendina huffed as she disappeared leaving Thalia and Xavier alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness, I did not realize that was still such a sore spot for her. Why, the most that happened was that she slipped and nearly fell from one of the paths high up, and tore her clothes. We managed to sneak up a change of clothes for her. Zirgo nearly got caught, but managed to cause quite the diversion.” Xavier chuckled fondly at the memory, the winding halls of Byrgenwerth coming to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia couldn’t begin to imagine the trouble her grandmother and great uncles could have possibly gotten into when they had been younger, but then again her own misadventures with her brother came to the forefront of her mind and she decided to keep quiet until her mother spoke from somewhere nearby. “Not as bad as what Little miss Thalia and her brother got up to.” Thalia flinched then. “Oh I know you little shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Zirri, there’s no need to berate your daughter in such a way. She did just wake up, after all. Give her a bit of time before jumping at her like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not berating her, after all it was her father who encouraged it.” Zirri called back as Rogan cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing!” Rogan told them before yelping as Zirri hit him. “Okay so maybe once or twice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe you walked right into that one, Rogan. It appears you forgot the most important lesson my wife attempted to put in your mind.” Xavier joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia was trying her damnedest to not fall on the floor laughing. “It was more than once or twice father,” Thalia told them as Rogan called out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little shithead-! OW! Zirri!” Rogan yelped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find myself not surprised in the slightest, Rogan. You always were quite the rowdy trainee back when you were younger.” Xavier chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explains where Thalia and Wuldric got it from.” Zirri huffed before returning to her work as Rogan grumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia, for her part, was still laughing before finally managing to calm down enough to speak again. “I mean, Mother isn’t wrong Father and you know that.” Rogan did not grace his daughter with a response and Thalia giggled at his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears you have brought your father into a fit of pouting, much like a young child. Perhaps I should go get out the old obstacle course he had to run back when he was still training under me.” Xavier chuckled again, a grin coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia busted up laughing and this time did fall to the floor at the response her father gave. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>NO! I THINK I'M GOOD</em>
  </b>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll quit teasing your father now. He might die of embarrassment if I continue.” Xavier laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri called out now, “I’d pay to watch him go through that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he failed the course so many times, I thought he might never complete it. It wasn’t even that difficult either, you would have got it on the first go Zirri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that!” Zirri was laughing now at Rogan’s expense while the man sat there grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you all!” Rogan spoke as Thalia continued to laugh harder until she was struggling to breath with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair I’m sure Thalia could complete it with ease.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain she could. How is the amulet coming, you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri popped over to where Xavier and Thalia were, glancing a bit worriedly at her daughter who was still struggling to breath. “Outside of any more distractions the only things that need to be done is for Rogan to finish putting it together and then it will be the enchantments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take great care when you weave them Zirri. One misstep, and the amulet can become a deadly trap for the mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best,” Zirri promised as she glanced at her daughter who was slowly calming down. “But it's like I said outside of any more distractions and it should be done soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all killing my granddaughter out there?!” Hendina called out from where she was as Zirri disappeared back into the workshop area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With laughter, yes. She’s currently in hysterics since Zirri and I insisted on joking at Rogan’s expense. Nothing to be concerned about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina appeared shortly after with a smile. “Why doesn’t that surprise me. Even Rogan’s parents did the same when he would take Thalia and Wuldric to go see them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you all so much!” Rogan called out as Thalia struggled to continue calming down as she wiped tears from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you ever find your breath again Thalia, how about we go for a bit of a friendly spar? Don’t want you to get rusty, after all.” Xavier grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia held a smile as she slowly managed to regain her breath, the Great One Beast giving her a mental look of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you okay over there</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. “Sure,” She agreed as a servant came in with a change of clothing for her before glancing at her with concern. “I’m fine Rodrick,” She promised the servant who only shook his head before leaving and then returning with a piece of paper which Thalia took and read carefully. “I’ll be fine. I don’t think it will take long for the spar with the oldest man in the crypt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I can’t knock you on your keester, young lass. Don’t go assuming age means lack of skill.” Xavier retorted, a chuckle bubbling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina only shook her head. It brought joy to her heart to see her family smiling and laughing yet something told her that there was a secret being hidden from all of them and that that secret belonged to Thalia. “Just don’t knock her out. I think my granddaughter has had more than her fair share of that.” Hendina smiled before disappearing to explore the crypt some more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* You're talking rubbish<br/>** That's old common sense out the window</p><p>Special Note:<br/>I am warning you all now, the next few chapters will seem out of place but there are apart of the story for a reason. So don't be getting your panties in a bunch. But it will be a bit before they come out so be patient.<br/>-ThaliaofCarim</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some hours later found Thalia disappearing from the crypt, clothing having been changed, while claiming to go and rid the nearby area of “those damnedable pigs” but it also found Hendina pausing as she studied a very, very sturdy looking door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would she need a door like this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reaching out she found the door opening easily and frowned before turning her gaze to the inside where a shocking discovery awaited. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“XAVIER!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>She called out knowing how quickly he would come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier came rushing down, nearly crashing into a wall in his rush. “What is it? Is there a fire?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something worse,” She waved to the inside of the room. “I don’t think Thalia left just to go kill some pigs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier entered the room, gently running his hand along the long scratch marks all over the walls. They were not deep, but the numerous marks were cause for concern. “You don’t suppose this was just a pet she kept, do you?” It was clear he did not even believe his words, but the alternative worried him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that. Thalia was not really one to have pets despite how much she cares for animals.” Hendina responded watching her brother study the marks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is worrisome then. The alternative is that Thalia herself made these marks, which tends to indicate an incomplete beast transformation. A full beast transformation would have resulted in this room having taken much greater damage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendina studied the marks for a few moments before speaking. “I know nothing like this is from our family or Laenor’s. So unless Rogan has a family secret that I’m not aware of, this could only have to do with the pact she made.” For a few moments she let that sink in before it struck her and her eyes went wide. “Xavier...if this happens often to Thalia...she’s out and about right now…” She trailed off as she turned to her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll most likely go and do something incredibly stupid. I’ll go find her. I’d recommend you stay here. The incomplete beast transformations tend to leave someone without a sense of self, nor any form of recognition towards others.” Xavier let out a small sigh, grabbing his saw cleaver off the ground nearby, which he had set down minutes before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would recommend not bringing her back here until she does have her senses back. Zirri and Rogan don’t need to know, not while they are in the middle of working on that amulet.” Hendina told him watching him carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t planned on it, Hendina. It would be too dangerous for you, Rogan, and Zirri. I don’t think you all have had as much experience with this sort of thing compared to me. Let’s just hope my old bones can keep up with her.” Xavier chuckled lightly, gently drumming his fingers along his pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I know anything it's that Thalia has a tendency to favor heavily wooded areas.” Hendina told him as she returned her gaze towards the marks within the room. “I’m sure that would still stand for her even during the hours of an incomplete transformation.” As Hendina studied the markings a lingering thought of the cause of Thalia’s cursed state was that it was the Great One Beasts fault. Yet there was another thought that Rogan did have a family secret that none outside of himself and his father knew as they had never spoken of how Rogan’s mother had died. Spotting something of interest on the walls, Hendina reached out to touch it before pulling away. “Xavier? I don’t think her transformations are incomplete…” Looking higher near the top of the wall near the ceiling she spotted some odd holes. “I think that Vileblood you trusted had this room made just for Thalia’s transformations,” She reached out her hand into the light. “This is a liquid quicksilver and if I am looking at them correctly, those holes up there seem to be the source of this liquid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier sighed, taking into account what Hendina said. “If that is the case, there is a very high chance she will find herself in trouble, especially if she heads towards the woods. Many creatures reside there that most Hunters would avoid coming into contact with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go, I will make sure that neither Zirri nor Rogan find out until you can safely return with Thalia.” Hendina spoke quickly returning to studying the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier headed out, giving a final nod to Hendina as he flicked his saw cleaver, transforming it into the longer reaching version of the weapon. “I will have to watch my step. If she’s already out wreaking havoc, I’ll just have to follow the bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Xavier could not know was that his words of Thalia “wreaking havoc” was a major understatement, as it had not been but a few moments after Thalia had killed the first of the many pigs floating around that her violent transformation had claimed her and now, in her uncontrolled state of being a beastial creature, someone watched from the rooftops as Thalia tore through those who dare drew close to her as her fury was unleashed upon Yharnam. Smirking the person, a man from the build that could just be barely seen, watched the carnage unfold below him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never really cared for her, but this only proves that she is nothing more than a beast and that she always has been.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Watching as Thalia threw her head back he heard the roar that escaped her and felt a laugh bubble up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will follow from a distance. It’s only a matter of time before someone appears to attempt to put her out of her misery. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that the man vanished as he kept a distance from the beast that was Thalia. To follow her as she rampaged through the city and headed for the place called “The Forbidden Woods”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier grimaced as he descended through the streets once more, observing as corpses began to grow more and more prevalent, in worse condition each time. “Sloppy work, yet still an air of experience present. The fractures seem clean, despite most of the tendons being brutally snapped.” He burned what he could of the corpses, gathering them into a pile while still noting where the trail had headed off towards. “Things are never dull with you, are they lass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle sounded, “If I didn’t know any better I’d almost swear you were a spirit of some sort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that voice..” Xavier spun around, drawing his pistol and pointing it towards the source of the chuckle, his voice dropping to a growl. “Laenor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I last saw you,” The owner of the voice revealed himself to be standing high above upon a roof. “Can’t say I’m too surprised to see that you are still kicking, Xavier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not one to die that easily. Unlike you, I had people I cared about and tried to live for. I’ve found more to life than removing the insane Hunters now.” Xavier began to squeeze the trigger on his pistol, knowing full well the shot would only hit Laenor’s shoulder at best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor only smirked as he stepped to the side, before looking to his shoulder. “Always so brash.” Laenor turned his gaze back towards Xavier, “Fortunately for you, I am not here to pick a fight at this time. I am only revealing myself to you to tell you something. Something that that beast roaming around right now,” Another roar, this one filled with more rage, sounded off in the distance causing Laenor to look in the direction it came from. “Well something that she would eventually need to come find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I don’t kill you right here, Laenor. Say your piece and get out of my sight before I decide to change my mind. Your position offers you no advantage if I chose to turn and kill you.” Xavier glared at Laenor with a deep seeded hatred burning within him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Laenor had a hand in the death of his wife and child, and he never was able to forgive the man. Even if someone were to attempt to clear Laenor’s name, it made too much sense for him to be involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor looked back towards Xavier, a dark smile crossing his face. “Rhaessa’s death was my doing but you best keep your eyes on my wife, Zirri and Zirri’s dearly beloved. For soon they will be gone as well.” With that Laenor turned and left the area as yet another angered roar sounded, this time further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier had fired another shot off as Laenor fled, growling in anger. “The bastard. I’m not surprised in the slightest. Perhaps once Thalia comes to her senses we should have a Hunt together. After all, it is not as though anyone would miss him..” Pushing the thought away for the moment, Xavier dashed towards the roar, intent on finding Thalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor smirked as he continued to walk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll have to find me first. But good luck on controlling that rampaging beast. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snarl sounded shortly before a scream echoed as Thalia tore whatever poor person stood in her way to shreds. Her beastial fury was only rising as gunfire sounded all around her, despite her size very few bullets were actually hitting her and the few that were only increased her rage as she sought out and slaughtered the sources of the bullets. Snarling once the last of the gunmen was mercilessly slaughtered, she prepared to leap away and continue her rampage when she heard something coming her way and turned her gaze towards the source with a snarl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier observed Thalia from above, standing up on a small bluff nearby her, already covered in quite a bit of blood from dealing with any straggling beasts and burning bodies. He did not attempt to get closer, but watched as Thalia stared right at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve really gone and outdone yourself with tearing these poor fools apart who attempted to kill you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For several moments, it would seem that Thalia would not move but soon she growled low as her body tensed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier settled himself down, sitting on the ground and using his overcoat to give himself a bit of comfort. He kept his eyes on Thalia, setting his saw cleaver next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment the growls stopped as Thalia watched Xavier and her sudden confusion could be clearly seen within her eyes. Despite not realizing that it was Xavier due to her lack of sense of human self and being unable to recognize him, this move he had pulled threw her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed surprised, little wolf. I mean you no ill intent, I am simply observing. I do not wish you to be harmed.” Xavier smiled at Thalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched him for several more moments before growling and swiftly turning and vanishing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier raised an eyebrow, grabbing his overcoat and placing it back on, sheathing his saw cleaver once more. “Never one to stay in one place, little wolf.” He followed after, keeping his distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Racing away from Xavier, Thalia soon paused and turned her nose towards the air and growled low before suddenly sneezing at the stench she swiftly picked up on. Of course there were a few more that followed after the first one before she shook herself out and heard something headed her way before suddenly hearing barking and snarled as she watched a dog come racing towards her with more following. Giving a low growl, Thalia felt rage rising once more before lunging towards the dogs and tearing into them before hearing something else approaching her. Baring her teeth, Thalia watched the creature spot her and snarled at it as it came slowly towards her and something within her told her she had finally found a truly challenging opponent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always finding trouble for yourself, aren’t you, little wolf? Perhaps one day I shall have to join you just to ensure you do not do anything stupid like you are about to do..” Xavier sighed, reaching into his bag and pulling out his rifle. He would intervene if the need arises, but allow Thalia to fight her own battles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia snarled as she tensed up and prepared to rush the creature before her. Rearing back Thalia roared before lunging towards the creature seemingly unaware of how badly this would likely end for her. As she lunged it was clear that the creature and Thalia had begun their fight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Thalia and the creature began to fight, Hendina was still within the room in the crypt, studying the claw marks before turning and began to head out to the main room where she came across Rogan sitting down. “I’m guessing your part of the amulet is finished?” Hendina inquired as he nodded. </p><p>“It’s just the enchantments now and Zirri is working on those.” Rogan looked up towards Hendina then. “What’s wrong?” he glanced around with a frown. “Where is Xavier?”</p><p>“My brother went to go keep Thalia from getting herself killed.”</p><p>“Killed? Why would she need to be kept from that?” </p><p>As much as Hendina didn’t want to tell the man, her curiosity was driving her now. “Come with me but make no mention of what Xavier and I discovered to Zirri. She already has enough on her plate without us adding more.” With that Rogan stood and followed Hendina to the room, which she was swift to open again. Stepping away she motioned for him to look inside and the moment he did, his look of curiosity turned into one of horrible realization. “Rogan?” Hendina asked with a hint of worry as she watched the man’s face grow pale.</p><p>“This can’t be…” Rogan struggled to accept what he was seeing yet the proof was in front of him and was undeniable. “It…” Rogan stepped as far back as possible until his back hit the wall and he raised his now shaking hands to hide his face. “I thought it wouldn’t affect her…I thought it wouldn’t have spread...”</p><p>“Rogan, is there something you know about this...condition… Thalia is suffering through?” Hendina asked as she watched the man with worry now. Never had she seen him this shaken up and to see Rogan suddenly acting as if his world itself had been turned upside down  was greatly worrying.</p><p>Rogan allowed himself to slide to the floor and struggled to contain his emotions. “I know more about it then anyone...It’s... It’s the same damn reason my own mother died…” Rogan felt sorrow rising and fought back tears. “If you suspected there was something more to my mother’s sudden disappearance it's because there was.” Rogan admitted softly and sorrowfully. “She suffered with what Thalia is going through now…” And with that Rogan began telling Hendina the full story while continuing to struggle with keeping his tears from shedding. “When my father met my mother, he was still a hunter and was unaware of the curse she bore. After several years of him courting her, my mother revealed to him the truth. That her lineage was cursed with an uncontrollable beastial transformation that only affected the women of her family for some unknown reason and she informed him that she was well aware that he was a hunter. If he wanted to kill her then and there, she was fine with that.” Rogan spoke softly as he dropped his hands to stare into the room. “Instead of killing her like his Hunter’s instincts were screaming at him to do, he made her a promise: That he would keep her secret for as long as possible and that he would only kill her when he knew the time to be right. Over time they grew closer together and were married, when my brother was born they were thrilled as it meant that the cursed blood had not spread. Upon my birth, they decided that they would not risk anymore children. Over the years, as my brother and I grew, we remained unaware of my mother’s beastily transformations, transformations that seemed to only stop when she was carrying my brother and then me.” </p><p>Hendina watched as this full grown man seemingly had a mental breakdown right then and there as he stared at what had been discovered. “When did you find out the truth?”</p><p>“When I wanted to become a Hunter myself,” Rogan replied as he lowered his gaze to the floor. “It was revealed to me the truth of my mother’s curse, the reason behind why my father chose to become a jewelcrafter, but still I wanted to become a Hunter.” Rogan closed his eyes. “To test my resolve...my mother gave me a choice… Kill her on the night of her beastly transformation and accept her blessing for me to be a Hunter or follow my father’s path and become a jewelcrafter… You can see what path I chose.” His hand clenched into a fist as his other one sought to rest over one of his eyes.</p><p>Hendina felt sorrow overtake her then, “You helped her to find freedom, Rogan.”</p><p>“I <b> <em>murdered</em> </b> my own mother to prove that I could become a Hunter!” Rogan nearly roared as he sprung to his feet. “The day I killed her was the day I swore to never fall in love lest I spread the curse to my own daughter...Yet I met Zirri and…”</p><p>“Love is a powerful force, Rogan. I knew from the moment that you laid eyes on my Zirri that you couldn’t help but love her. She has that effect on many people.”</p><p>“But I also helped to spread my mother’s curse onto Thalia... My own daughter who will be living with it for the rest of her life.” Rogan was furious now, not with Hendina or anyone else but with himself. “So long as she lives, these transformations will be forced upon her and there is nothing outside of death that will stop them…” He tensed up as he closed his eyes before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he turned to see Hendina with a gentle hand upon her shoulder. </p><p>“That curse is better than the one that was spread to both Zirri and her.” </p><p>“How?” Rogan was nearly at his breaking point and Hendina smiled sadly.</p><p>“Both Zirri and Thalia carry the Cainhurst Blood within them naturally thanks to Laenor. For all we know, even if Thalia did not have that curse from your mother’s side, both she and Zirri would outlive us all and even then, Thalia would likely outlive even her mother and, knowing Thalia, that would be a curse in and of itself.”</p><p>Rogan looked away before speaking once more, “And without family to be there for her it would truly be a terrible thing.” He spoke softly as he closed his eyes. “You said Xavier went after her but…”</p><p>“He won’t kill her, if anything he will be trying to keep her from fighting or dying to something much larger or more meaner than what she could ever be. Let’s just hope and pray that even during the hours of her cursed transformation, she has enough sense to stay away from any Snatchers that could still be lingering around.” Hendina could only hope that Thalia would be smart enough to <b> <em>NOT</em> </b> engage in a fight with such a creature, but as it was, as she remained with Rogan and Zirri, she was completely unaware that Thalia was doing just that: fighting it out with a creature known as a Snatcher.</p><p>“The only way he’d be able to keep her from doing that would be to get close to her, but if she is anything like my mother, very, very, <b> <em>very</em> </b>, few people will be able to get near her.”</p><p>“I have no doubts that Xavier will find a way to keep her safe or as safe as he can.” Hendina sighed. “Though if she does end up fighting a Snatcher and my brother has to save her, there is no guarantee that she won’t go after him as well.” Though something told her that if that was the case and Xavier did have to save Thalia and Thalia turned upon him, he would likely have to do something she would not approve of but would accept him having to do. <em> I just hope it doesn’t come down to that but if it does I pray that he can keep enough sense about him to knock her out and not outright kill her. Though I have a haunting feeling that she has yet to reach the full apex of her beastial wrath and it sends a shiver down my spine to think what could happen once she does. </em> Hendina watched Rogan return his gaze to the room before feeling a shiver run down her spine. <em> Be careful Xavier. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xavier watched the encounter between Thalia and the creature she had encountered, letting out a small sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I not surprised that you managed to find yourself a Snatcher to fight, little wolf? I get the feeling you will not be coming out on top here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He carefully began to move towards the two who were fighting with no restrain, already gripping his rifle tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia snarled towards the creature as it kicked her but before she could fully recover the creature reached out suddenly and gripped her around the throat before throwing her through the nearby building causing a yelp to escape her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier hopped down from his small perch, drawing forth his saw cleaver and slamming down with great force upon the snatcher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damned infernal creature. You’ll not live to see the light of the morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The cleaver embedded into the skull of the unsuspecting snatcher, blood beginning to drip from the large incision. He brutally ripped the saw cleaver from its skull, jumping off it before it collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia slowly stood up from where she had landed and shook herself out for a moment. She had landed pretty hard and her skull pounded from the impact she had encountered with the building. For a few moments her vision was blurry but eventually she could see clearly again but the smell of blood permeated the air and raised her gaze slowly to see Xavier having killed the creature she had been fighting. Studying the man for several moments, she waited to see what he would do as she tensed up with low growls escaping her. She was still reeling from being thrown into a building, yet the scent of blood was messing with her as well. Deciding to vanish before he could turn his attention towards her, Thalia took off once more to continue her rampage, though the cries of “Beast” and other choice words along with gunfire and the sound of some explosions would likely tell Xavier which direction she went in. Though when he would find her she would be at the apex of her feral beastial transformation for this “night” and would be in the throes of a rather vicious bloodlust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier grimaced once more, flicking a bit of blood off his saw cleaver and rushing after the rampaging Thalia, a vial of paleblood gripped within his hand. He did not want to use it, but he had a nagging suspicion that he may have to soon. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t give an old man a break, can you? Well, at least you’re keeping on your toes..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feral roar sounded from Thalia as she slew the last of the men who had been trying to kill her this time before hearing Xavier coming her way, and this time when she turned her gaze towards him, she snarled and prepared to lunge towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier dove to the side as Thalia lunged past him, letting out a breath he had been holding. “You are leaving me little choice to calm you, little wolf..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia turned towards him with another snarl as she once more prepared to attack him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier continued his dangerous dance with Thalia for a bit more, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. His weapon was once more sheathed, and he made no attempt to reach for his pistol or cleaver. “Try to remember yourself, little wolf. You’re leaving me with no options here..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia once more turned towards him with a snarl, for the faintest of moments it would look like she would be trying to calm herself but she shook her head and with a roar lunged at him once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier was a bit slow on his dodge, Thalia’s claws grazing his back. While the scratch was not deep, it was still enough to draw blood, a few drops hitting the ground. He hissed in pain, clutching the paleblood vial tighter. He would not use it unless he had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia turned in his direction after clawing at him, the scent of his blood hitting her and only serving to further increase her bloodlust. Once more another snarl escaped her before she leapt towards him once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier leapt above Thalia this time, landing behind her and grunting from the landing. He knew things were only getting worse in his current state, but he might be able to bring some sense back to Thalia. He would have to keep trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia snarled before rearing back to stand to her full height in this beastial form and let out a roar that soon turned into a howl. Slowly she turned towards him and if he were to look closely he would see just how far lost into her bloodlust she really was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t gonna listen to me any time soon, are you lass? Well, nothing ever comes easy with you, that I know for certain now.” Xavier raised the paleblood vial up, injecting into himself as he felt himself convulse violently. He lurched over, falling to his knees, the attire he wore vanishing as he began to shift into a large wolf-like beast, much larger than Thalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to the ground Thalia snarled as if she was unfazed at seeing him transform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier stretched out for a moment, a loud crack filling the air as his bones finished setting in his new form, his eyes remaining the same color. He turned his attention back to Thalia, titling his head a bit, a substitute for raising an eyebrow in his beast form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia continued to snarl, her fangs bared as her bloodlust continued. She was unfazed by Xavier’s sheer size compared to her and due to the bloodlust she would fight him still. Tensing up, she waited a few moments before suddenly lunging at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier held one of his paws back, smacking Thalia back as she lunged at him, knocking her off course to the side. He jumped back, readjusting himself so he would be able to keep an eye on her without her ending up behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia hit the ground, but soon leapt back up with another snarl. Turning her gaze towards him, she only slightly realized that he had basically bitch-slapped her and that only served to infuriate her more than what she already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier began to circle Thalia, the shadows around him serving to obscure him for a few seconds, disorienting Thalia for the moments he seemed to vanish despite his immense size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia watched him vanish and took a moment to search for any sign of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large paw pushed Thalia to the ground, pinning her temporarily. Xavier stared down at her from above, a glint of amusement in his eyes. A message seemed to be displayed there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have not had this much fun in a while, little wolf.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia snarled at him before struggling to free herself from being pinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier let her up, jumping back a moment later to dodge her incoming swipe of retaliation. He titled his head once more, his eyes trained on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling as she watched him, Thalia noticed his head tilt but tensed up as she readied herself for another lunge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier lunged forward, slamming Thalia with his paw once more, refusing to use his claws against her for fear of harming her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia gave a yelp of surprise but recovered swiftly, she was preparing to lunge at him again to swipe at him with her claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier allowed Thalia to lunge at him, catching her lunge head on and pinning her once more, growling for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stand down, little wolf..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For several moments Thalia snarled but soon came to realize that there was no possible way for her to free herself in this state. Upon hearing his growls, she turned her gaze away and swiftly covered her fangs. Even lost to her beastial form as she was, she could still recognize when she was defeated by a wolf who was an alpha in some sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier let Thalia back up, a small sound coming from his throat which could be construed as a laugh. He looked at Thalia with a fond expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia rolled over to stand up and shook herself out, keeping her gaze turned away and body low, showing the classic signs of submission when in the presence of an alpha. The haze of her uncontrolled bloodlust diminished slowly, though her transformation itself would last several more hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier sat down, gazing up towards the sky as he felt Thalia’s bloodlust begin to dissipate, a small sense of relief washing over him. He himself would be trapped in his beastial form for some time, and would awaken with terrible scarring from the transformation, though he was not bothered by it. To him, it had been worth it. He turned his attention to her, a question coming to mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shall we hunt?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia felt herself slowing down and shivered. It was nearly time for her to transform back into being a human and she found her vision starting to blur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier stood nearby, having already transformed back into a human a short time ago. He was wrapping his many wounds with bandages with practiced ease, placing his overcoat back on to cover his torso. He dug some dried food out from his bag, which sat nearby, awaiting Thalia’s transformation to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia felt the pain gripping her and it didn’t take long before she was human once more, but unlike Xavier, she found herself passed out on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier finished the food he pulled from his bag, walking over to Thalia and gently wrapping her with his overcoat, which he took off once more. He picked her up a second later, shouldering his bag, then set off for the crypt once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Twenty-two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hendina watched as Rogan sat in a chair nearby with his head resting in his hands. The man looked ready to crucify himself and likely would not calm down anytime soon, at least not until Thalia or Xavier could speak with him. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but a sound caused her to look towards the entrance of the crypt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps fell in front of the crypt entrance, then the door slammed open a second later. Standing in the doorway was Xavier, with Thalia still held in his arms. “Well then. Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina found herself facepalming and shaking her head, “You would.” She huffed before looking up at Xavier and nodding towards Rogan. “He found out and is nearly ready to crucify himself but Zirri still doesn’t know and is still working on the enchantments. What happened with you two?” Hendina inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we went for a night of hunting is all. Quite interesting, full of death and plenty of fights.” Xavier chuckled, heading through to set Thalia down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the full story. You know better than to keep things from me.” Hendina frowned but waited for Xavier to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier returned a moment later, already working to replace the bandages covering his chest. “I’ll have plenty of new scars in the morning to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the sense that Thalia is mainly the reason why.” Hendina raised a brow before motioning for him to sit where she had been sitting moments before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier took a seat, the front of his chest nearly completely covered in scars from where his skin had stretched, and where his bones had broken and reformed. “No, not quite. Though you are close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina said nothing and only raised a brow as she studied him carefully. “Full story.” She spoke carefully while glancing to Rogan who still looked as if he wanted to crucify himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier let out a deep sigh as he finished applying new bandages to some of the more severe cuts on his torso, tossing an empty vial to Hendina. “Recognize the vial?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina caught the vial and studied it for a few seconds before turning to him with a hint of anger. “Are you insane?!” She growled while managing to keep her voice down so as not to alarm or startle her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering how much I have seen? Perhaps.” Xavier replied, though his usual joking demeanor was gone, replaced with a serious air he hardly held. “She left me little other option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan seemed to return to himself at that moment. “Little other option?” he looked up to spot Xavier before glancing at Hendina who seemed to be nearly beyond furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vial Hendina holds is a very volatile substance known as Paleblood. Dangerous, addictive, and forces a beastial transformation on a hunter willing to use it. Only those with strong enough wills can resist becoming mindlessly lost in their rage.” Xavier replied simply, popping his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan took several moments to absorb what he was only now learning and he returned his head to his hands, his thoughts once more turning to how this was his fault. “If you had to use something like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogan, pull yourself out of that loathing right now. I did so willingly to help my great niece. I would’ve done it for my sister, my niece, or you as well. Nothing comes above family for me, even if I have to risk my own life..” Xavier placed his hand on Rogan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan looked to Xavier before looking away once more. “You shouldn’t have to though. If only I had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> this could have been avoided. Thalia wouldn’t have had to leave for fear of Zirri and I finding out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogan, she’s been dealing with this without us for years. You are not at fault here, and no one would have suspected Thalia received both afflictions from both sides of the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan sighed then. “Maybe not, but I still should have said something. It’s the same affliction my own mother suffered with…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier sighed, aware of the feeling that Rogan was going through. “Rogan, take a breath. You’re stressing over something we cannot control. We need to be supportive of Thalia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Rogan replied softly as he rested his arms on his knees. “But there will always be a part of me that will feel this guilt.” he managed though he did not turn his gaze away from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shows you truly care for your daughter, Rogan. You need not worry too much over her affliction, I can help her as long as I still breath. I know you may not like it, Hendina, but I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan lifted his head to look at Hendina only to see that she was still beyond furious and with the glare she was sending Xavier’s way, Rogan decided to wisely keep his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier got up carefully, letting out a small groan as he placed a hand on his gut. Fresh blood began to stain the bandage he had applied, making him grit his teeth. “Ah damnit.. I thought I had that one patched up..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri soon walked out into the main area, a look of confusion upon her face as she looked from her uncle to her mother. “Why is mother pissed off now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just put it that I may have done something incredibly stupid, which enraged my sister.” Xavier hissed in pain as he pressed his hand against the wound tightly, a bit of blood already soaking past the bandage. “Where’s my damned thread..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri looked back towards her uncle before frowning. “Dare I ask for the full story?” She wondered before walking over to her uncle and motioning for him to return to sitting. “You do realize I am a healer as well right?” She inquired towards Xavier knowing it wise to not speak with her mother when she was enraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware, Zirri. I figured I can deal with my own wounds however. It’s not as though I do not know how to heal myself.” Xavier remarked with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri shook her head, “Sit.” She commanded as she reached into a side pouch. “You may be able to tend to your own wounds but it won’t kill you to let me make sure.” She told him as she pulled out several things. “Now again: Why is my mother pissed off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have used a vial of paleblood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri looked up at her uncle, a look that told him that he had earned her mother’s fury for that move. “And why did you have to use such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to beat around the bush, it’ll come out eventually. Thalia ended up inheriting the beastial curse from Rogan’s side of the family. She went berserk, and I chose to pursue her. When she would not listen to me, I used the Paleblood to bring about my transformation. I managed to calm her after a short struggle.” Xavier told Zirri shortly, sitting back down with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri took a moment to absorb the information before glancing at her husband, who had once more looked away with a look of guilt. “You and I will speak more on this later,” She told him before turning to her uncle once more to look over his injuries before tending to them. “How long ago did you two return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We returned moments ago, Thalia is currently unconscious from transforming back into a human. Thankfully, I was able to remain conscious, lest we’d still be out there. Now, there is something else I should mention. Laenor was following her before I arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina and Rogan froze, the look of fury Hendina had had upon her face at her brother vanishing for several moments while Rogan felt terror grip him. Zirri hissed but managed to keep herself calm enough to continue tending to her uncle’s wounds. Hendina looked towards Xavier, “He was following her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he had been observing her behavior as a beast, from what I could discern. It took a lot of willpower not to put a bullet through his head right there and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it did,” Hendina managed as she frowned. “But if he was following her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could only mean that he found what he has been wanting and looking for and is waiting for the right time to use it.” Rogan clenched his jaws together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier grimaced lightly as Zirri tended to him, subconsciously covering his abdomen, which burned with a familiar pain. “Perhaps a bit of family Hunting is in order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with Zirri or Thalia involved,” Hendina told him swiftly before she looked towards Rogan. “Do you want to tell him or should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan frowned as he looked towards Hendina, “You're the Executioner here, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina shook her head before turning to Xavier and explaining exactly why she didn’t want Zirri or Thalia out hunting for Laenor. “Laenor now has a weapon, if it can be called that, that has a unique trait on.  With “full-blood” Vilebloods it will greatly weaken or kill them, but with those like Zirri or Thalia it can trigger the dormant Cainhurst Blood, forcing them to become Vilebloods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How.. Incredibly.. Lovely..” Xavier grimaced out, a sharp pain erupting in his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to guess who designed it and why it was designed?” Hendina tried her damnedest to not growl but it still managed to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. Presume.. An.. Executioner?” Xavier managed to get out, reaching for his bag and fishing out a small orange vial. He quickly injected himself with the contents, making him slump over in relief as the pain building up in him vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any Executioner. Remember that one fucker who was adamant about wanting to be with me? Marrik or something along those lines.” Hendina looked Xavier over but waited for his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember them well. They were a bitch to kill, I might add. Still got the scars from that battle. Though with a few well placed bullets, even the greatest Hunters start to slow.” Xavier replied,the grimace washing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He designed it. He made it with the intentions of killing any of my family who were Vilebloods or had the Cainhurst Blood within them.” Hendina sighed. “I thought the weapon was lost but if you and Laenor met while Laenor was following Thalia that can only mean that he found the weapon and has plans to use it on Thalia. And with both the Cainhurst blood in her veins and the affliction from her father’s family…” Hendina trailed off as she watched Xavier carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier drummed his fingers against his pistol, a calm expression crossing his face. “Well then. I suppose the best solution is simply to remove Laenor from the equation before such a thing ever becomes a worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to find him first. He doesn’t use his old haunts anymore.” Hendina told him as she heard a noise and looked to see Thalia coming into the room looking, for the most part, like she had just been through hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are very few places he could use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been awake?” Hendina inquired as Thalia smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” She told her grandmother before pointing to a closed door. “Behind that door is Rhaessa’s study. There are detailed maps of every place in Yharnam and the surrounding areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I normally would never wish to disturb a place of the dead, but I’d much prefer to see Laenor buried than have his plans go through.” Xavier spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhaessa wouldn’t care either way. I’m sure if she were still here she would encourage you to use the maps.” Thalia spoke as she used a hand to brush her hair back. She felt like her stomach was doing flips but she would be damned if she allowed herself to grow sick simply because of an uncontrollable beastial transformation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She always did have quite the iron will, especially when it came to your safety, little wolf.” Xavier teased, a smile coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia managed a small smile, “I know that better than anyone. Though I’m sure the fact that she was likely the only one crazy enough to approach me during my transformations didn’t help her standing with other Vilebloods though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, she was one of the greatest, despite what the other Vilebloods attempted to say. I can almost see her eye roll at our praise right now..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think that to be only pointed at you,” Thalia smirked before looking towards the crypt’s entrance. “Though her brother is nearly the same way.” Walking over towards the desk Thalia gripped something and stood waiting as the door opened. “Are you going to stand there or are you coming down?” Thalia inquired as a chuckle sounded from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I suppose it would come around eventually. Rhaessa was always adamant I meet her brother, something about the two of us getting along regarding weapons technique? I can’t recall fully..” Xavier remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhaessa spoke of me to the Hunter of Hunters? I feel almost honored,” The voice that responded sounded closer as a man came down revealing that like his sister, he had the pale blonde hair and green eyes. “Sadly I don’t do much with weapons anymore, I’ve always had more of an interest in medicines, herbs and a bit of alchemy here or there.” If one was to look closely they would see that he was wearing a particular set of armor matching that of Zirri’s. The Bone Ash attire. And like Zirri he was not wearing the hat that went along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier chuckled. “It appears her apt description of your smugness is still as accurate as the day she informed me. Though I’m no spring chicken anymore, I can't do the same feats of danger I once did. I see the uncanny resemblance you two share. It’s almost like seeing a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, She and I were often told of how much we looked alike. Of course it often leads to the misconception that we are twins when, in truth, I am the elder child.” the man sighed before looking at Thalia, “Though I am sure that Thalia here gave you quite the chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia did not grace the man with a response, rather she looked to be debating on something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, being seen as twins despite a clear age difference.. Now where have I heard that before?” Xavier chuckled, glancing back to Hendina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off old man.” Hendina told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling the love here sis, right here.” Xavier tapped his heart a few times grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina shot him a glare before Thalia spoke, “Oisean, I’m sure you’re here for a reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newest arrival, revealed to be named Oisean, turned towards Thalia. “Several actually. First: you look like shit so it’s a good thing I came with this.” he pulled something out from a pouch at his side and threw it towards her. “It’s going to taste like crap but not much I can do about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia caught what Oisean tossed her way and a look of relief crossed her face. “You know why that is, though seeing this is a relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your accent is faint, but I can still make it out. Dinnea realize there was a wee bit of the ol’ Gaelic gladiator blood in Rhaessa’s family.” Xavier remarked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oisean smirked before looking at Xavier, “It’s distant but it’s there, came out strongest in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t we having a right ol’ blether<em>*</em>, ey lad?” Xavier chuckled. “I don’ think yer head’s full o’ mince<em>**</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia ignored the two men in favor of looking at the small bottle she held now. Hendina was looking at her brother with an irritated look on her face. Zirri could only shake her head and sigh as she was used to this kind of thing happening with her uncle and Rogan was, in lack of better terms, all around confused. Oisean spoke up now. “Keep that up and I’ll be struggling to keep speaking normally.” He nodded towards Rogan, “Don’t think the poor man can keep up.” Oisean had a smirk on his face before turning towards Thalia. “You remember what to do with that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I?” Thalia inquired as she looked at Oisean. “What are the other reasons you are here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second reason I am here is for this bottle. The one I promised both you and Rhaessa. It should help to… how should I put this?... Calm your feral self when it comes around.” he reached into another pouch and pulled out another bottle, this one filled with an odd colored liquid. Unlike with the bottle he had tossed towards Thalia, he set this one down carefully. “Should be several months worth of doses in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the last?” Thalia inquired as he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last is the thing, or rather things, you requested.” With that Oisean pulled something large from the bag he kept at his side. “Never made anything like these before so I’m not exactly sure how well they will work but they should serve to do what you want them to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give them to my great uncle. He’d know when best to use them.” Thalia told him before waving over to Xavier as Oisean looked from her to Xavier before offering what he held out to the older man. Thalia, for her part, opened the bottle she held and took a swift drink before nearly gagging on whatever was within the bottle. "You saying this would taste like crap didn't do it justice… I've tasted some pretty nasty things but this…" Thalia shivered as the taste of the medicine within the bottle lingered within her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oisean turned his gaze to look towards her briefly with a frown, "Like I said not much I can do about it. Besides, it's meant to help you with the queasiness you often have after such transformations. There's enough in there for tomorrow as well as the next day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just had to go and remind me…" Thalia closed her eyes as she knew what he meant though she felt someone's eye fall upon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a knack for finding trouble even when you’re contained, little wolf.” Xavier remarked, ruffling Thalia’s hair with a small grin. “Well, you did give me quite the workout a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia shook her head, “I have no recollection of anything happening at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad happened, there’s nothing to worry about. I just had to keep up with you. You’re pretty fast as a beast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina muttered something under her breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that Hendina? You know mother always scolded you about muttering. Please speak up, we would love to hear your input.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendina did not grace her brother with an answer, instead she turned and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah come now, Hendina. It wasn’t that bad of a comment. Can I not poke fun?” Xavier chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri smirked then, “I believe you’ve really outdone yourself with pissing my mother off this time, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I am completely aware. She and I know how dangerous what I did was, especially after what happened with Zirqo. He is part of the reason we know how negatively certain beasts react to the substance.” Xavier replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zirri didn’t say anything, she didn’t remember her other uncle very well and what little she did remember was too blurry for her to remember properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother was always a bit of a mad genius, digging into elements that would have been better suited back in the Byrgenwerth Academy. He seeked out insight, and wished to study every beast.. Thoroughly..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan spoke now, “Sounds slightly like my own brother. Except I have no idea what happened to him outside of his children who are both no longer around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us hope your brother was not as.. Invested in his work as mine was. Dissection of beasts is one thing, but forcing human subjects under the effects of Insight was where I drew the line. He was furious when I walked away..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I can’t say. I was more concerned with my own life then with what he was doing. We were never really close until his daughter…” Rogan paused then as it dawned on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I presume something just slapped you in the mind from that expression. If my insight is correct, it has to do with the relationship between Thalia and her cousin, your brother’s daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogan ignored Xavier at that moment and turned to Thalia who was ready to answer the question she saw in her father’s eyes. “Yes father, that is exactly why she and I were so close. Apparently even as wolf-like beasts we shared some kind of pack mentality.” Thalia told him as Rogan turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why that bastard finally decided to reach out to me after discovering that his daughter and you were so close.” Rogan managed as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier shook his head lightly, a small smile coming to his face. A small caw drew his attention a moment later as a raven swooped into the crypt, flying right to him and perching on his shoulder. “Ah, Nevermore. What brings you here?” The raven dropped what it was carrying in its beak into Xavier’s hand, which was a small rolled up piece of paper. Petting the raven, he opened the paper, reading over its contents. “Ah, why am I not surprised you returned to give me a job? You always were selective about your appearances..” The raven cawed in response, hopping off Xavier’s shoulder and vanishing a moment later. He shook his head at the bird’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oisean watched the raven vanish before turning to Thalia who was also shocked. “Seeing that raven was like seeing a black winged ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia reached up and scratched at her forehead, “Sort of I will admit that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier raised an eyebrow. “I apologize for Nevermore’s sudden appearance. He is a familiar tied to a.. Beneficiary of mine who has been silent for some time. I have a blood-drunk Hunter to deal with..” He sighed for a moment, retrieving his overcoat and hat. “Don’t go getting into too much trouble while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly another caw cut through the air and Thalia lifted up her right arm as yet another raven entered only this one had a white spot on its neck and breast and made a beeline straight for Thalia. “Hello Skadi.” She told the bird who clicked his beak in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a bird I have not seen in some time. As much I wish I could stay to chat more, this Hunter of Hunters has a very important job.. It won’t be pretty..” Xavier left shortly after, his saw cleaver held tightly in his grasp, his overcoat billowing behind him. A dark aura seemed to permeate around him as he exited the crypt once more, the carefree man falling away to show the serious Hunter of Hunters personality Thalia recognized from her initial meeting with Xavier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*engrossed in riveting conversation</p><p>**Words coming out of your mouth are nonsensical</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twenty-three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime later found Thalia giving Skadi a scratch under the beak, earning loving coos from the raven as she smiled. “Always were an attention hog, but it’s okay because I am willing to give you that attention.” She smiled as she stopped petting him causing him to “fluff” up before taking off to go land on the perch outside and to the side of her own study so he could preen through his feathers, though Skadi did stop in his preening to look towards the door of the crypt and cawed in greeting towards someone before returning to preening his breast feathers. </p><p>“I’m surprised he’s still around, I would have thought after Rhaessa’s death he would be gone from this place forever.” Oisean spoke up as he entered Thalia’s study. “I see you’ve opened up the studies again.” </p><p>“I had to. Rhaessa’s study is the only one with detailed maps of all of Yharnam and the surrounding areas and my uncle, grandmother and father will need them.”</p><p>“And yours?”</p><p>“Mine I just opened up again for the shits and giggles of it.” Thalia replied, rolling her eyes as she turned her gaze to everything she had laid out on her desk. </p><p>“I’m calling bullshit on that.”</p><p>“And you’d be right to. I opened it up again because I might as well get back to translating runes.” Thalia told him as she heard Skadi greet someone.</p><p>“I forgot that you are the only one that I know of who can properly translate ancient Norse.”</p><p>“Translate, write and speak it.” Thalia corrected him.</p><p>Xavier entered the crypt, smiling as Skadi greeted him, placing his overcoat off to the side. His clothes were entirely drenched in blood and had several new tears already in them. His hat, which was usually the most pristine of his attire had a large gash inside it, right near where the top of his head was. “Well well, hello again.”</p><p>Skadi cawed at him once more before returning to preening his feathers. From Skadi’s perch, the rave could see the majority of the room and then some, so he was more or less a perfect way for Thalia to know who was coming and going. Stopping momentarily in his preening, Skadi called out as yet another raven appeared, this one as white as snow with blood red eyes. A rare albino raven. But unlike Skadi who had greeted it, this particular raven made a beeline for Thalia’s study surprising the young woman.</p><p>“Bird is as temperamental and headstrong as its owner it seems.” Xavier joked, watching the albino raven’s beeline for Thalia, gently petting Skadi’s feathers.</p><p>Skadi cooed softly as he enjoyed his pets.</p><p>“Herja?” Thalia inquired as Oisean raised his brows at the sudden appearance of the white raven. </p><p>“Where in all of the world did you manage to get a rare white raven?” Oisean inquired as Thalia shook her head.</p><p>“I didn’t “manage to get” a white raven. She chose me. Remember that man I mentioned teaching me all I know about Old Norse?”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“He was very insistent that I bond with a raven as soon as possible. He gave me a few to choose from and this brat immediately took to me.” Thalia smirked as she felt her Raven hop up onto her shoulder to coo as Herja reached her head down and placed her beak on Thalia’s shoulder. Thalia kissed the raven’s head before turning back to Oisean. “You know that’s also how Rhaessa came to have Skadi too right?”</p><p>“She mentioned something about it the first time I met you.”</p><p>Thalia chuckled as Herja clicked her beak and settled upon Thalia’s shoulder. “I do believe the day you met me was possibly the first, and only, time I have ever seen Rhaessa look both so furious and ready to die at the same time.”</p><p>“Well with how often she spoke of you in her letters, my question at the time was an honest one.”</p><p>Thalia shook her head, “Yes but causing her to look as if she was ready to slaughter you like a pig as well as making her look like she wanted to be struck down by lightning at the same time was quite interesting to see.” Thalia told him as Oisean smirked. </p><p>“Honestly I thought she would kill me right then and there but just look. It didn’t take long after before you two openly admitted your feelings for the other.” </p><p>“True…” Thalia sighed as she sat back, reaching up to gently pet Herja. For a moment the two were silent but soon enough Thalia spoke, though it was softer than before. “Oisean…?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“How you felt about me.”</p><p>Oisean didn’t speak for several moments but soon sighed heavily, “It wasn’t my place, and I wasn’t about to get in the way of my sister’s happiness. It still isn’t my place and never will be. She had been waiting so long for you or someone like you who would love her for being who she was that I would not dare say anything. Her happiness, and yours, came and will always come first.” Oisean admitted, neither realizing that Xavier was just outside the room by Skadi. “I still have those feelings for you, but I know my place. I won’t try anything stupid. Especially not when you are still greatly grieving my sister’s death. That and to discover that Rhaessa’s ally, the Hunter of Hunters, is your uncle, well I am certainly not stupid enough to earn his wrath. I will also admit that he does scare me.” Thalia said nothing as she looked away from Oisean and studied her raven. “I won’t force my feelings onto you, not now, not ever. Boundaries are boundaries and I have no plans to ever cross the ones you have set up. But I will promise this: I will always be here for you. No matter what.” With that Oisean stood up and looked towards Thalia before turning to walk away. </p><p>“Oisean!” Thalia called out as she looked towards the man who stopped to look in her direction in confusion. “Thank you.” Oisean only smiled before finally walking away and exiting the study. Only to be nearly startled out of his wits at the voice that spoke next.</p><p>“Congratulations on working up some gall, lad. Not an easy thing, is it?” Xavier chuckled, leaning against the wall, still stroking Skadi. </p><p>Oisean looked towards Xavier, and took a moment to calm himself from the sudden fright. “What do you mean.” </p><p>“Come now lad, are you certain you want to play dumb with me? I have rather astute hearing after all. Don’t go thinking I’ve lost my touch because I’m old.” Xavier wiped a bit of blood from his shirt off onto his pants instead, which were equally covered in blood and viscera as his overcoat had been.</p><p>Oisean wondered what he could be speaking of but soon spoke, “You did just frighten me back to near death, so you may have to clarify.” </p><p>“The conversation you just finished, lad. With my great niece? I do hope the scare didn’t jostle your memory that badly.” Xavier grinned.</p><p>Oisean frowned then, wondering just how long the older man had been there for. “It didn’t and no, it’s not an easy thing. But her happiness comes before my own.” Oisean told Xavier then.</p><p>“Ay, that’s something not many men could do.” Xavier clapped Oisean on the shoulder, giving him a brief smile. “Let us hope I never have to find you as a target.”</p><p>“I hope so as well,” Oisean spoke before hearing Rogan calling out for Hendina sounding slightly worried. </p><p>Xavier raised an eyebrow, heading towards Rogan. <em> That’s never a good sign..  </em></p><p>Thalia soon appeared beside Oisean who looked towards her with confusion, which was mirrored within her own expression. “I’ve heard my father’s worried voice before, but I have a sudden bad feeling.” Thalia told the man who stood beside her, as he frowned and he agreed as the feeling spread to him as he followed Thalia to find her father. </p><p>Xavier arrived where Hendina and Rogan were, a concerned expression on his face. “What has happened?”</p><p>Rogan turned to look at Xavier, “It’s Zirri, she left the crypt sometime before you returned to get some fresh air. But she has yet to return.”</p><p>Xavier froze, his body tensing up as he looked over to Hendina, silently asking her if what was said was true. He hoped that it was not, as he felt a cold familiar feeling begin to build within him.</p><p>Hendina didn’t respond for a moment, “She’s never taken a long time to come back from just stepping out quickly.”</p><p>Xavier’s expression darkened as he balled his hands into fists, a deep sense of dread building within him. “Have you checked everywhere nearby?”</p><p>Rogan nodded and Thalia glanced towards Oisean who glanced towards her as well. The bad feeling they shared deepening as Thalia spoke now, “There are no beasts that would dare to come near here either.” Thalia managed.</p><p>“No Hunter would be stupid enough to wander near here.. At least, those who value their lives that is..”</p><p>Thalia felt a shiver run down her spine as Hendina spoke now. “There’s only one reason, one person, I can think of that would prevent Zirri from returning.”</p><p>Xavier let out a deep breath, reaching into his bag and withdrawing a rather large hammer-like weapon. “Well, let us hope that what you think is not true..” He exited the room a moment later, moving to grab his hat and coat once more.</p><p>Hendina turned towards Thalia then, “Thalia are there any places that you, Rhaessa or anyone else either of you knew, outside of my Brother, know where someone could be taken?”</p><p>Thalia thought for a moment, “There’s only one place and everyone knows of it that I know of.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“The Hypogean Gaol.” Thalia replied as Oisean froze up causing Thalia to glance towards him worriedly. She knew why he would suddenly freeze up like he was and it worried her greatly. Oisean had once been trapped within that horrid place (and still bore the scars to prove that he had once been trapped there) and had only managed to escape thanks to Thalia and Rhaessa pulling a rather risky move that if her grandmother and father knew about would likely end with her never really being allowed to leave their sight again. </p><p>“And that is a place that you cannot go back to.” Oisean spoke as he looked towards Thalia.</p><p>“I know.” Thalia responded, “But I have a very bad feeling that whoever took my mother by surprise isn’t my grandfather…” </p><p>Rogan spoke then, “It couldn’t be my own Uncle. No one has seen him in years.”</p><p>Thalia spoke then, “It’s hard to say dad. It could very well be Great Uncle Jorik. He is a werewolf hunter.”</p><p>Oisean spoke up then, “Then it is wise that you don’t follow the Hunter of Hunters. I will stay here with all of you until he can return.” As Oisean spoke those words, one of the servants came into the room with something in his hands. </p><p>“What’s this?” Thalia inquired as she took the thing from the servant. Looking down at it her heart stopped for a moment before she let out a breath. “I almost dread this, but it appears I am being summoned to Queen Annalise’s court once more.” </p><p>Hendina took a moment before reacting. “You will <b> <em>NOT</em> </b> answer that summons!” She told Thalia who looked at her to see the sudden fury upon her grandmother’s face.</p><p>“I have to. It is never wise to not respond to her call. I’ve seen first hand what her fury can be like.” Thalia told her grandmother before turning and snatched up something from nearby. “When uncle Xavier returns, tell him that I had to return to Cainhurst.” With that Thalia left the crypt as well, though she had a sinking feeling that this meeting between her and Annalise would end with Thalia having to make a choice between two things. </p><p>Hendina watched her granddaughter leave, her fury on the rise. <em> Oh he will know and you will be lucky if he doesn’t become nearly more furious than I am when he hears. </em></p><p>***</p><p>A loud and constant slamming filled the peaceful air of the dark Yharnam streets. Many of the beasts with a sense of self preservation retreated away, none daring enough to stop the Hunter of Hunters as he continued forwards, blood already dripping from his clothes. A dark air hung around him, an almost animalistic rage encompassing him. </p><p>The few beasts that ended up in Xavier’s path were quickly squashed into a fine red paste with one mighty wing of the Kirkhammer he hefted around with ease. The trail of corpses that he left in his wake kept the beasts afraid for hours to come, several that would hunt now hiding away in their own sanctuaries. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Xavier allowed himself to once more be dragged into the Hidden Village, Yahar’ghul, his overbearing presence vanishing from the city for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Twenty-four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zirri groaned as she awoke, sitting up slowly she took a moment to gather her bearings before looking around in wonder at where she was at. Moving to stand, Zirri rested her head in one of her hands for a moment before fishing out some medicine that would help to calm her raging headache. Giving the medicine a moment, she made to move only to feel a sharp pain shooting up along her left leg and nearly yelped at the pain but managed to cover her mouth to muffle the sound. Once the pain subsided, she looked around and saw an open door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently someone isn’t smart enough to realize that if you want to keep someone prisoner you really shouldn’t leave the damned door open. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking down at her leg she noticed a nice sized gash and huffed before ripping her “cloak” off and wrapped it around the wound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to wash this thoroughly when I get back to my daughter’s home and then apply the proper medicines to it before bandaging it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once her leg was wrapped to the best of her ability, Zirri began to head out of the “cell” at a snail’s pace. As she exited the room she began to search, rather slowly, for an exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, has the little songbird left her cage? Hehehe.. You are much more resilient than your captor gave you credit for.” A man in a locked cell nearby grinned at Zirri, leaning against the bars of his cell with a casual demeanor many would never be able to hold onto in such a place. His clothes, or what would have been clothes at some point, were torn to shreds, minus a pair of pants which were now more like shorts, and were caked in old blood. Scars and scratches littered nearly every exposed bit of his skin, and his eyes gleamed with a strange predatory light. “Say, little songbird. Suppose you could help an old geezer out? I’m trapped in here, after all.. I promise to help you if you do..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri looked towards the person then in wonder. His voice was faintly familiar but she couldn’t place who he was and the confusion was showing on her face. “Your voice is familiar but I can’t quite place it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do not fret too much over who I am, little songbird. Your biggest concern should be finding a way to escape. I have already offered my assistance, but if you are feeling brave, you can attempt to navigate the confusing mess of halls that is this place. Without a guide, you might find yourself wandering in circles. Bah, but what do I know? I’m just an old man after all.” The man let out a chuckle at his own little joke, pushing himself away from the bars for a moment to retrieve what appeared to be a relatively large shiv. “Being imprisoned in such a place for long enough helps one to begin to map it out..” The man shook his head at the shiv, throwing it to the side as he dug through a small pile of belongings in the small cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri thought his words over carefully. She was torn between helping him and just leaving him but with her injury she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight her way out of wherever they were. Glancing to the lock on the door and now she really wanted to slap someone stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy lock resting over the door was rather rusty from years of unuse, yet it was still holding the cell closed with stubborn resilience, managing to support the man’s full weight despite its condition. One well placed strike might break what remained of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Managing to steady herself close to the door, She called to her weapon and, without unsheathing it, used the butt end of the sheathed weapon to smash open the lock. Though the move itself nearly set her off-balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old lock shattered, clattering to the ground with a resounding echo. The man managed to sweep out of the cell with quick reflexes and stabilized Zirri before she lost her balance. “Be careful there, little songbird. Don’t want to accidentally hurt yourself. I thank you for freeing me.. That blasted cell was becoming rather dim..” He walked back into the cell for a moment, collecting what little belongings he had, slinging his bag over his shoulder and wrapping himself in a large overcoat which reached down to his knees, hiding away a fair bit of his scarring. He brandished his shiv once more, glancing around the room for a moment. “The shadows will be our best bet for navigating this place.. You’re in no shape to tangle with the snatchers that roam the halls..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri frowned at the comment about the snatchers but didn’t respond for a moment. “If that’s the case, then you’d just best be going on without me as my injury would only slow both of us down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, I plan to keep my word, little songbird. I’m going to help you escape this place. Just make sure to stay back if combat does become inevitable. Things might get a bit.. Bloody.. To say the least. Come now, let us begin our trek through Yahar’ghul.” The man placated with a genuine smile, though it was tinged with bits of insanity that danced in his eyes. “Being held by them for so long, becoming a little guinea pig for their torture.. Well, it was certainly eye opening to say the least.. I’m certain the scars can speak for themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri made no comment on that as she sent her weapon away, “I’ll stay as far back as I can and try to stay out of sight if it comes to any fighting.” She told him, “Lead the way.” She nodded for him to lead the way despite knowing how much more dangerous her injury made this escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man grinned and started off through the shadows, crouched down so he was less conspicuous. The darkness in the holding cells would work to their advantage, and would serve as excellent spots to hide from any overly curious beasts. A few footsteps could be heard not far from their current position, but they appeared to be heading up rather than towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri followed after the man slowly, hoping that the medicine she had used moments ago would last until they could escape, but she was doubting that as her pace was less than what she would prefer it to be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully we get out of here soon and hopefully those footsteps don’t mean what I think them too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt a stabbing pain and clenched her jaws, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Last a little longer at least until we can get somewhere a little safer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She prayed silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man held a hand up to halt, sinking further into the shadows as a Snatcher came into view, making its rounds. Holding his shiv tightly, the man moved swiftly as it passed, reaching around and slittin  the creature’s throat with relative ease, making it crumple without a sound. “That’s for the beatings..” The man hissed out, returning to the cover of the shadows and continuing forwards. “The path should be clear for the moment. Another might come to check soon, but I can deal with it if it gets too close..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what you need to," Zirri told him as she felt the pain in her leg continue to grow. "I will continue to stay as far back as possible while trying to not lag behind too much." She promised as the pain grew. She needed to tend to it soon, lest it grow too badly infected to be treated. But she couldn't tend to it when they were in danger as that in and of itself was suicidal, and she wasn’t suicidal. But something told her she wouldn’t have to worry about being in danger for much longer as she knew that once Xavier found out where she was, he would come for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When he does I just hope that whoever did this to me knows that his wrath will have been well earned. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she continued to follow the man leading her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man froze as a large slamming noise echoed through the Hypogean Gaol and the sounds of screaming filled the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is strange.. That almost sounded like someone slamming a blunt weapon down..</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glanced around, seeing the way forward was still clear, continuing forth. “It appears someone else has arrived here, and is intent on killing everything that stands in their way. Perhaps someone looking for you, little songbird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri, having been startled by the sound of the loud slam, listened for a moment to the echo of whatever had just been slammed down before continuing following the man, albeit much slower and more cautiously (despite the pain that was flaring up because of this slower movement). “There’s very few people I could think of who’d be looking for me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that Uncle Xavier? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered though she wouldn’t say anything unless she heard the voice of whoever was slamming their weapon down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if that was him, I can only imagine just how angry he is and if it is him, I will need to allow him to approach me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The next flare of pain in her leg caused her jaw to clench as she struggled to keep quiet and to keep up with the man before her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think I can keep this up much longer. The pain is only growing in intensity.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zirri noticed some darkness at the very edge of her vision and prayed they would find safety soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Either that or let my uncle find me soon.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slamming sound drew closer as the man froze, holding his arm out once more. “This is not good.. There are multiple snatchers blocking us. I’ll have to deal with this carefully.. Here, take this little songbird..” The man handed Zirri a couple blood vials, which shone a deep red. “It will stabilize you and help with pain.. I shall handle the snatchers.” In an instant, he charged forth, heading straight towards the snatchers which blocked their way towards freedom, a feral grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri watched the man take off before shaking her head and used one of the vials. She felt a sensation she was not used to washing over her but did not dare question it as it relieved some of the pain she was in. She listened to the constant slamming and wondered if it was Xavier who was behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who rushed forwards at the Snatchers threw his shiv into the skull of the nearest foe, dropping them down in an instant. The other two turned to face the oncoming target, and found themselves constantly hitting each other rather than their intended target as he toyed with them, darting around them constantly and evading their attacks with practiced ease. When the man finally recovered his shiv, the snatchers had paused for a breath, which proved their fatal mistake. In two swift strikes, the Snatchers collapsed, grasping at their throats as blood flowed freely from the new hole that the man had so graciously caused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri watched the man easily dispatch the snatchers but turned her gaze in another direction as she heard something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The squeal of a boar filled the air as another loud slam echoed through the air, the squeal dying a moment later as the boar presumably perished. Footsteps from another direction echoed seconds later, heading right to where Zirri was currently. The man who had helped her escape appeared to have disappeared for the moment, perhaps hiding away the bodies he littered the ground with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri listened carefully to the footsteps, before deciding that she couldn’t stand the pain still remaining in her leg and sitting down, she knew that wasn’t the smartest idea but she couldn’t help it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know where that man went, but a small break for my leg won’t hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She figured as she felt some relief from sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps came to a stop only a few feet away from Zirri as a voice filled the air, one filled with relief and a bit of panic. “Zirri? Is that you, lass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle!” She nearly cried out upon hearing his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The source of the voice let out a deep sigh, one filled with relief. A moment later, Zirri was scooped up like she was a small babe, the smiling face of Xavier greeting her. “Why am I not surprised you wouldn’t stay in one place when you found yourself captured?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri let out a soft laugh, “I get that from my mother.” she replied now beyond glad to know that Xavier was the one who had been looking for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am relieved to see you are alright, Zirri. I was worried sick that something might have happened to you. I would have not forgiven myself had that happened..” Xavier sighed softly, still carrying Zirri with relative ease, passing a pile of squished and pulpy viscera, which was nearly unrecognizable as once a snatcher. Several piles like that were present, as well as what appeared to be a human arm tucked in the corner of the room nearby, a man lying not far away, his arms severed, but cauterized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri noted the many piles and the person on the ground, but she said nothing about it. “Had you not come something likely would have happened. Worse then my leg being injured.” She told him as she waited for his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well let us not dwell on what could have happened. The most important thing is getting you out of here now.” Xavier arrived at a lamp post up at the top of the Hypogean Gaol, one which had already been lit some time ago. “What we’re about to do might be a bit disorienting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine. The sooner we are away from here, the better.” Zirri told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, hope that Gehrman doesn’t mind the surprise visit.. Knowing the old geezer, he’ll scold me for not sending a letter ahead of time..” Xavier joked lightly, reaching forwards to the lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>High above and watching Xavier and Zirri from the shadows near the ceiling, a man dressed in the ever familiar Hunter attire frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is that? I was expecting the girl to come, not an old man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some of the man’s ebony hair slid in front of his left eye and he easily brushed it out of his face to reveal a rather nasty scar that was there, a scar that served as a reminder for his “purpose”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter, I will take him out first and wait for the girl to come for her mother. I wonder if dear little Rogan will show up as well. I did warn him after all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man carefully knelt down and raised his rifle up. Taking care to aim it just to the side of Xavier, he pulled the trigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bullet soared through the air, whizzing ever closer to Xavier, inch by inch. It seemed to anyone that looked that the Hunter of Hunters simply did not hear the shot, which fastly approached him. Just as the bullet would have connected with him, Xavier suddenly sidestepped the bullet, whipping out his pistol and firing right where the man had fired at him, his bullet travelling with much greater velocity. “Nice try..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in the shadows smirked, “Who says I was aiming directly at you?” The man replied before leaping down from where he was hiding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who says I was aiming for you at all, cocky little Hunter?” A small creaking above the man alerted him to the debris that came crashing down towards him a moment later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaping nimbly out of the way, the man chuckled. “Calling me cocky? Now that’s worthy of a laugh.” The man’s face was revealed in the dim lighting to show that he was blind in his left eye. “But I must say, I wasn’t expecting someone like you to show up for Zirri, to say you not my intended target is interesting to say the least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider what she would have done to you a mercy, little Hunter. I make it my business to deal with petty little Hunters like yourself..” Xavier placed Zirri gently down next to the lamp, as well as his Kirkhammer. In its stead, he drew forth his second Chikage, which hummed with a fierce energy, hungering for blood. “Today, little Hunter, you fight your last battle..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s the same “she” you speak of that I am thinking of, she wouldn’t have lasted a moment against me. I am no ordinary hunter, after all. I make a living out of slaying werewolves, and she is one such creature.” The man put away his rifle and pulled out a weapon similar to what Thalia’s male cousin had once used: the Beasthunter Saif. “And the reason she wouldn’t have is because this place has a lot of true Silver within it. A wondrous weakness to such creatures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, yet you forget the most important part of werewolves, little Hunter. Those in a pack are protected by their superiors.. You, self-proclaimed werewolf Hunter, will feel the wrath of the Chikage, formerly the blade wielded by the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. Your blood will be the first the blade tastes since its original owner perished.” Xavier smiled, a strange aura of calm encompassing him, which Zirri knew meant the man in front of him would suffer a slow and painful fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri watched the man with shock on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he really that stupid? Jorik, you idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above the soon to be fighters, a familiar figure watched with a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. If Xavier doesn’t kill you then I happily will. I may not care much for Thalia, but I warned him that should he dare harm my daughter or either of her children I would be sure to personally rip out his heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The one watching hoped Xavier wouldn’t outright kill the man but for the moment was content to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, little Hunter, do you feel that strange chill? No? That is alright. </span>
  <b>
    <em>You will..” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Xavier flicked the Chikage into the air, the blade catching the pale moon above, shining brightly. An ethereal hand reached out and grasped the blade, chains slowly creeping their way up his arms. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Foolish Hunter.. This will be over quickly..</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who Zirri knew to be named Jorik, only chuckled. “For one of us at least.” Jorik prepared for whatever Xavier planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange feeling of cold gripped Jorik, another ethereal hand emerging and gripping at his heart. The other arm, which moved for a split second, placed the Chikage back into Xavier’s hand, a few drops of blood falling from the blade, which hummed. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>It has tasted your blood. You are now marked for death..</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik only huffed. “I’ve come close to death before, it will not take me this time.” Jorik closed his eyes with a smirk. “Give me your best attempt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Are you certain, child? The moment I try is where you have made your first mistake..</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have told you to attempt. Death will not claim me and if it does it won’t be from an old bastard like you.” Jorik’s hair fell into his face, covering his left eye once more, as he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier calmly approached Jorik, his boots echoing across the halls as he drew forth his Chikage once more, the dripping from the blade filling the silence between his steps. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>You are allowed the first move then.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik let out a single laugh, “I know better than to stupidly make the first move. I learned that very early on.” He prepared himself knowing that his left side was his blindside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he chooses to use my blindside as a hopeful weak point he’s in for a nasty surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You are not facing a werewolf, little Hunter. You have made a grave error..” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Xavier charged forward, his Chikage still lazily by his side. It was clear to everyone watching that he intended to deliver a frontal assault at Jorik, one to test both his reaction speed and his strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik tensed up for a moment, allowing Xavier to draw closer, before moving at what he believed to be the last possible moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swing that would have been expected never came, as Xavier feigned to the left, slicing Jorik’s arm with a deep cut, then jumped back, the Chikage working to draw as much blood from the wound as possible, hissing in delight as it began to swirl around the blade. While the cut was deep, Xavier had not struck anywhere vital, so it was more of a small hindrance than anything else. He intended to toy with Jorik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik growled as he turned to study Xavier. “Well I must say, it’s been a long time since anyone has thought to use such a move against me but don’t start thinking it will give you any advantage.” Jorik told Xavier calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hmm. Things here are a bit too.. Serious.. Wouldn’t you say so?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Xavier grinned as he calmly paced around Jorik, a grin spread across his face. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>After all, there is no fun in fighting such a child. Why, clearly you are not what you claim if you stand there with such woeful combat skills.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik smiled, “I’m not even trying. If I was I’d be having to clean up the mess afterwards and that would be no fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You amuse me, yet this little dialogue of ours is accomplishing nothing..</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Xavier flicked out his pistol in a quick flourish, firing off two shots right into Jorik’s leg, then closed his eyes for a moment, a strange aura building around him as he performed a small chant. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>When night has fallen, and the gates between the realms have opened, awaken and take a moonlight walk..</em>
  </b>
  <span>” The ethereal arms shot forwards, grasping Jorik’s already injured leg, pulling with a strong force, the sound of bone cracking and shattering filling the air. Pain rippled through Jorik as his right foot was suddenly and forcefully torn from his leg, boot and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roaring out in pain Jorik managed to leap away, “Haven’t sensed that energy in a while. Not that it matters. Play with me all you like.” Closing his eyes for a moment, he reopened them to reveal that his right eye’s iris had changed color. “Since you’ve decided to call upon yours, it’s only far I let mine come forth as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Then let us once more even the odds..</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Xavier fired off three bullets in quick succession, all aimed for different spots on Jorik’s body. One soared right for his heart, the second for his neck, and the third traveled between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik smirked before suddenly giving off an inhuman roar, sending the bullets flying away before standing back up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, now. Did you really believe that would work on me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jorik smirked as he looked to where his foot had once been. Summoning some energy he created something that would aid with his footing before turning back to Xavier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been a while since I’ve felt the energy that you’ve called upon. But it’s as familiar to me as the beating of a heart.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words didn’t seem to belong to Jorik yet they came from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri watched with both fear and wonder at what was happening yet she kept extremely quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one watching from above raised a brow as he wondered just when Jorik had decided to make a pact with a Great One. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter to me, he’s still going to die. Pact or no. But this makes things even more interesting. This will truly be an interesting fight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The figure sat down with a smile as they were more than happy to sit back and watch what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I see you have gone and pacted with one of the Great Ones. You have certainly made things more interesting, but it will not help you. You have already begun to bore me.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Xavier chuckled, unfazed by Jorik’s sudden change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well. If that is the case, let the real fun begin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier casually sheathed his Chikage, placing his hands on the back of his head, cocking an eyebrow up. “Come then, young Hunter. Show me what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik studied Xavier for a moment before suddenly lunging towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier casually sidestepped the lunge, elbowing Jorik in the spine and hopping back a second later. “Impressive. You certainly have speed on your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik let out a slight chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Have to be fast when dealing with werewolves.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whipped around and flicked his wrist, transforming his weapon as he spun and lunged for Xavier once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier calmly backed up out of the weapon’s transformed range, dashing forwards and delivering an elbow strike to Jorik’s throat, letting out a small laugh. “Speed is not everything, young one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik jerked back after being hit in the throat but soon recovered and looked towards Xavier with a snarl on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe not but it does come in handy as does strength.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with that Jorik smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course both come in handy, young one. Yet, you fail to use a Hunter’s greatest advantage. I am disappointed.” Xavier replied softly, the presence of the being that had previously acted now gone. “I would expect more from a self-proclaimed Werewolf Hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik didn’t stop smirking, his voice returning to normal for a moment, “Oh there’s more then you’d like to believe, old man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier let out a good natured laugh, wiping a small tear away from his eye. “Ah, to be called old. It is funnier than you can imagine. I thank you for the compliment. After all, with age comes plenty of experience.” Pulling out a small blue capsule, Xavier smiled and drank it in one gulp, disappearing from sight just as he dashed to the left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik continued to smirk before leaping upwards with the aid of his great one. “Wasn’t a compliment but take it as you will.” He said as he stood on the railing. “But I will thank you for being your own form of reckless.” He told Xavier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” Xavier’s voice sounded from directly behind Jorik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently you are. The trap you just “accidentally” activated is headed straight for your dear little flightless bird.” Jorik leapt away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier, who was still unseen, made no indication that the comment had affected him, though soft footsteps echoed through the hall, heading towards the center of the room..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jorik leapt over to a window unaware that he was extremely close to the one person who had made a promise to him years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier glanced up from his spot, a small smile coming to his face as he spotted the person behind Jorik. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not the best at paying attention to his surroundings, is he? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person behind Jorik raised a brow in Xavier’s direction before motioning towards Zirri before suddenly standing and, with a swift kick, knocked Jorik down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier made his way to Zirri swiftly, revealing himself once more, giving a small salute at the person, then followed by another motion after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person laughed before jumping down and landed beside Jorik, with a smirk. “Get her out of here, Xavier. For the moment you will not need to worry about me coming after them.” The light revealed the person to be Laenor whose eyes glowed blood-red as he turned towards Jorik. “As for you,” He reached down as Jorik went to stand up and gripped the man around the throat. “Pact or no, I told you before, you hurt </span>
  <b>
    <em>ANY </em>
  </b>
  <span>of my family I would first rip your heart then your throat out. I plan on keeping that promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier chuckled at Laenor’s words, tossing something his way before gently picking Zirri back up. “Use that. It’ll make whatever you plan to do last much longer and be much more painful.” Reached forwards, Xavier touched the lamp post in front of him, warping both Zirri and himself away to the Hunter’s Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor smirked as he caught whatever Xavier had tossed his way. “I’ll save this for someone more important. This idiot isn’t worth wasting this item on.” With that Laenor reached his hand back before reaching through Jorik’s chest to literally rip the man’s heart out before closing his hand around Jorik’s throat tighter before suddenly ripping it out as well. “The only one allowed to harm my grandchild is me.” Laenor watched Jorik’s blood spread out along the floor. “And now, that is one less person I have to worry about hunting for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small clap sounded behind Laenor as an amused voice filled the air. “My my, what a glorious kill, Vileblood Laenor. Ruthless and efficient, unlike my brother who prefers to play with his food. I have always liked that about you..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor chuckled, “I wasn’t the queen’s favored for no reason, But I will admit I am not all that surprised to know that you live, Zirqo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who had helped in Zirri’s escape stepped out from the shadows, a large grin spread across his face as he examined the crumpled form of Jorik. “Come now, I’m not that predictable, am I? I thought my supposed ‘death’ would have thrown off everyone. Then again, you were always good at putting two and two together. It’s four, in case you forgot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor chuckled, “At least you're the form of a smartass I like.” Laenor looked towards Zirqo, “Tell me, why are you still lingering around here? I would have thought you to be gone once you were freed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, I figured a bit of sightseeing around my old prison was long overdue, don’t you? It pays to know one’s surroundings in case I end up here again. Blasted Snatchers are relentless when it comes to capture.” Zirqo smiled, then chuckled. “I also figured I would stick around to watch the show. After all, it is beneficial for me to see how my brother has changed in his fighting style. He is more cautious than before, but his Cainhurst blood makes him reckless like before, unable to truly have patience when it is required. There are a few other things of course, but I imagine you already know what one might be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor turned fully towards Zirqo, “Even so, So long as your brother lives he will be in my way. Tell me then what you plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, just a simple proposition. A partnership, if you will. I wish to get a little payback for what happened all those years ago, and to gain a few.. Specimens. You do remember my experiments, do you not?” Zirqo questioned, his grin never leaving his face.”After all, why wouldn’t I want to request your help after you had a hand in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>death. You broke him for some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor studied Zirqo, “I remember your experiments well. And her death was nothing compared to what will happen should your beloved sister die. Though I have no plans on being the cause of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we begin to discuss a plan then? Catching my brother off-guard will be quite difficult, but he seems to hold a rather large soft spot for your granddaughter. Unsurprising, considering that she is the daughter of his student and niece.. Oh.. But that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor thought that over for a moment, “I had planned on ending Thalia’s wretched existence with this blade,” Laenor briefly touched a dagger at his side before giving a thoughtful look, “but I should think capturing her and using her against him would bring him to wherever you wish to face him down at. Though we’d best be careful. My granddaughter is, after all, nothing more than a beast who cannot control her transformations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well we want to kill my brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should be the first to die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>First however, I need to return to my workshop. I have been delayed in my research for too long. Will you help me clear this place and transport corpses?” Zirqo grinned, idly picking at one of his nails with his shank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laenor nodded, “I’ll help. The sooner we get your research back up and going the better. I know how you get when left idle for too long.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Twenty-five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A bright light encapsulated the Hunter of Hunters and his niece, drawing them into the familiar atmosphere of the Hunter’s Dream, the bed of flowers all around having grown a bit since last time. The forget-me-nots had grown further up the grave they had been planted by, now starting to overtake the stone with its roots and vines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gehrman, who was sitting in his wheelchair nearby, glanced up with a questioning look, spotting the newly arrived duo and slowly wheeling himself over. “Ah Xavier, you’ve returned. What brings you back this time around? I hope it is better than the last time.” He glanced over to Zirri, a frown coming to his face. “And who might this be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri looked to the First Hunter and introduced herself, “I am Zirri, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re the little tyke that used to be glued to Xavier’s side. I remember you from when you were very little. Everyone was surprised when Laenor and your mother Hendina got together. None more so than your Uncle over there. He nearly rushed over and wrung your father’s neck.” Gehrman chuckled good-naturedly, smiling at Zirri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri smiled with a slight giggle. Her father, back when she was much younger, had been rather fond of telling her that that day had been the only time he had ever come close to being anywhere close to being scared shitless, at least until her mother had jumped between the two and had threatened Xavier. It was also the only time that Laenor was able to recount him having ever seen Hendina and Xavier arguing so fiercely with each other. “I’m glad he didn’t at that time,” Zirri responded as she felt some pain rear in her leg, “Though now it would be a different story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier had wandered off a bit as Gehrman and Zirri spoke, looking off towards the sky. Gehrman shook his head as he indicated towards Xavier. “He feels guilty for not attempting to do anything about Laenor for a long time. It also doesn’t help that he believes Laenor to be responsible for his wife and child dying. Grief like that can tie one down forever, and despite his best to cover it, your Uncle is still hurting. When he found out you, your husband, and your daughter were all still alive, he found some hope again. Your father is going to do his damndest to get rid of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri looked away towards Xavier and frowned. She barely remembered her cousin but she remembered her aunt well. Her aunt had been the only woman she remembered being able to make her uncle look like a scolded dog whenever he would return from hunts and now that she thought about it, she was more like her aunt then her own mother when it came to dealing with Rogan. “At this point I would believe that my father did, though being how he is now there is no way to speak with him about it. But when it comes to Thalia, he’s going to be hard pressed to harm her in any way. Especially if my father’s sister has anything to say about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm my, the family once thought so broken appears to still have plenty alive and kicking. What a strange turn of events after so many years. Why, one might think we’ve simply gone mad and are projecting the soul of those closest to us as physical beings. Not entirely impossible considering the state of Yharnam these days.” Gehrman let out a soft chuckle, leaning back in his wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri smiled at that before sighing, “At this point I’d believe it, though I never understood one thing. Why my father is so frightened of his sister. I’ve met her and remember her well, but whenever she’s around or was around, my father acted like she was the most terrifying person in the world.” And that was something that Zirri didn’t understand. She had met and knew Laenor’s sister, Acchakat or Acchi, as well as any niece could know their father’s siblings but she didn’t understand why Laenor was so frightened of Acchakat minus the fact that Acchakat’s name itself meant To Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certainly not one who would know such things. After all, I stayed out of Annalise’s business, unless she came to me and asked me to take one of her own under my wing. That only happened twice, one being your Uncles. Laenor also was not very forthcoming when he watched over your uncles, always muttering under his breath about Xavier. Why, there was even a brief period where your other Uncle, Zirqo, made jokes that the two were using their hatred as a cover for secretly seeing one another. That poor lad got his ass whooped by both of them.” Gehrman smiled fondly at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri giggled then, “I would say he deserved it for making such comments.” She could very well imagine her father and uncle agreeing to do such a thing despite how rarely her uncle and father got along. But it was her aunt on her father’s side that confused her. Zirri knew that “unusual” names like her own often meant something. Her name, itself, meant “bird” which had somehow earned her the nickname “Songbird” from Zirqo and then her thoughts stopped as the memory of what had recently happened came up and at the same time that came up two worrying thoughts crossed her mind. One was that the man she had met in the Hypogean Gaol </span>
  <b>
    <em>WAS</em>
  </b>
  <span> her uncle Zirqo as he had been, or rather was, the only one who had ever called her “songbird” and she knew the moment she told Xavier he was very likely be the least happiest person to know that Zirqo was still around. The second thought had to do with Acchakat’s name. Acchakat meant “To Silence” and with the fact that Laenor feared his own sister so much it just clicked for Zirri. Acchakat was very likely an assassin, and if Laenor feared her it was very likely due to the fact that Acchakat fit her name very well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has something dawned on you, young one? You have a look of contemplation on your face, one I would see commonly on Xavier’s face many times. Oh yes, and the slightly pale complexion you now have would seem to indicate what you have realized either shocked or worried you.” Gehrman raised an eyebrow at Zirri, carefully pushing himself up from his wheelchair and standing, using his cane to balance himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both actually,” Zirri commented more to herself than to Gehrman. “Two thoughts have just crossed my mind. One that my uncle will not be happy with at all and the other will need to be confirmed with my father’s sister before I can say that it’s a correct thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your Uncle is a bit preoccupied with his thoughts right now. I don’t think he would even register what you are saying right now. Not that I am one to talk, as I still mourn the loss of my first student.” Gehrman took an uneasy step forwards, his legs cramped from not moving for quite some time. The Plain Doll was by his side a moment later, helping him to keep his balance and help him walk until his legs woke up. “Perhaps we should speak about your revelations away from Xavier for the moment. He is not in the right state of mind to have something dropped on him. Why, he did just save you, did he not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did.” Zirri nodded but these thoughts troubled her greatly but another thought snuck its way into her mind. Xavier would likely have to leave soon to go see to Thalia but she had a sneaking suspicion that her daughter had left the crypt once more as Thalia was not able to sit still for very long, a trait that Zirri wondered where it had come from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Uncle has a very bad habit of relapsing whenever he saves someone. He reminds himself of all the times he failed to do so in the past, and he blames himself. One of those deaths would be your son.” Gehrman sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri reached up to scratch at the back of her neck for a moment. “He can’t blame himself for that forever. He didn’t know and Wuldric never really openly spoke of Rogan or I. Though Thalia blames herself more so than anyone could blame themselves. They had the strongest sibling bond that I have ever seen or known of anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His grave is here, if you wish to visit it. It has the Forget-Me-Nots growing on it, and they have grown quite a lot since the last time anyone stepped foot in here. Perhaps this place knew you were coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri looked towards Gehrman then, “Where is it at?” She inquired. Up until this point she hadn’t known where Wuldric had been buried but now that she did, she wouldn’t turn away a chance at visiting him, even if it was his grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you..” Gehrman carefully walked around the Hunter’s Dream, using his cane to ensure his balance was not disrupted. The Plain Doll released his arm once he found his balance, walking to tend to some of the older graves, smiling as the Messengers danced about, looking at Zirri. After a little, Gehrman stopped in front of a large bush of blue flowers, which came up to nearly cover the grave it was placed by. “Here’s where we buried the lad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri approached the grave and felt her heart fall. She could see that Gehrman was correct in what he had said about how tall the flowers had grown. Finishing her approach, she reached out to the gravestone and gently placed a hand upon it. “No parent should ever have to outlive their children…” Zirri closed her eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the land of Yharnam, it is an unfortunate truth that many parents find themselves outliving their children, especially those that chose to become Hunters. There is always an inherent risk they take each time they step foot into the world. As these gravestones show, many have died, and there will be more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri slowly removed her hand from the gravestone, “Hopefully this will eventually be stopped before it spreads to the rest of the world.” Zirri looked towards Gehrman. “But as it is, as much as a part of me wants to do nothing but mourn the loss of my son, I still have Thalia to think about and there are plenty of troubles surrounding her and she needs what family members are around at this time. Though my father and another need to be taken care of first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia stood outside of the main doors that lead into Castle Cainhurst and was petting Skadi, who was resting on her raised arm. “You just love following me around don’t you buddy?” She inquired softly as she scratched at the raven’s head, listening to him make soft sounds as she did. Letting him move up to her shoulder, Thalia sat down on the stairs as her thoughts turned elsewhere for the moment. She had come here upon the request of the Vileblood Queen and shortly after entering the throne room, Thalia and the Queen had had a very interesting, and lengthy conversation. “Apparently I have a great aunt who is a vileblood assassin,” She spoke out loud, mostly to herself but also to Skadi who clicked his beak in response. “So apparently I have more family alive then what I originally thought. But why do I have no recollection of this aunt the Queen told me about? No one ever made mention of her. Yet according to the Queen my grandfather is terrified of her…” Thalia allowed her thoughts to wander before feeling and hearing Skadi launch off her shoulder to go sit on one of the statues. “Good thing too.” She commented watching the raven hunker down. Surprisingly to what Thalia would have thought, the Queen was allowing her to remain at the Castle for this night and for the most part the grounds were empty save for the Blood Lickers, Thalia herself, Skadi and the creatures that liked lingering within the dug out area within the grounds. “I wonder if the old fart will come after me? It would be interesting.” With that Thalia stood from where she was sitting and mentally prepared herself for the agonizing pain that was soon to overcome her. “Hopefully I don’t just attack him on sight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Twenty-six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gehrman sat back in his wheelchair, his bones creaking a little, once more alone. He sighed softly, looking over towards the small shack resting in the Dream, feeling for that moment his age catch up with him. Living around a constant reminder of his dead pupils was not exactly helping to sooth his conscience, and having to see a mother witness her son’s grave, one she was not meant to discover certainly took a toll on the old Hunter. For the hundredth time, he silently cursed himself, looking up towards the moon with a dark glare. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When I made the contract to complete this place, I never expected to outlive them all.. Only a few of my students remain,and soon I will be the last true Hunter of Yharnam..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flower petals softly caught in the wind, dancing around in as though to be in a comforting gesture, but he brushed them away with anger. Small ghosts appeared, shades of his pupils, slowly walking about before vanishing once more. Each was dressed differently, and he recognized every one with a heavy heart, clutching his chest in pain. An anguished sob escaped him as he buried his head in his hands, his walls once more crumbling away. He always felt at his weakest when someone entered the Dream, for he never knew if they would see another day. It was truly a cruel punishment, one brought down upon him by his own hubris and desire to live longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several other shades appeared near him, gently wrapping him in a comforting embrace before vanishing just like the rest, this time before he could see them properly. A soft voice reached his ears, distant and full of sadness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t blame you Gehrman. You did your best to prepare us, and we thank you for that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His shoulders slumped, the words washing over him, yet it did little to truly lessen the guilt, nor the burden he carried. Each Hunter that perished and were brought to the Dream were used by the entity that sustained this realm, feeding off their spirits and turning them into the very shades that now tried to comfort him. Their words were empty, and he knew many would have blamed him for not truly warning them of the dangers of the world they found themselves in. He knew much more than any of his pupils did, and yet he kept the information that would help them most hidden away. It was his fault, and he felt the only penance he could offer would be to rescue those that survived the Long Night, granting them a proper sleep until the morning arrived, disconnecting them from the power of this place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Yharnam had always been cursed to fall to the Long Nights. Perhaps those that could not be seen had laid in wait until the city tore itself apart, then arrived to act as bastions of hope, only to bring nothing but grief. Perhaps Yharnam was destined to repeat this terrible event, and he would awaken years later to find everyone alive once more, surrounding him with hope he did not deserve to have. He could do nothing, and his life drained further with each passing “day”. Soon, he may not even be able to wield his weapon, but he would do his damndest to hold himself together for long enough. He wanted to free those that he still could, and he would be damned if he died before then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small gust of air filled Thalia’s crypt as Xavier and Zirri appeared inside. The old Hunter groaned slightly, letting Zirri down with a small smile. “I suppose we should let your mother, my sister, know that you are safe and sound. I imagine your daughter has been getting herself in trouble since your little disappearance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri let out a small chuckle, “That would be an understatement knowing Thalia,” Zirri then frowned, noticing how quiet it was. “I know crypts are supposed to be quiet, but this is oddly quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is unusually quiet. I would jokingly suggest that Thalia is waiting to surprise you, but I highly doubt that.” Xavier began to walk through the crypt, listening for anyone and looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri carefully moved to sit down and noticed that one of the studies was lit up, and as she sat, she saw that the reason behind why one of the studies was lit up was because of Rogan, who was so deeply absorbed into looking over several maps that he likely had missed Xavier’s and her’s entrance back into the crypt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier chuckled lightly, gesturing towards Rogan with a small smirk. “I’m going to go find my sister, how about you give your husband a bit of a scare for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was already planning on it.” Zirri couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her face as she stood once more and carefully (and slowly) made her way towards Rogan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier chuckled again, moving past the study and heading to look for Hendina. “I find myself unsurprised by that. You always were quite the prankster when you were younger. I’m glad it has not left you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zirri didn’t even hear Xavier as she was concentrating on Rogan. As she slowly made her way over she was soon near Rogan and, reaching out she wrapped her arms around him. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Jesus Christ!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Rogan yelped as he was broken out of his concentration. Turning his head he saw Zirri and several emotions crossed his face before turning towards her and carefully pulling her closer. “Must you do that?” He inquired as Zirri giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier eventually found Hendina, chuckling to himself as he heard Rogan’s yell. “Hello Hendina. I hope there hasn’t been too much trouble while we were away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendina turned to Xavier, “So long as you don’t count that shortly after you left to get Zirri, who I can tell you’ve allowed to scare the shit out of Rogan, Thalia was “summoned” by that damned bitch who calls herself a Queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find myself unsurprised by your comment there, Hendina. Annalise rather does enjoy getting involved in family matters. I’ll head to the Vileblood palace to retrieve her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be near impossible considering what time it is.” Hendina said as she turned away to continue whatever she had been doing before Xavier had come into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me Hendina, I tend to find a way to get things done. Besides, I have a few favors I can still call in. Annalise knows I would not step foot in that place again if it weren’t for Thalia.” Xavier sighed softly, idly drumming his fingers against his pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendina frowned but said nothing as her attention returned to what she was doing. She was still pissed and when she was pissed, she tended to not say much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier lightly patted Hendina’s shoulder, giving her a small smile. “I’ll make sure to send her your regards, Hendina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendina only glanced at her brother, a familiar look upon her face as she glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm yourself, I was only tryin ta lighten things there a wee bit. No need to act like such a fiery chimera at me. I’ll make sure Thalia gets back safe, on my life.” Xavier walked away, setting his weapons down as he did. He wouldn’t need them where he was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider yourself lucky that you're my older brother and that I love you.” With that Hendina turned away to focus on other things that required her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I know lass. You and I know I wouldn’t fight back if you did choose to kill me.” Xavier smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes as he headed out of the crypt, sighing. “A’fuckin course the weather’s started a dreich day. Least it ain’t as black as the Earl of Hell’s waistcoat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the shadows high above, a figure watched Xavier leaving the crypt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good to know my Great Niece does share something in common with me. Even if she doesn’t know it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The figure smirked as she watched the Hunter of Hunters carefully, her odd almost purple eyes glinting with amusement. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Been quite a while since I last saw you, little prince.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she let out a soft chuckle before leaving the area knowing that her whisper would reach him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier froze with a small shiver travelling up his spine. He glanced around, looking for the source of the voice. While he was annoyed to be called prince, he was more worried who had said it. Not many knew who he had been besides Laenor and a few others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Little Prince? You know you have nothing to fear from me.” The person spoke up as they began their approach, their amusement shining in the eyes and sounding clear in their voice despite the fact that they stopped while still being within the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one calls me Prince. Not for many years at least.” Xavier spoke with a layer of hostility, his expression blank as he turned to the person. “Acchakat. What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So hostile and here I was thinking you’d be happy to see me.” The person stepped from the shadows to reveal themselves as a woman. “And it’s not what I want. It’s what the Queen wants. I have been...informed… that my idiot of a brother is back and he has a price on his head. You should know better than anyone that the Queen doesn’t take the betrayal of her former favorites very lightly. And his betrayal outweighs anything you have done.” Acchakat smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, of course she’d outweigh Laenor’s crimes against my leaving. Knowing your brother, I don’t think he’s working alone. If you plan to take him, I would advise being careful.” Xavier sighed, a bit of the hostility starting to dissipate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he’s not. In fact, the last I saw of him he was with the other little Princeling.” Acchakat told him point blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier blinked, taking a moment to process what Acchakat just told him. “You’re lying.. He’s dead. I killed him. He bled out, laughing the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never lie, little prince. In fact, your little brother was held prisoner in the Hypogean Gaol for a long while before Jorik pulled his bullshit. Little Bird didn’t manage to make it where you likely found her if he hadn’t helped her. We both know that the Snatchers would have done far worse to her had they caught her alone.” Acchakat allowed her smirk to fade, growing more serious than even Xavier could get. A sign that usually sent shivers down anyone and everyone’s spines as it meant that she was switching into her “assassin’s mindset”. "But that isn't a concern for the moment. I can discuss those details later. The main concern is the little white wolf. You'll find her, unfortunately, already transformed but sleeping. Look for the ravens, they'll lead you straight to her. Once she's back to herself, we'll meet again." With that Acchakat turned and began making her way towards the Crypt. "For the moment, I must speak with your dear sister. A former Executioner's knowledge about her husband will come in handy." Soon Acchakat disappeared into the crypt as a Cainhurst Servant, who had been near the crypt let her pass as the poor being paled upon spotting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier ground his teeth, clenching his fists before heading off, a strange aura following his anger, one which scared beasts and Hunters alike. While he never truly wished to reclaim his title as Prince, he found that many abilities he had been able to use freely as a Prince came up whenever he felt a strong emotion. Shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track, he set out towards Castle Cainhurst, a small smile touching his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Twenty-seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skadi sat upon the frozen and useless fountain and tilted his head as he watched the area around him. Thalia had transformed sometime ago and instead of rampaging like she had the night before, she had decided to hide away in a spot that most would see as out of the way but Skadi knew exactly where she was despite the fact that she was now buried by snow. Preening his breast feathers, Skadi soon lifted his head and called out as he spotted someone coming through the gate and watched the figure carefully. </p><p>Xavier brushed a bit of snow off his shoulders, growling at a Vileblood who got close to him, attempting to stop him. His aura flared up again, and the Vileblood nearly died of fear as he rushed off to tell the Queen that he had returned. He glanced around, finding the cold did not bother him at all, looking for any sign of Thalia’s raven.</p><p>A sudden cry sounded as Herja suddenly flew over Xavier’s head and caused Skadi to launch off the fountain to lead her towards where Thalia was resting and soon both landed upon her back causing her to sleepily lift her head before laying it back down and falling back into sleep as both ravens hunkered down with Herja falling asleep quickly while Skadi watched Xavier.</p><p>Xavier noticed the two ravens, letting out a small chuckle and approached Skadi. “Well well, it appears that she wasn't lying when she said to find the bird to find Thalia. “I find myself unsurprised you would fall asleep, even in the thick of the snow.”</p><p>Skadi shook his head for a moment before also closing his eyes, Thalia, however just barely opened an eye before returning to sleep. </p><p>Xavier rolled his eyes at Thalia’s antics. “You are quite funny, Thalia. You find yourself in such strange circumstances.” He sat back for a moment, enjoying the cold air.</p><p>Thalia only let out a huff as she lifted her head to look at him and, for a moment, a small hint of her human self could be seen as curiosity crossed her eyes.</p><p>“I came to keep an eye on you, Thalia. You are a magnet for trouble, and your grandmother is quite upset with our “beloved” queen.” Xavier smiled.</p><p>Thalia set her head back down and huffed while Skadi gave a soft sound before he reached down and began to gently “clean” off Thalia’s fur. She was not surprised to hear that her grandmother had an issue with the Vileblood Queen as, from her understanding as beast or human, Thalia knew that her grandmother despised the Queen for reasons Thalia could not say (though the question as to why was always on her mind). After Skadi finished "cleaning" Thalia's fur (or the spot he had chosen to clean) he launched off her back to land near Xavier, approaching the man with soft sounds. Herja, disturbed by Skadi's sudden movement, gave a sound before fluffing up and launched off Thalia to land nearby and on a spot where her slumber wouldn't be disturbed by the younger raven. Thalia, for her part, now stood and, now having no ravens resting upon her, shook herself free of the snow before stretching and soon laid back down not realizing that she had accidentally moved closer to Xavier during that process of stretching and laying down again. She was now close enough that if he really wanted to he could reach out and touch her, if he so desired.</p><p>Xavier chuckled, gently reaching down and touching Thalia’s back. “You know, you’re going to give me so many grey hairs by the end of this Long Night, you won’t even be able to tell it’s me any more. It’s alright though, I’m just glad to finally have some of the family back together again.”</p><p>Thalia sighed calmly, she was curled back up but was not minding the old man petting her. Normally she would have snapped but at this moment she couldn’t be bothered to care.</p><p>“Your mom is back safe. She was all the way in the Hypogean Gaol, not a place many would ever want to find themselves in.” Xavier shot Thalia a meaningful look. “That includes you, Ms I find myself in all sorts of craziness. I figure you’ve already been there several times, but still.”</p><p>Thalia’s humanity was now glad she didn’t have the ability to speak. Not that she would tell him why she had been there before. </p><p>“There is also a bit of news I am hoping is truly false. My brother is still alive in Yharnam, and if I know him at all, is most likely working with your grandfather.” Xavier glanced down at Thalia.</p><p>Thalia only flicked an ear. Outside of the family tree, she knew nothing of her other Great Uncle. But to hear the way Xavier spoke of him, she had a feeling that if her grandfather was working with him, there was more than anyone would dare to think.</p><p>“Our family tree has always been quite messy. Zirqo, my brother, was the youngest of us three, but was a Vileblood, much like I had once been. During our time in this place, Zirqo and I were given the title of Princes of Cainhurst. The Queen chose us as her favored Hunters, and we were treated like proper royalty. Part of it has to do with our blood tracing back to Cainhurst, even before you were born. Zirqo’s father was.. Not a good man. My brother suffered for many years under his treatment, and the Queen picking him certainly did not help matters. He snapped, becoming unstable, insane, and a danger to everyone around him.” Xavier took a shaky breath, wiping away a few tears that had begun to form. “I knew him the best, and I watched his transition with ever growing fear and concern. He began to lash out, searching for something, convinced he could “ascend humanity above its current level to ensure we were once more in control”. He disappeared once our training had been completed, and I was sent to find him. When I arrived, I found he had slaughtered hundreds of people, whether they were beast or innocent. I had to put a stop to him.” Here, the old man went silent, glancing up at the sky.</p><p>Thalia raised her head and rested it gently against his leg as if trying to comfort him. </p><p>Xavier gently ruffled Thalia’s fur, giving her a small smile. “You’re a good kid, Thalia.” He blinked for a moment, doing a small double take as he noticed strange markings on Thalia in her wolf form. “How did you manage to get red markings all over yourself?”</p><p>Thalia raised her head and looked at him with a questioning look crossing her face. </p><p>“You have red markings running across your fur. They’re very subtle, nearly hidden, but they are there. I would not have noticed had I not really been paying attention. How strange.”</p><p>Thalia flicked an ear, still confused. She had always been a white wolf and as far as she knew there were no red markings of any kind that she knew of upon her (but then again in her wolf form she was colorblind and could not see the red color) and so wondered if Xavier wasn’t losing his mind. But then again she wouldn’t be surprised if there were red markings in her fur, but there was a feeling she had that the markings were very likely not a good thing.</p><p>“Best not worry about it now. No need to stress over something such as that, even if it might be tied to a deeper meaning. We can always discover what it means later.” Xavier yawned, stretching his arms out. “You know, you had a good idea, resting in the snow there. Much more comfortable than the benches around here.”</p><p>Thalia snorted before resting her head back down and closing her eyes.</p><p>Xavier raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, a brief thought crossing his mind about Thalia’s strange behavior. For now, he was content with letting her rest, and a moment later, he rose to his feet. Rather than walk away, he grimaced as his body began to slowly change, morphing into the large hellhound he had previously transformed into with the assistance of the paleblood. Shaking his head, he settled down across from Thalia, his large form managing to occupy much more space than Thalia.</p><p>Thalia only flicked an ear back before dropping off into sleep. </p><p>Xavier kept an eye on Thalia for a bit, one of his eyes open while the other was closed. Soon enough however, he felt himself begin to drift to sleep. He fought it for a bit before finally resting his head down and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>A few moments after Xavier had fallen into sleep, Thalia found herself standing and moved away from him slightly as she felt her stomach suddenly begin “flipping” and barely had time to react before she began to throw up anything that was within her stomach which wasn’t much to begin with.</p><p>Xavier hopped up a moment later, hearing Thalia empty her stomach a little bit away from him. He stood next to her, casting a concerned glance at her, a question clearly dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Thalia barely noticed Xavier having moved as she backed up and laid back down, a soft whine escaping her as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her stomach. She wasn’t sure what it was but there was something about Cainhurst that caused her to become ill whenever she was here in her wolf form.</p><p>Letting out a small huff, Xavier slowly transformed back into his human form and placed his hand on Thalia gently. “It seems this place is causing you some sort of discomfort, enough where you feel sick. We’re going to get you out of here.”</p><p>Thalia opened her eyes but made no motions to move. She whined as she felt his hand on her but felt as if she had lost all her energy.</p><p>Xavier gently wrapped his arms around Thalia, making a move to haul her up into his arms to carry her. “Better we get you home, where you’re not going to get sick from the mere presence of the place. Or at least, that’s what I think is causing this.”</p><p>Thalia closed her eyes once more, a slight whine escaping her as she felt him wrapping his arms around her, the motion nearly upsetting her stomach once more.</p><p>“Hang in there, kiddo. This is not going to be the most pleasant experience.” Xavier carried Thalia carefully away from where she had been laying, heading out towards the exit to Castle Cainhurst.</p><p>Him telling her that it wasn’t going to be “the most pleasant experience” was an understatement. But at this moment she really couldn’t find the energy to do anything outside of fighting with her own body to keep herself from throwing up once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>